A Collection Of Some Of My Favorite One-Shots
by thatAgirl
Summary: This is a collection of some of my favorite Austin and Ally stories on Fanfiction. Unfortunately I do NOT own these stories. They do NOT belong to me. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I** **decided to make a story collection of my favorite one-shots. They are some Fanfictions that I love reading. These stories do NOT belong to me, I repeat they do NOT. They all belong to some amazing writer. The writer deserves all the credit I am just reposting them. I don't own Austin and Ally. I don't own the plot.**

**Warning: These stories could from the most innocent to the smuttiest fictions in seconds. Rated M.**

**This story is called "Moons Mattress Kingdom", written by Miss . She is one of my favorite writers on Fanfiction and deserves ALL THE CREDIT. YOU should go look at all her amazing stories.**

**Moons Mattress Kingdom**

"I'm bored."

"I know."

I guessed he would. I had said it about fifteen times in the last hour. Also, the entire top half of my body was slumped over the sales counter. We had been at his parents' store for almost two hours now.

Moons Mattress Kingdom.

It was as boring as it sounded.

It was exactly what the name suggested, mattress after mattress. The mattresses were on beds, of course, and the beds were made up all fancy, the way no one did them in real life. Still, they looked pretty.

Austin was lying on one of the most neatly-made beds, on his back, despite the several severe warnings from his parents not to so much as sit on them. He was crumpling the smooth fabric, and he didn't seem to care. To be honest, I didn't care, either. I had tried telling him to sit on a chair instead, and he had refused, and I had given up.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." He grumbled, rolling into his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows so he was facing me. I shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to try to barbecue a steak inside your parents house." I reminded him. He glared.

"I remember."

I shrugged.

The incident with the barbecue had happened three weeks ago. After the firemen had hosed down the flames, they had scolded Mike and Mimi for being careless parents, which was hard on them because they're pretty much obsessive over Austin.

Anyway, he'd gotten grounded for four weeks, and on top of that, had to work at the Mattress Kingdom four days every week. To say Austin was taking it badly would be an understatement.

"Kill me," he moaned, his head in his hands.

"Drama queen."

He glared. He'd been glaring a lot, throughout the duration of his grounding. I would have felt bad for him if it wasn't so funny.

I stayed and kept him company while he watched the shop most days. I knew he was grateful, even though he was too angry to say it.

"We could sneak out," he suggested for the hundredth time.

"You'll get caught." I assured him.

He sighed, rolling onto his back again. "I know..."

"You're really depressed, huh?"

"You have no idea."

There was another silence. There were many of those lately, but this time, he held my gaze until my cheeks heated up and I looked away.

"How long till five?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. It was a change; at least he was smiling.

I looked at the clock. "Fifty minutes left."

He groaned.

We were silent for a while longer. I stayed at the counter, and he stayed on the bed. The store was empty, like it had been every single day since we started working here. The Mattress Kingdom was going downhill.

"Thank you, Ally." His voice was a whisper.

I looked at him, shocked. "For what?"

"For staying with me, here."

I shrugged it off. "It's no big d-"

"It is. Even when Dez and Trish couldn't be here, or made excuses... You stayed. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't. Thank you."

I looked at him, but he looked completely sincere. I smiled. "You're welcome."

He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't been very good company during the last few weeks, have I?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's an understatement. You've been so mopey."

"I know. Sorry." He patted the space beside him on the bed. "Come sit."

I shrugged and walked over, doing as he said. He looked at me, comical eagerness in his eyes.

"So what's been going on with you while I've been spaced out?"

I laughed, lying down. "I've gotten married and had three children."

"Aw," he cooed, playing along. "What're their names? Do they have your eyes and inability to dance?"

I smacked him. "You shut up, mister I-Tried-To-Barbecue-A-Steak-In-My-Own-Home."

He shoved me. "Well okay, Miss I'm-Overly-Posessive-Over-My-Book."

"Because it's my book."

"Wouldn't hurt to let me see a few pages. It's killing me, not knowing what's in there."

I shrugged. "Too bad. I'm not telling you. Besides, it's been pretty boring as of late. I just whinge about Dallas for like, eight pages. It's sad, even to me."

He snickered, laying down, too, so we were side-by-side. We stared at a flickering light on the ceiling.

"I don't know why you bother with him."

"Austin, have you seen his hair? Sex hair, is what that hair is."

He gave a snort of defiance. "Too much gel," he said disgustedly. "and he's really fucking stupid."

"How?" I scoffed.

He turned to look at me. "Ally, he couldn't arrange the guitar picks at he Sonic Boom in order of colour. Remember when you hired him? He nearly broke the entire store."

It took me a second to reply, and when I did, I only managed a breathy "yeah". I didn't know if it was the way his face was suddenly very close to mine, or that his hair was very messy, like he'd been running his hands through it, which is exactly what he'd been doing, but I suddenly felt warm.

He cocked his head to the side a little, and I stared into his eyes. I didn't think I could bring myself to stop. His eyes were an intense shade of brown that not even Crayola could come up with a colour for.

I was suddenly aware of how quiet it was, apart from the occasional car rushing by. I was also aware of the fact that the windows were one-way so no one could see us from outside.

He held my gaze for a long moment. My breathing stopped. His eyes trailed down my face, to my lips, then flashed back to my eyes.

I was getting dizzy.

Suddenly, he was smirking.

"I'm seducing you, aren't I?"

My eyes snapped away from his, just like that.

"No," I panted.

"You're lying. I saw that look on your face."

I tried to laugh. I failed. "What look?" My voice sounded a little hysterical, actually.

"You wanted me to kiss you."

Damn this boy and his confidence and stupid fucking Crayola eyes.

"You're crazy."

"I saw the look in your eyes," he repeated.

I started to sit up. My resolve was to stay at the sales counter. Possibly forever. He beat me to it. The sitting up thing, I mean.

Before I could blink, he was literally on top of me, his legs on either side of the area around my knees. I blinked.

"Look, Austin," I said as gently as possible. "I don't know what you think you saw, but I don't want to kiss you."

The sad thing was, I was pretty sure I was lying. I didn't know where this had come from, this feeling, but I had a feeling it would've come a whole lot sooner if we'd been talking much these past couple of weeks.

"Liar."

"You're delusional. Now get off of me."

He didn't budge.

"So you didn't want me to kiss you," he stated.

"Yes." I replied.

He leaned closer still. "So what would you do if I did?"

I couldn't breath again. Where was all this coming from?

"I think the fact that you've been stuck here so long you've barely seen any girls apart from me in nearly a month is starting to have an effect on you." I said.

"No," he breathed. He was so close. I could feel his breath on my face. And it smelt like maple syrup. "that's not it."

I could see it, then. The look in his eyes. The look he must've seen in mine. I moved my shaky hands to push against his chest, scared for the both of us.

"Austin-" no sooner had said the words than he had moved my grabbed my hands by the wrists, pinning them both above my head.

If I was breathless before, I was fucking panting now.

And he'd barely even touched me.

God, I wasn't going to last two seconds with him. I'd be a total mess. I hadn't understood Kira's obsession with alone time with him, but now, I guess I got it.

He was burning me with his fucking eyes.

He leaned towards me slowly, and I lay, helpless, like prey trapped in the eye of a hunter.

He stopped when he was so close, his centre brushed against mind, and our noses were touching.

"You sure you don't want me to kiss you?" He whispered, kissing my jaw.

Shit. Gah. The feeling of his lips making a little trail down my neck, past my collarbones, stopping at the tops of my breasts, then moving back up... It was driving me insane.

He didn't ask his question again. He knew I heard. Now he was going to continue his cruel and unusual torture until I-

"Shit," I moaned. He had found what I guessed most be the best spot in the universe, on my neck, and he was sucking it gently, grazing lightly with his teeth.

He laughed into my erogenous zone, his hands, which were still restraining mine, interlocking his fingers with mine.

What the hell was this? Up till now, I'd always seen him as Austin Moon, my musical, admittedly hot, best friend.

When did he turn into Austin Moon, the guy I really needed to fuck me as soon as possible, because the ache between my legs was becoming unbearable, and it was everything I could do not to grind myself against him.

"Fucking kiss me, you idiot." I said, but it came out as a plea, in a breathy voice that didn't sound at all like me.

"All you had to do was ask." He reminded me, pressing his lips against mine.

Now, I'd kissed Austin before. But all of the kisses we had shared in the past had been so tame, they were barely kisses at all. Those kisses, put together, multiplied by a thousand, could not compare to this one.

We both moaned as his tongue slid against mine, his hands gripping mine tighter, his hips rocking slowly against mine.

I was burning. There was no other way to describe it.

He released my hands and put one of his behind my back, rolling us over so that I was straddling him, and not the other way around. My hands went immediately to his hair. Had I said Dallas's hair was hot? How dumb was I?

His hand moved to twist my hair into a bundle at the nape of my neck. He took it in his first, tugging gently. The other pressed down on my thigh, pushing me closer against him. I could feel him through my dress and his jeans, feel how hard he was. I was a mess of moans and whimpers and I couldn't form any other thoughts other than how hungrily he was kissing me, and how good he felt through my panties.

"Austin," I found myself whimpering. He nodded, grabbing the hem of my dress. I lifted my arms and he pulled it off, flinging it into the floor. My gaze met his again, but then he wasn't looking at me. His eyes trailed over my body, unashamed. I resisted the urge to cover myself, blushing once again.

I heard him take a deep breath. "Ally, your body..." He trailed off.

My blush heated up even more. I wrapped my arms around my midsection.

"Wow, you know how to make a girl feel good."

He shook his head, taking my hands and placing then on his shoulders.

"Your body is perfect."

I blinked. Then blinked again. And again. Because there was something in my eyes. And it felt like tears.

"Yours isn't so bad either," was the best I could do.

He chuckled, then reached behind me, unclasping my bra. The straps fell slack on my shoulders and he pulled it off.

It was at that precise moment that my brain decided to become aware of where we were.

Austin's parents mattress store.

And if they'd grounded him for setting a barbecue off in the house, they'd murder him for fucking some girl in their precious Kingdom.

He followed my gaze, and must have guessed what I was thinking, because the next moment, he was all about distracting me. His fingers brushed over the hardened nubs of my nipples, ducking his head and taking one in his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh God," I moaned, my hands going to his hair as if to hold him there. As I moaned his name, I felt him growing harder beneath me. His hand squeezed my thigh roughly, and the rocking of his hips against me became less gentle.

I moved my hand down the hard planes of his stomach, fiddling with his button. As I pulled down his zipper, I pressed it against him so he could feel the vibration. A low hiss of pleasure was my reward.

"Fuck. Ally." He moved his hands to my hips, then moved us again, all but slamming me onto my back on the bed.

I remembered what his parents were always saying; _Don't even think about sitting on the mattresses, Austin._

Well. We weren't sitting.

He hooked a thumb in the waistband of my panties, pulling then down off my legs, then pulled off his shirt over his head.

It was the look in his eyes. I hadn't thought it possible for anyone to read someone's thoughts just through their eyes, like Austin seemed to do, but I could see it. He wanted me.

And I wanted him, too.

And I'd be damned if I wasn't going to have him.

He stood up off the bed, and I lay there, my legs slightly open. He pulled off his boxers, and I tried not to do anything stupid like gasp. Austin was... well, _big_. I mean, I'd heard things, but he was... yeah.

I guessed I must look calm, but my teeth were wedged into my bottom lip so hard it was almost painful, trying to silence myself before I actually started begging him to hurry. My legs were squeezed shut now, trying to give myself any amount of relief I could. His eyes looked over my body once more, then he leaned over me, pressing his lips to mine again. My resolve was shattered instantly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and with a moan, his hands went to my waist.

"Austin, please," I moaned. "I'm dying."

I felt his chuckle against my neck, where his lips were. "Please what?"

No. He couldn't do this. Now wasn't the time for teasing or joking or whatever he had in mind.

I could feel him, brushing against my inner thigh. He was laughing as if his need wasn't as urgent as mine, but the tight grip he had on my hair told a different story.

"You know what I mean," I panted, twisting myself closer to him. Very close to him. Another move of my hips and he'd be inside me.

I heard his breath catch, his lips hesitating on my neck. He moved his hips a little, moaning against me as the head of his cock brushed against my core.

"Austin," my voice was a squeak.

He moved again, until he was rubbing against my clit, and I was mewling like a fucking cat.

We were kissing then, with a strange slow, languidness, the exact opposite of the desperate push and pull our hips were grinding against each other.

I was dripping. Fucking dripping.

He wasn't going to go any further. He was stubborn, and he wasn't gong to do what we both needed until I gave in.

"Fuck me," the words were a hoarse whisper but he heard.

His eyes flashed up to mine, a smile on his lips. "What's the magic word?"

"Please." I gasped. I had no choice. I felt like I was about to combust, and a very naked Austin was on top of me, between my legs, so close, so fucking close.

I felt him twitch at my words. He moved, then positioned himself again. His hand moved to my face, brushing my hair out if it.

I could barely draw breath. My eyes stayed on his, and he slowly entered me.

My cry of his name drowned out his cry of mine.

His long fingers pressed against my sides, and he moved his hips back, then forwards, slowly creating a rhythm that had my nails scraping down his back.

His hips slammed against mine, and my legs moved to scissor his waist. His smell, his body, the line of concentration between his brows, the muscles rippling in his arms as he moved in and out of me, bringing us both closer and closer to the edge of the cliff we were so close to falling off of.

We moaned in pleasure together, whimpers and mewls escaping my mouth at every thrust. He worked himself in and out, and just when I thought he couldn't go any deeper, he did. I felt him moving inside of me, I was hyper aware of it, so when he moved a little, changing his angle so he was biting a different spot, a spot I didn't know existed that may just be the best goddamn spot in the world; I screamed. Loud.

My mind was a blur, and I was seeing white. My body writhed against his and I clawed at his back. I fell limp on to the bed, my chest heaving, my mouth still whimpering his name, as he made me come.

I was exhausted. Beyond tired. I want sure if I could ever move again. But he wasn't having that.

I felt his hands on my chest, his fingers pinching my nipples roughly, before ducking his head and enveloping one in his mouth.

I groaned, my hands moving to his hair, holding him there. His other hand rested on my stomach, then trailed to where we were joined, stroking my clit in fast, hard circles with his thumb.

I writhed, my hands grabbing his hair tighter.

"But I was tired," I murmured breathlessly, arching my hips towards his hand. He was manipulating my body in a way even I didn't know how.

"And now you're not." He replied simply, rubbing faster, thrusting in and out of me, faster, harder, deeper...

"Shit... Austin... ahh... fuck..."

He moved his face to mine again so that our foreheads were touching, his thumb not moving from the bundle of nerves that would be my undoing, his hips not stopping their motion.

"Feel good, Ally?" He whispered, his lips on mine.

"Mmhmm,"

I felt the waves of an organs begin to wash over me, my abdomen and... other places clenching.

I heard him gasp, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh, fuck, Ally,"

His speed became faster, his moans mixing with mine.

Then, he stopped, and pushed into to me slowly, burying himself completely, not once stopping his movement on my clit.

My breath hitched, my eyes glazed over, my mouth formed an O.

"Is that what you want Ally?" He murmured against my neck, through clenched teeth, continuing at this new, torturously slow pace. It was absolute agony and sheer fucking bliss rolled into one.

"Yes! God, Austin, yes!"

"Good girl." He smirked.

I fell of the height I'd been standing at the edge of, then. My heart seemed to stop completely. His lips crashed against mine, kissing me hungrily, drowning my cries somewhat.

His pace increased, and I started grinding myself against him more, keeping my own pleasure in place and helping him with his.

"Fuuuuck baby... ahh,"

He dropped his head, his teeth in my neck, and with a low groan, I could feel his release flow through me.

Best. Sex. Ever. Hands the fuck down.

We were both panting. He rolled us over again, then pulled the blanket out from under us, then used it to cover us.

He wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest.

"Ally?" He said after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Do you realise we just had really hot sex in my patents mattress shop?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm aware."

He nodded. "Just checking. Making sure I'm not dreaming and all that."

I looked at him. "Why? Been having a lot of dreams like this lately?" I teased. To my surprise, he nodded.

"Yes."

I opened my mouth to question him some more, but we heard the sound of a car. We'd Ben hearing cars driving by the store all day, but this one was parking outside. I glanced at the clock. It was five. Mike and Mimi were were.

"Fuck." He groaned, running his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it. I sat up, grabbing my clothes and throwing him his. We heard their footsteps and knew that they were coming.

"Shit shit shit," I cursed, pulling in my dress and looking at the unmade bed. Austin tugged his shirt on just in time.

The door opened, and we were greeted by Mike and Mimi's smiles.

"We're here to lock up." Mimi said, while Mike went to check the sales book, in hope that we actually might've sold something today.

I nodded, laughing nervously. "Okay. Well I'm gonna go now." I said, making my way to the door.

"Yeah, me too. See you guys at home." Austin said as he followed me.

She nodded, looking surprised at Austin's change of mood. "Well, okay. Oh, and don't forget to come again to Moons Mattress Kingdom." She recited their slogan, which is what she would say to actual customers if she actually got any.

Like we had a choice. We had to be there again tomorrow.

My breath hitched.

Tomorrow. Again. Both of us. Alone.

Austin nodded at her as he opened the door. "There's no hassle in our castle," he recited their motto, winking at me as he said it. My cheeks heated up.

The next week was obviously going to be very interesting.

**A/N: This story does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Miss (Go look at her stories). I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**If you would like me to continue plz REVIEW!**

**Love, Ashley**

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ! First I'd like to thank you for reviewing. I really respect that. By re-writing the stories of other fiction writers, I didn't mean to disrespect anyone. I'm only doing this so that when someone is searching for their favorite one-shots it'll be in the same place. Instead of searching all the time you could find some of them here. I'm sorry, I really am. If any of the ORIGINAL writers want me to REMOVE their story I WILL. ALSO thank you for the positive reviews that want me to continue this..i REALLY appreciate it. I love you. A REALLY BIG SHOUTOUT TO : Rorochahrour5..thank you!**

**This story is ALSO NOT MINE. It's called Colors by Wonderstruck-Ambition. Give the AMAZING writer ALL the credit. Colors is one of my favorites of all those other amazing stories. Yah so here you go, Chapter 2!**

**Colors**

Everyone had a color. Every person he knew, they had some color that was just...just _them. _

His dad was orange. Orange was a little crazy, a little obnoxious, but still very nice when it was approached with a soft, calm, manner. Orange was good; orange juice was good for you, and the citrus fruit could never hurt. His dad was a good person, a little crazy, but still harmless. Like an orange. The taste was a little tangy, but so good for you.

Mr. Dawson was blue. Simple blue. Austin didn't know the man too well, but the first time he saw him, immediately _blue _ran through his mind. It could be the melancholy way he missed his wife while she was gone, or the peaceful look he always had on his face. Maybe it was the calm way he reacted to almost anything, but Mr. Dawson was definitely blue.

His mom was also an orange, but not bright orange like his dad. She was that soft, soft kind, the one you'd see in a pack of pastel crayons. Soft, sweet, kind, beautiful. Just like his mom.

That's how he knew his parents were a perfect match. Their colors were the same. That's not to say, now, that his parents were exactly alike, because if anything, they were complete opposites. His dad was passive, and his mother ruled the roost. His mom was excited about _everything, _and his dad was calm about pretty much anything in his life. They bickered constantly, but he knew they loved each other, because at the end of the day, their colors matched.

That's why things with Trish and Trent didn't work out. Trent was a weird brown; at first he was a rich golden-brown, like a sienna of sorts, but when his true _colors _came out (hehe, there's a pun for you) Austin realized there was nothing more to him than dirt. Dirty dirt brown.

Trish was _not _brown. She was purple. At first Austin had thought she might be a red, but then he learned there was so much more to her than her pushy personality. She was a sweet girl, a loyal friend, and a beautiful soul. She was purple, because purple was regal, the way Trish thought she was a queen, and fun, when it wanted to be. It could also be serious, like Trish, as well as a little obnoxious, and just plain fun. Just like Trish.

So he'd known minutes into their friendship exactly why Trish and Dez fought so much. He was a purple too. Not bright and loud like hers, but darker and a little more mysterious. There was so much more to Dez than his stupidity, and Austin wished more people would see that. Their purples clashed in the most beautiful way, he had decided. The way they fought was obviously their colors colliding. It's a wonder they didn't practically explode.

Austin himself was red. As a child, he had thought he was yellow, considering it was his favorite color and all, but as he grew, he realized he was much too _much _for yellow. No, he was red. Red was important, it caught attention, it was bright, it was beautiful. It was fun, but could be serious. It was romantic but could have other connotations. It was an all-around nice color, and he'd like to think he was an all-around nice guy.

So he was red.

So far, he'd never met any other reds. Shades of gray and blue, pink and orange, even yellow, and one time chartreuse, but never a red. He was destined to be forever alone at the rate he was going. He had thought maybe Ally would be red, one day, (he hoped not) but she changed her colors constantly. She was always moving, always changing.

He could never figure out her color.

When she smiled, it was pink. Pink, soft, and beautiful. Like a rosebud, or a candy heart, or even the color of her lipgloss.

So he'd classified her as pink.

But when he had met her, she had been angry. Ever so angry.

That day had been a silver day, he'd decided. Because even though she was being a little harsh, she was still so beautiful and nice, just like silver.

So he'd thought she was silver.

But when she walked, she was green.

Green was natural, it was soft, it was sweet. He half expected flowers to pop up and birds to fly around her, what with all the green-ness she had going on.

But she wasn't always green.

When she laughed, the pink from her smile darkened to a red, which gave him hope, but then just as quickly brightened into the purest of whites.

White was pure and beautiful and sweet, just like her laugh.

But she wasn't white.

When she sang, she was gold.

So bright, so beautiful, so shining, but sometimes a little unexpected. Gold was the perfect color for a star, which she was. Gold was her color.

Except when it wasn't.

Sometimes she was some sort of blue. Mostly when she was working, and was not to be interrupted, she was a blue. Serious, but fun. Hopeful, yet down to earth. The color of a dreamer, of a poet, of a beautiful soul.

She wasn't blue either.

Her dad was blue, and he had decided long ago that colors weren't inherited from parents. Besides, she was a little too, well, _Ally_ to be blue all the time.

She wasn't blue, she wasn't pink. She wasn't yellow or green, or silver or gold. He was running out of colors, and it was starting to annoy him. It wasn't like she _didn't _have a color, it's that she could never pick one. Whenever she moved, her color flitted as quickly to the next one as a hummingbird would when flying. It would go from green to red to blue, then back to red, then pink, and back to red once more, before heading over towards yellow.

And it kind of pissed him off.

"Why can't she just stick to one color, dammit?" He muttered to himself as she changed from gold to blue, then to orange, then back to gold. "Just one color, it's not that hard."

She changed from green to red to yellow in a blink of an eye, and Austin lost it. "God damnit, Ally!" He shouted, getting up and throwing his hands in the air. "Why can't you just make up your mind?"

Ally stared back at him, wide-eyed, not aware she'd been trying to make a decision at all. "Um...pardon?" She asked quietly. "Austin, you feeling alright?"

"_ I_ am feeling just _fine_! It's you who can't just-" He stopped himself short, not wanting to reveal his color theory. "Never mind."

"What did you mean about me not being able to make up my mind?" She asked softly, stepping over to where he was. "Make up my mind about what?"

"Nothing, just forget it," He said, brushing past. "Just try and be more...stable, would you? All this changing is starting to make me dizzy."

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Austin, what do you think of this one?" Trish called from the practice room, stepping over to the railing. "Dez, how about you?"

The boys looked up to see Trish in an orange dress that was completely wrong for her. "Next," Dez called. "Girl, that did not work for your skin tone." Austin looked at him with laughter, and he added, "It's true."

"Trish, this one is so ugly!" They heard Ally yell. "Why would I want to wear bright yellow?"

"This is sexy, Ally!" Trish's voice screeched. _Totally purple. _"Sexy to the tenth degree!"

"Trish, that made no sense! And no, I don't like yellow, it's not me!" Ally's voice sounded frustrated, an orange emotion. Very orange.

"Alls, just come show us, we don't have all day, and Dez and I really have better things to do than watch you guys try on _dresses _all afternoon," Austin called, letting his annoyance show through.

"Fine, fine," Ally huffed. "Look at this hideous mess!" She trudged out in a garishly bright yellow dress, too sparkly, too yellow, too poofy in the wrong places. "Tell me the truth, you hate it."

Dez and Austin shot a look at each other and nodded. "Not your best," Dez said. "Try another one."

Ally sighed and walked back inside, shaking her head. "I hate trying on dresses," she muttered. "Stupid."

"Guys, what about this one?" Trish called, walking out in a beautiful purple dress. "Too purple?"

"No!" Austin shouted. "No! No, it's perfect. Trish, you look great. Wear the dress." He looked to Dez for affirmation, but the redhead had his jaw hanging open. "Yup, it's a keeper."

"Great," The Latina smiled. "Purple is one of my favorite colors you know."

_No wonder, _Austin thought to himself. _Never would have guessed. _

"ALLY!" They heard a shriek from the practice room and the boys looked up. "Ally, try this one on right this second! Now! Girl, try it on!" Austin sighed as they were doomed to be subject to yet another dress, and leaned back in his chair.

"This is going to be fun," He muttered to Dez. "I'm exhausted and it's only been ten dresses in."

"Trish, I don't know about this one," He heard his best friend say nervously. "This is awfully...red."

_Red. _She was trying on a _red _dress. Why _red? Why?_

It's not that there was anything wrong with the red, persay, but it was _his _color. _He was red! _It was _his _color!

He didn't share red very well.

"Ally, you look _hot! _This is definitely the one!" Trish's voice was excited, hot, red-hot.

"Trish, I'm not so sure-"

"Just go out!" Trish snapped. "Now! Show the boys! Now!"

"Fine, fine," Ally muttered and slowly walked out.

"Dude, look," Dez whispered. "Jesus. Holy moly."

Austin's head whipped up to see his best friend step out in a very, very, red dress. It was smooth, it wasn't tight in the wrong places, and it was, well, _beautiful. _And very, very, very, _very red._

"Well?" Ally whispered. "Is this one okay?"

"Okay?" Dez cried. "Okay? Ally, that's, that's- wow. Wow, you look beautiful!" Dez stuttered. "I mean, wow, you look, well, not like you. No, no, I didn't mean that, I mean, you look so much older than usual, and you- never mind, you look beautiful. Austin?" He turned to his blonde best friend, except this time he was the one with the jaw hanging open.

"Austin?" Ally asked. "What do you think of this one? Is it good enough for your awards show?"

"It's...red," He said lamely.

"It's red?" She asked, a little hurt at his answer. She got a proffession of beauty from Dez, and a _red _from Austin. "Anything else you have to say?"

"It's...very red?" He asked. He was at a loss for words.

_She finally picked a color, and it had to be his._

**... ... ... ... ... **

"Ally, about earlier today," Austin started as they made their way down the red carpet. "I didn't mean it when I said it was red."

"But it is red," Ally replied tightly. "Excuse me, very red."

"Ally!" He cried. "Ally, I was just at a loss for words, because, you're, you're so...you look so beautiful," He finished. "And it kind of shocked me a little, because I'm not used to you looking beautiful or something."

"Beautiful?" Ally asked, voice still cold. "Wow."

"Ally, stop it," Austin pleaded. "Listen to me." They were finally inside the building and they stopped along the wall in the secluded hall, where they could talk.

"What?" She snapped. "What do you possibly have to say?"

"I was just annoyed because, you're, you were, you wouldn't pick a color, and you finally did, and it just _had to be red. _Why did it have to be red? Why, Ally? Why'd it have to be red? Huh? What's wrong with, with, yellow? Or green? _Why did it have to be red?" _He cried, hands tugging at his hair.

"Austin, hon, are you feeling alright?" Ally asked, hands going to his forehead to feel for a temperature. "Are you on drugs or something?"

"I'm not on drugs!" Austin yelled, then lowered his voice. "I...red is my color, okay?" He started, and she hesitantly nodded for him to continue. "Everyone has a color. My parents, they're orange. And that's why they're perfect for each other. Trish and Dez? They're purple. They're very, very purple, and they don't even know it. That's why they work so well, even though they're completely dysfunctional. But you, I could never figure out your color."

Austin paced back and forth, still holding Ally's hand, so she got jerked along with him.

"When you smile, you're pink. Pink, that's what you are. So I thought you were pink, but you're not! You don't fit along with any of those pink people. So I thought maybe you were green. You're green when you walk, you know. Like some kind of freaking nature goddess of sorts, so I thought your color was green. But guess what? It's not! You're not green!" Austin cried, and Ally decided to abandon all reason and just listen to her best friend rant on and on.

"So I thought you were gold. Because gold, that's what stars are like. You're a star, so I thought you were gold. You certainly seem to shine like gold, Ally. But you're not gold! You're always changing colors and it drives me insane! What's so hard about picking a color, huh?"

Austin stopped and stared at Ally, then whimpered, "You never picked a color until today, and when you finally did, you just had to be red."

"I'm red?" Ally asked quietly, looking up at the taller boy's face with a slight tinge of worry.

"Yes," Austin said seriously. "You're red."

"Well what's so wrong with being red?" Ally laughed, trying to play along.

"Because red is my color!" Austin cried, sinking to the floor along the wall.

Ally stopped short and sank down next to him. "Why can't we share a color?" She whispered. "Red's a nice color."

"That's the problem!" Austin sighed, leaning his head onto her shoulder. "Red is a very nice color. It's really popular lately, you know. What with Taylor Swift's new album and all. But Red is...it's not for everyone. I've always thought I was red, but I could never find another person with that color," He complained.

"I thought I was the only red person in the whole world," Austin explained to Ally, not looking at her face. "And then you were always changing colors, flipping back and forth between all the colors in the rainbow, every minute of the day you were something different. And then today you came out in that red dress and suddenly, I wasn't the only red person in the world. Because you were, too."

"I'm...I'm red," Ally recapped. "I'm red, and you're red, and this is a problem why?"

"Because!" Austin cried. "Because...because when people match colors, it's...it's...well you know."

Ally nodded her head and spoke softly. "Because both your parents are orange. And because Trish and Dez are purple, and because both my parents are blue?" She turned her head to smile at the blonde and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "Is that it?"

"Wait...how'd you know about your parents being blue? I never mentioned that!" Austin said, shocked.

"You're not the only one who sees people's true colors, Austin," Ally chided gently, twining their fingers together once more. "So you were scared because we're both red, huh?"

"Yeah," Austin admitted. "Yeah, I kind of was." He shook his head, then added, "No, that's a lie."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, pulling away so she could get a better look at his face. "You're lying?"

"I think I've always known you were red, to be honest with you. But I was in denial, I think. You see, you always went to red in between the other colors. I think I just thought you were changing because I didn't _want _you to be red," He explained, then laughed. "Do you hear how utterly stupid I sound? I sound like a raving lunatic!"

"No, you sound like somebody who's just a little bit confused," Ally rebutted. "You're a little confused, and I think I am too. All this color talk has me a little dizzy."

"Me too," He sighed, and they found themselves in silence once more.

People walked by, in a flurry of dresses and heels, tuxes and ties. Blue and silver, green and gold. _Swish swish _went the skirts of the ladies, _tap tap _went the shoes of the men. Katy Perry in pink, Nicki Minaj in blue. Bruno Mars in a black suit, Adam Levine in grey.

Austin and Ally in red.

"I...I'm sorry," Austin said, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off. "I was a little, I mean I was just kind of, uh...well you know, I was just feeling a little,"

"Feeling a little red?" Ally finished for him. "Me too."

"Yeah. A little red," Austin smiled, holding out a hand to pull her up. "Just a little red."

"Good. We can be red together." Ally offered, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You sure?" He asked hesitantly, a little surprised at how quickly it went.

"Yes," She said sweetly. "I'd like for there to be an us."

"I like the sound of that," Austin laughed. "So, uh, what are we gonna do now?"

"Now, I think we wait for the awards to be over and we take this one day at a time," Ally suggested.

"This?" Austin questioned.

"Yep," Ally affirmed. "This. Us."

"Red," Austin added.

"That's right," Ally laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Red." He leaned in towards her, their lips about to touch, when Trish and Dez barged in.

"There you guys are!" Trish screamed. "We have to be in our seats in five minutes! What were you guys doing? Never mind that, we have to go, come on!"She tugged Ally away and Dez stayed behind with Austin.

"Kiss her?" Dez asked quietly as they walked slowly.

"No," Austin replied with a laugh. "You guys interrupted us,"

"Tell her you love her?" Dez tried again, slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Not in those particular words," Austin drew out playfully.

"Well what were you two doing then?" Dez asked impatiently. "Give me something, man!"

"We were talking about colors," Austin said with a secretive smile.

"Colors?" Dez asked skeptically. "We're at the biggest awards show of the year and you and Ally were sitting on the ground, talking about colors."

"Yes, yes we were," Austin said. "That's what we were doing." The boys headed towards their seats with the girls and Austin patted Dez on the back.

"Well whatever makes you guys happy, I guess," Dez laughed. "Colors, honestly man."

**... ... ... ... ...**

"And the winner for Best Male Artist Video is..._Austin Moon!" _The crowd cheered as Austin walked up to the stage, shocked, to recieve his award.

"Oh my...oh my gosh," Austin said, accepting his golden statue. "Wow, where to begin? Um, I'd like to thank my mom and dad, obviously, for putting up with me this whole time, and my awesome manager Trish, for...managing," He said, with a wink thrown to his curly-haired friend. "And my best friend Dez for directing the video that won this, so, Dez, you rock!" He pointed towards the redhead and the crowd cheered. "And lastly, I'd like to thank my best friend Ally for inspiring me, for writing all these songs, and for...for being the person I love. I, uh, wouldn't be here without you. And Ally, I, uh, I love you. Thank you everyone," He said to the crowd, and stepped down to go back to his friends.

The cameras followed him towards his seat, catching the looks he threw to Ally and the sweet, gentle kiss they finally shared, slightly smearing her red lipstick.

"We're out then," She whispered after they pulled away. "Does this make us official?"

"Do you want to be?" He whispered back, ignoring the cameras broadcasting their conversation to the world.

"Yes," She said, sealing it with a kiss. "Yes I do."

The cameras finally got bored and let them sit in relative peace, Trish and Dez wearing matching faces of equal shock and happiness for their friends.

"Maybe it'll be you next," Austin said to Dez on the way back home. "You never know."

"Me and who?" Dez laughed back. "Trish? No way!"

"You never know Dez," Austin said after kissing Ally's cheek. "After all, you're both purple."

But Austin and Ally were red.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**A/N: Thank you again! And I repeat THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! It belongs to Wonderstruck-Ambition. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. I don't know what happened this chapter but something did! I apologise. The first chapter was written by ********, the second by ****Wonderstruck-Ambition**** and this one by**** loveableturtle. ****It's called Stole my Heart. I really love this one because I wish something like this should have actually happened in season 1. Loveableturtle is AMAZING and Geek Chic is Awesome. You should go checkout all her other stories.**

**P.S.; I do NOT own this story!**

**Stole My Heart**

Ally POV

I had never been so angry before in my life. I mean, seriously? I know we've only known each other for a little while, but we were _partners_. And when you make someone your partner, that usually entails trust, maybe even friendship. You would think that a guy who asks you to be his partner would maybe, possibly respect you enough not to steal from you. But apparently not, as proven by the one and only Austin Moon.

I mean, sure, I was on my way to his house to ask him about it, make sure that there was nothing else going on here, hoping that he might possibly have some kind of explanation. But I kinda knew, deep down, that he didn't. I knew he was guilty, just from the look on his face on that security tape. He was guilty. He stole the guitar. He was the mall thief.

When I knocked on his front door, it was Mimi that opened it. She smiled warmly at me, ushering me inside without a word.

"Austin is in his room." She said. I smiled back at her, but felt guilty. Here she was, being really, really welcoming, and I was about to go up there and yell at her son, and most likely break off our partnership and ruin his dreams of being famous. But she didn't have to know that right then. If she did, she probably wouldn't have let me in the house.

I ran up the stairs, pausing outside Austin's door. I could hear voices, him and Dez, but the sound was too muffled to pick up on any actual words. Trying to control my anger, I reached out and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Austin! It's Ally!" I shouted. I heard more sounds, a little more hushed.

"One second!" he shouted, sounding a little panicked. I smirked knowingly, then frowned again. I didn't _want _him to be guilty!

A few seconds later, he opened the door. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything Dez screamed and ran out, pushing past me and running down the stairs. I stared after him, confused.

"So, what's up?" Austin asked me, putting his hands in his pockets and walking back into his bedroom.

"Nothing," I lied, putting on a smile as I looked behind the open door, "just wanted to talk."

I opened his drawer quickly, while his back was turned, but all I saw were shirts and a pair of jeans. I leant back against the dresser casually as he turned back to face me.

"Are you still mad about me being late?" he asked as I walked across the room. I realised that I wasn't, strangely enough. I was too mad about him being the mall thief to worry about his tardiness.

"Why, is there something else I should be mad at you about?" I questioned, stepping closer to him.

"No…" he said unconvincingly, "Just the late thing."

"You got a lot of nice instruments in here," I started, changing tactic, "get any new ones lately?"

He moved backwards as I stepped towards him. I could see he was getting nervous.

"No."

"Oh…then what's this?" I yelled, taking a chance and turning towards the bed, yanking the covers off to reveal…nothing. Embarrassed, I glanced at him. He looked a little peeved.

"That _was_ my made bed! Now I'm not gonna get any allowance! Thanks a lot." He muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I couldn't help but feel a little bad, but my anger soon chased the guilt away.

"Sorry." I said, looking away and noticing the closet. He seemed to panic a little, so I turned back to him.

"You sure you don't have anything you wanna tell me?" I asked, advancing towards him once again. He walked backwards, towards the closet, "Like, err, some big…secret?" he moved backwards into the closet door and I stepped even closer, knowing that I had him trapped.

"Err…my middle name is Monica!" he blurted. I frowned, distracted by this. Monica? Really?

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Look, Austin, just tell me." I muttered, getting impatient. He attempted to move away from the door but I blocked him.

"You got something in the closet you don't want me to see, Austin?" I asked. He gulped, shaking his head. I stood on my tiptoes so that we were nose to nose.

"Are you sure?" I said lowly. He gulped again, eyes darting around, refusing to meet my own. I stayed there, refusing to move until he looked at me and told me straight. After a few seconds his eyes met mine.

"I erm…"

"What, Austin?"

"I love you!" he blurted. I froze. Did he really just say that? Was it just to distract me from the whole guitar thing? I glared at him.

"Nice try, but-" I started, but he cut me off. By _kissing me. _I gasped into his lips, arms flying up to go around his neck without thinking about it. His hands came up to rest on my hips, pulling me close to him. I kissed him back, and before o knew it he'd spun us around, so I had my back against the closet door, and after a minute or so I felt him bite my lips. The sensations that simple action sent through my body made me gasp loudly, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I'd always found the notion of French Kissing slightly revolting, but right then I totally understood the appeal. But maybe that was just Austin…he made everything feel good. I sighed when his hands slid around my back, resting dangerously low. I moved my hands to slide them into his hair, tugging a little to see what he did. He groaned, pulling away and leaving us both panting. He trailed kisses down my neck, stopping at one spot to nibble the skin gently. I moaned, _literally moaned, _and lost control a little, pushing him backwards over to his bed.

His knees met the bed and he fell back into a sitting position. I straddled his thighs, smiling as he leant up to kiss me again. I knew how dangerous this situation was. We were alone in his bedroom, which just happened to be soundproof, (the only reason that Mike and Mimi Moon allowed him to have any instruments), and though they had only known each other for a little while, there was enough unresolved sexual tension between us that you could cut it with a knife. At least, that was what Trish told me one time. I had scoffed at the notion, but now I realised that she was right.

I leant forward to kiss him harder and he lay backwards. I hovered above him, using my arms to hold me up, but after a minute or so I started to cramp up. Grunting unattractively, I rolled over to lay beside him on the bed, breathing heavily. He stayed where he was, and when I looked over at him, his eyes were closed. I frowned, seeing red.

"Austin Monica Moon, if you have fallen asleep after _that _I swear-"

"Oh, trust me Ally, I'm not asleep. I don't think I'll be going to sleep for another, say, twenty years or so." He murmured. She couldn't help but smile a little smugly at that.

"Good, because I'd be pretty offended if my first kiss ended in the guy falling asleep." I joked. He turned his head towards me, eyes snapping open.

"That was your first kiss?" he asked incredulously. I nodded, wondering why he looked so surprised.

"Yeah…why are you so shocked? Do you really think I'm the kind of girl to have been kissed a lot?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's just…you seemed so experienced." He shrugged. I chuckled.

"I read a lot of romance novels."

"Evidently."

"So…what you said, before that happened…did you mean it?"

"What, that my middle name is Monica? Yeah, that's true." He looked ashamed, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was talking about. He was just messing with me.

"You know that wasn't what I meant." I sighed. He smiled softly, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I meant that too."

"How long have you, erm…felt that way?" I asked awkwardly. He shrugged.

"I don't know…okay, that was a lie. I do know. I've liked you, a lot, since I first heard you singing Double Take. I buried the feelings, but when you came here the first time I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you are, and how nice your hair was….and I guess, since then, I've liked you more and more every day. And somewhere along the line, that 'like' turned into love." He explained. I smiled.

"Good. Because guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too." I whispered. He grinned, kissing me again. This time it was sweeter, less heated. But just as nice.

"Austin, wait a second."

"What?"

"I know you're the mall thief!" I blurted. He stopped, just millimetres away from my lips, and frowned.

"What?"

"Trish and I saw the security tapes. I know you stole the guitar, and I know you're the mall thief." I muttered, refusing to meet his eyes. I couldn't bear it. Not after he just told me he loved me, and I had told him I loved him too. After a few seconds of silence, Austin started laughing. I glanced up at him, confused.

"What?"

"You think I'm the mall thief?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Ally, I took the guitar to get it signed by Bruno Mars. I felt bad about you having to miss the concert, since I know how much you love him, and because of my lateness. I just wanted it to be a surprise. If I had known you would think I was the mall thief…well, I still would have done it, but I would have been more careful." He explained, shrugging. I grinned, burying my head in his neck.

"I am so glad you're innocent!" I whispered into his shirt. His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head gently.

"So am I." he joked. I laughed a little, then pulled away to look up at him.

"Erm, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say you got it _signed _by _Bruno Mars?" _I squealed. He chuckled, nodding. I jumped up off the bed and ran to the closet, yanking the door open and picking up the guitar. I saw the autograph and grinned even wider.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, you are the best best friend ever!" I squealed. He laughed, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck softly. I shivered, putting the guitar back down on the ground, completely distracted.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't wanna be the best 'best friend' ever?"

"What else could you want to be?"

"The best boyfriend ever." He breathed in my ear. I smiled.

"Of course. You know, you really are a thief." I murmured. He froze.

"What? I told you, I only borrowed the guitar, I was giving it back!" he protested. I laughed.

"I'm not talking about the guitar. But you did steal something very important to me."

"What did I steal?"

"You stole my heart."

**Thank you for Reading! Leave a review, helps me out! I do NOT own this story and I don't own Austin and Ally or I would have them sleeping with each other since the first episode.**

**The writers:**

**Chapter1: u/3581887/H-dollz**

**Chapter2: u/3618217/Wonderstruck-Ambition**

**Chapter3: u/3595034/loveableturtle**

**Love, **

**A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for reviewing. I love to hear your opinions. One question was asked and I am answering: Dear Guest, I don't know what your name is but I am telling you I didn't mean any harm by this. I'm just really bored at the moment. I just wanted have some fun writing this. I would LOVE to write my own stories but I don't have a lot of time for that, maybe after this year or in a couple of months I will. I could just add these stories to my favorites, but I am not the only who wants read these kinds of stories. I was actually requested to do this. Some people who were new to this site asked for my help and opinion for good stories on Twitter. I was just trying to help them by putting together my favorite stories. I've been reading these kinds of fanfictions and stories of the AMAZING writers for years now, so I know a lot about them. And this is NOT just to get views, I'm not selfish. What I do find selfish is that some of these writers don't even get the credit THEY DESERVE! Maybe, if people read this they could check the original writers out and give them the credit they DESERVE! I've said this a lot of times already and I'm saying it again, if ANY writer wants me to put down their stories I WILL. If you don't like my idea then don't read it I'm not forcing you or anyone. I'm not desperate, I just really appreciate you reading it.**

**Soo thank you again! And before I start writing a novel, the next chapter. This is called Gold Stars by ExtremeSaucicity. Give the writer a Thumbs up for this one and look at their other amazing stories.**

**Gold Stars**

"Ally! Stay still," Austin muttered as he pulled another gold star sticker off her cheek.

"Ouch!" Ally whined as she scrunched up her nose in displeasure. "It feels pinchy!" A hand flew up to her cheek to rub the spot where the sticker had pulled at her hairs.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Hey, you're the one who stuck those gold stars all over your face," he snorted.

She sighed and continued swinging her legs back and forth from her seat on the counter of Sonic Boom. And then she brightened up at him. "But guess how many I got today!"

He gave her a look. "There's no _way _you counted all those stars. Or kept track of them. There must be, like, a million on you right now. _At least,_" he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled at his teasing but stopped when he peeled another one off her arm. "Hey!" she pouted, cradling her arm. "You ruined the Big Dipper constellation on my arm!"

Austin shook his head but couldn't stop the grin that made its way onto his face. "You're ridiculous," he snickered fondly as he added it to the pile accumulating on the counter next to them.

"You're right, though," she said sheepishly. She realized the easy joke and quickly tacked on, "Not the part about me being ridiculous."

He gave her an inquisitive look and grabbed her hand, starting to pull off all the stars on her wrist as he held it gently. "Right about what, then?" he murmured, trying to ignore how small and soft her hand felt so he could focus on picking at all the little stars.

She watched as he yanked away another one and gently rubbed his thumb over the pink mark left behind. "I lost count after 547 stars," she answered, looking even more sheepish.

Austin's finger strayed over a gold star and he looked up at her with an incredulous grin. "You are_ insane_."

"I know." She smiled so wide, it made her nose crinkle in the cutest fashion and he shook his head again.

There was still a star near the corner of her forehead and one more on her other cheek, but he hadn't the heart to pull those off just yet. "God, you're adorable," he laughed as he pulled another one from her elbow and threw it into the pile.

She blushed at the compliment, mildly annoyed that she still wasn't quite used to how easily he gave them to her. "Thanks," she said softly.

He shot her another grin before gently taking her arm and turning it over, examining the limb for any stars that he might have missed. "Okay, other arm."

Ally rolled her eyes but obediently stuck out her other star-covered limb anyway. "You know, you don't have to do this," she said lightly as his calloused fingers circled around her wrist delicately.

Austin blinked and his other hand paused on its way to picking at a star on her upper arm. "Um. Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he eyed her.

She hesitated. "Well, no..." she admitted, blushing as he raised an eyebrow at her response. "It's just... um, I feel kinda bad if you're just standing there, pulling off the stickers _for_ me..."

He reached for her neck and smirked when her eyes widened and her breathing stilled. "Oh, trust me. I don't mind," he chuckled as his fingers grazed the skin of her neck briefly before he ripped off another star.

"Ow!" she hissed, hand flying up to rub the spot on her neck. She glared at him. "You just like torturing me, don't you?" she accused through narrowed eyes.

He reached up and pulled another one, this time from her hair. After throwing it into the pile, he ran his fingers through her soft waves, smoothing down the flyaways. Austin gave her a sly smile. "Yeah, something like that," he smirked.

Ally rolled her eyes and looked down at her uniform. She plucked one from her skirt and stuck it on Austin's upper cheek with her thumb, using just a _smidgen_ more force than necessary. "Jerk," she sing-songed.

"Whoa, hey!" he exclaimed, turning his head to the side. He turned his head back and fixed her with a flat stare. "Well? How do I look?" he asked tonelessly.

"Hm... I don't think that one is enough," she said thoughtfully. She tilted her head to the side, smiling mischievously.

His eyes widened as he caught on to her little plan. "Wait, don't—!"

And then she proceeded to stick random stars all over his face.

"_Ally!_" he laughed at the sudden sticker barrage, grabbing at her hands. "Stop. Hey! Stop it!"

She started giggling like mad at his futile attempts to stop the onslaught of stars. "I'm going to make you look like the night sky!"

After a few more stickers, Ally finally quieted her giggling and Austin held her hands still and steady in his.

"Done? Are you done here?" he asked mock-exasperatedly, raising both eyebrows at her.

Ally nodded with a toothy smile. "Yep!" she chirped delightedly. She leaned back and admired her handi-work as he rolled his eyes.

There were three on his right cheek, two on his left, one on his jaw, and she managed to land two in his bangs.

She freed one of her hands from his grasp and ruffled his bangs fondly, watching as the two stars fluttered into her lap. "This is a good look for you," she teased.

"I dunno about that," he murmured as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He tapped an index finger on the star still gracing her cheek and smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure you wear them better."

She blinked at him, bringing her fingertips up to ghost across the same spot on her cheek. "You missed this one," she frowned, starting to pick at it.

Austin quickly wrapped his fingers around her slim wrist, softly telling her, "I like that one. Leave it."

She looked at him with wide, startled eyes and awkwardly placed her hand back in her lap. "O-okay," she whispered with pink cheeks, "I'll leave it alone."

He gave her a sly smirk and focused on the few stars that were still left in her hair.

"Here," Ally murmured softly as she reached for the ones on Austin's face. "Do you want me to get those?"

Austin shrugged and his eyes flickered over to meet hers before moving back to her hair. "If you want."

"Okay." She peeled each star off carefully, meticulously. Whenever Austin winced or flinched mildly, she apologized quietly and rubbed the area gently with her fingers.

She placed her hands back in her lap when she finished and Austin leaned back a moment later. "Well, I got the ones out of your hair so give me your arm again." He peeled one off her upper arm and looked her in the eye. "I am not, however, going to help you pull them off your uniform. You're on your own there," he deadpanned.

Ally shot him yet another sheepish look. "Alright, alright! That's my fault, anyway. I guess I got a bit... overzealous."

Austin scoffed and looked at her in disbelief. "A _bit_?"

She deflated embarrassingly and rolled her eyes. "Fine. So I went a _little _overboard..." she mumbled under her breath.

"A lot, you went a _lot_ overboard," he pointed out dryly.

She puffed out her cheeks childishly. "But they're so pretty!" she pouted. She stuck out her bottom lip even further when he added another one to the pile.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well, next time, just stick them on your songbook or something, okay? Leave your clothes and _face _alone," he said, with extra emphasis and a poke to her cheek on 'face'.

She giggled and pushed his finger away from her cheek. "Don't worry. I think I finally got this 'need a gold star' thing out of my system."

Austin's shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh, thank god. I was afraid I'd be pulling gold stars off you for _days_." But he quickly shot her a grin to let her know he was joking, for the most part.

Ally rolled her eyes half-heartedly at him. She watched as he pulled a star from the crook of her elbow and held out her arm, examining it like he had done previously to her other one. Satisfied that he hadn't missed any, he gently dropped her arm into her own lap and grinned at her. "Finished!"

"You got them all?" she asked.

He nodded. "You've been properly de-starred," he replied, choosing to ignore the two stars he left behind on her forehead and on her cheek, underneath the corner of her eye.

"Awesome!" She hopped down from the counter and stood on her tippy toes with her hands on his chest to steady herself, so she could give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Austin!" she said, giving him a brillant smile.

Austin's eyes widened and his fingers flew up to his cheek. "Um, thanks?" he squeaked, sure that he was turning pink.

Ally laughed and ran past Austin, bounding up the steps to the practice room. She reached the top and spun around, resting her arms on the railing. "Austin? You coming?" she asked impatiently.

"Wha—? Huh?" Austin stuttered, looking around the room in a daze before settling his eyes on Ally at the top of the stairs.

She grinned at his reaction and tilted her head to the side. "The song?" she asked pointedly, arching a perfect brow. "We have a song to write," she reminded him, biting back a grin.

That snapped him out of his stupor and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Oh, right!" And then he ran to the stairs and quickly jogged up the steps, taking two at a time.

Ally smiled and turned to face him when he reached the top. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Oh, and by the way, you still have two more on your face," he said casually.

She stopped in her tracks and frowned, reaching up to feel for the two stars. "You're so weird, why didn't you just peel them off?"

Austin laughed. "This coming from the girl who put them there in the first place?"

"... Hm. Fair point."

He reached up and cupped the nape of her neck, rubbing his thumb over his favorite star. "Besides," he murmured softly, "those stars aren't _so_ bad." His looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "It's why I left them."

She swallowed nervously and slowly lowered her hands. "Oh. Okay," she tried to say, but it mostly came out as a surprised squeak. She looked up at him with wide and unblinking doe eyes. And in the end, he blamed what happened next on those dark eyes with their heavy lashes.

Austin leaned down and kissed her gently, entangling his other hand in her wavy locks.

He pulled away after a moment and grinned down at her. "Sorry. I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he said huskily, not sounding even a bit apologetic.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she drew in a shaky breath. "You know what? I think I can find it somewhere in my heart to forgive you."

Austin laughed and moved in to kiss her again.

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Tell me your opinions! I repeat I do NOT own this story, ExtremeSaucicity does.**

**Love, **

**A**

Chapter4: u/3577515/ExtremeSaucicity

**The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you guys for reviewing! Love you people! A big shoutout to: NoRulesOrRestrictions and Brainstewjinx! So without further ado, I give you Baby Pictures by a cold day in december. I read this not so long ago and LOVED it. The writer is just downright AMAZING! Have you read those stories?! Give the writer some love!**

**P.S: If you haven't realized it yet, I do NOT own this story.**

**Baby Pictures**

"I've nearly saved up enough money to buy my own place!" twenty year old Austin Moon announced as he walked into the kitchen of his family home for breakfast.

"_Charming_." Mimi said as she looked at her son. "Pancakes are on the table," she commented idly and watched as his eyes darted to the syrupy breakfast laid out for him.

"Love you, Mom," he said as he sat down and began to eat his pancakes.

They sat in comfortable silence, Austin at the table and Mimi leaning against the counter in their kitchen. She drummed her nails on the table whilst she thought of the best way to approach the topic she wanted to bring up.

His mom looked at him with a hopeful expression, "Austin, honey?"

"Yeah mom?" he asked warily as he continued to eat his pancake breakfast. He knew he had to be at work soon, the record company were expecting him, and as the youngest producer they had hired, he had to be there and offer the best ideas possible for the new artists.

Austin loved his job and was just glad the company was so interested in hiring younger employees to _connect with the youth of today,_ as they had put it.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" Austin's head snapped up to look at his mother as she had an innocent smile, much alike to his, plastered on her face.

"No," he said and went back to his breakfast.

"But Austin!" his mother whined. "You haven't even heard what I need you to do yet!"

"Judging by the expression on your face," Austin looked at her whilst wiping syrup off of his lip with his index finger, "I _really_ don't want to know."

"It's just a small favour, please sweetheart," her tone was pleading and Austin mentally grimaced.

Whenever his mother asked him to do her a favour, he always got into some kind of trouble. So much so, that he was very reluctant to do any kind of favours for her at all, lest she unintentionally embarrass him once again.

However, taking one look at his mother's pleading eyes had his defences crumbling.

"I'll hear you out." Austin said dryly before taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Well, you see..." Mimi started. "Both mine and your father's printers have stopped working, and I promised Auntie Jeannette I'd send her some baby pictures of you for her album."

Austin rolled his eyes. Auntie Jeannette _always_ wanted pictures from someone.

"So," he said around his mouthful of food, "Just use my printer."

"About that..." his mother trailed off with a wince.

"_Mom!_" Austin whined after swallowing. "What have you done?"

"Well I tried to use the printer but then I pressed too many buttons at once. Then it just turned off and I can't get it to turn back on again."

"Ugh." Austin groaned as he picked up his plate to take to the dishwasher. "I'll take a look over the next couple of days and get it done for you, alright?"

"No!" his mother cried and he turned to look at her with a raised brow. "Jeannette needs the photos A.S.A.P and she lives so far away, the mailing time will take ages."

"Can't you just email the photos to her and she can print them off?" Austin asked sceptically and Mimi let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's Jeannette, she couldn't work a printer to save her life. I don't even know if she _has_ a printer."

Austin leaned against the hob, facing his mother and continued to look at her. "Okay, so, let me get this straight: she can't print them, so we have to print them. However, yours and dad's printers are mysteriously broken and you managed to break mine, correct?" at her nod he continued on. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well, you have those big industrial printers at work and—"

"No. No way." Austin said. He moved to walk out of the room and away from the conversation, but Mimi caught his wrist.

"Please, Austin! Just this one time. I just need you to do this for me."

"Mom, I always do stuff for you!" Austin said exasperatedly. "But, just not this, okay?"

"Why not?" she said petulantly and Austin wondered who was really the adult in this relationship.

"Because there are _so_ many things that could go wrong."

Mimi blinked rapidly, her eyes starting to water. Austin tried to look away. "Please darling, I really need you to help me out."

One glance back at his mother and her sad eyes, and Austin had caved. "Alright, alright. Fine. I'll print the stupid photos."

"Oh good!" Mimi said excitedly, all traces of tears gone and a wide, almost scary smile etched on her face in their place. "I put them all on a USB for you. Love you!" she called as she kissed his cheek and left the room.

Austin resisted the urge to put his head in his hands and settled for rolling his eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

Austin walked self consciously through the halls of Starr Records, their logo, _shoot for the stars!_ staring back at him every time he turned a corner. He felt as if someone may look at his bag and use their x-ray vision powers to instantly see his baby pictures on the USB, then snicker at him eternally.

Sometimes, Austin regrets hanging out with Dez so much.

Walking into his office, he set the bag down on the chair and winced at his messy table. Jimmy came around regularly to talk to him, and messy tables were not impressive, even he knew that.

He organised what he could, and haphazardly slipped everything else into the empty drawer at the bottom of his desk, kept solely for the purpose of stuffing things in there for emergencies.

Moving his bag, Austin sat down in the big black swivel chair —custom furniture for all producers— and span in circles giggling to himself. Then, he caught himself and lost the smirk from his face, straightening his tie and coughing, reminding himself that this was actually his _job_.

Austin moved the mouse connected to his extremely large computer screen and it came to life instantly, showing a picture of him at a company work party. You could barely see him but for the blonde hair, and he hardly recognised half of the people in the photograph, but it made him feel like a real part of the machine that was his workplace; he couldn't look at it without smiling.

Chuckling goofily at his password, he reached down to slide the USB out of the bag and smoothly into its slot. This, however, didn't quite go to plan, when the USB slot rejected the device.

That is how Jimmy walked in on Austin, trying to jam the USB into the niche with a desperately concentrated look on his face.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he sauntered over to the desk, flipping the USB stick and gliding it into the gap with ease. "Wrong way around," he said smugly.

"Psht," Austin said, shrugging his shoulders with an embarrassed expression. "I knew that."

"Of _course_ you did." Jimmy said patronisingly, tacking a wide grin onto the end. "_Anyway,_ I have a couple of new songs I want you to listen to. One of our best songwriters has just come back from vacation, and I think you'll get on well with her."

"Okay." Austin said with an open smile and Jimmy patted the desk twice with his hand.

"That's what I like to hear."

He got up and left the door open, something Austin always got annoyed at him for. He loved his boss, but he liked his door _closed_. He sighed and got up to close it softly himself before settling back down in his chair comfortably.

With the USB firmly lodged into the computer, he opened up the file the pictures were on, reluctantly smiling at himself as a small child and the various family members surrounding him in the pictures.

He copied them over to a blank document, making sure they'd be printed in full colour and on the pretty, glossy paper. The shine on that type of paper always fascinated Austin.

Then, he clicked print and sat back in his chair, hands placed loosely behind his blond head and a lazy grin on his face.

For once, nothing had gone wrong.

Austin waited a couple of minutes for the pictures to print. In the mean time, he listened to one of the new songs, and was amazed by the quality of the voice, the words... he wished he knew who this girl was.

When he removed his headset, he expected to hear the whirr of the printer, but it was suspiciously absent. Doubt crept slowly into the corners of Austin's mind and dread started to rise up from his stomach, but he didn't let it faze him as he opened up the list of the company's most recent prints.

His eyes skim-read downwards until he came to his print:

_Austin Moon; printed from office 356.__  
__To; office 139._

Austin groaned loudly as he read the line, throwing his heat back against the chair.

"No, no, no, no, no," he chanted as he brought his head forward to meet his palms and whined out loud, cursing his mother and her bad luck under his breath.

Office 139 was at least two floors below him, probably on the other side of the building too.

Austin's groan became louder as he thought of who could be holding his baby pictures right now and shot out of his seat, determined to get them back as soon as possible.

_And_ move out of his house as soon as possible, he added as an afterthought.

Rushing through the corridors of the main Starr Records HQ, Austin sent harried smiles to anyone he passed, looking frantically around him for the room he'd sent the confidential pictures to.

He ended up in the secondary reception, for any new clients waiting for meetings and interviews; as oppose the one on the ground floor for people who thought they could just wander into the building and receive a recording contract as if it were their God-given right.

Austin rolled his eyes involuntarily at the thought and continued to dash through the lobby.

Never having been in this part of the building before, he had no idea where he was going. He looked around at the numbers on the doors with a permanent worried expression and wandered around looking lost for a good ten minutes.

Just when he had been about to give up, he saw 139 at the end of a very long corridor, hidden by a maze of other, more obvious offices. He almost felt as if he were intruding as he walks down toward what he suspects is a very important person's office, and cringes at the fact this person has his private pictures.

Raising his hand to knock on the door, he hears someone call out to him and turns around.

A man, looking to be about twenty four, comes up to Austin with a polite smile.

Something about the man makes Austin feel uneasy.

"Hello," the black haired man said and Austin nodded. "And you are?"

"Austin Moon, producer." Austin said smugly.

"So, would you be looking for Miss Ally Dawson?" he asked and Austin tilted his head unsurely.

"Is that whose office this is?" At the affirmative nod, Austin continued. "Then yes. She has something of mine."

"Well, Ally's eating lunch now." Austin studied the man's green eyes and the uncomfortable feeling grew.

"And you are?" Austin asked, fighting the urge to roll his button-down shirts sleeve's up to his elbows — it wouldn't be good to be so unprofessional with someone of the company he didn't know at all.

The man sticks his hand out for Austin to shake and Austin does so, out of politeness. "Ally's PA, or personal assistant, David Jones."

'Yes, I'm not stupid', Austin thinks but lets it go. "When we will she be back?"

"Half an hour to an hour, I suspect." He's scrutinising Austin closely and Austin immediately feels the need to call him The Raven, coupled with his stare, the beady, almost black eyes and black hair fitting the title and all.

"Well, I'll come back then, then." Austin said curtly and The Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Ally's very busy," he said, "I don't think that will be appropriate—"

"I am a producer at this recording company and if I need to see Miss Dawson, then I will." Austin said to The Raven, regretting having to be so abrupt. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." The Raven said tersely and spun around, stalking off. Austin smirked.

Austin trudged to lunch, determined to ignore The Raven's advice and find Ally as soon as possible.

Her name sounded familiar, but he took no notice of it as he joined the queue to get a Starbucks. The company had gotten a little one in their lounging area and Austin was thankful for it almost every day.

He wasn't really hungry, so he sat on one of the plush chairs with his hot coffee and pulled out his ear buds, going into his emails to listen to the rest of the songs.

Just as he had finished listening to them, about twenty minutes later, he scrolled to the bottom of Jimmy's email and his eyes widened.

_Songs sung, written and composed by Head Songwriter Ally Dawson, Office 139._

Underneath that, it read:

_Austin, you never met her when we first employed you because she took a long holiday, around two months. Inspiration and all that. She came back a few days ago and I'll think you'll agree the songs are perfect for our artists. Go and chat with her sometime, you may be working closely in the future!_

Austin resisted the urge to groan once again. Great — someone who was his equal, if not superior had now probably seen his baby pictures. A brilliant songwriter, singer and composer would be mocking and ridiculing him every time they worked together.

He sighed loudly as a substitute and drained his cup of coffee.

Silently, he got up and tried to prepare himself for what would probably be the most embarrassing situation his mother had ever gotten him into.

Austin's walk back toward his office seemed longer than usual, his expression downcast and upset. He was on the same floor as Ally Dawson, but resisted the urge to go back to her office. It's barely been half an hour and he _really_ doesn't want to talk to The Raven again.

He is about to reach the stairs when a woman walks past him. She's short, with the tips of her hair dyed blonde, and extremely high heels that Austin has no idea how she balances.

Her pencil skirt is black with a blue shirt and Austin immediately becomes curious.

It had not been the outfit that had made him do a double take, but the song she had been openly humming.

Specifically, one of the songs Jimmy had sent Austin to listen to.

"Excuse me?" Austin called out awkwardly and coughed, trying to regain some confidence. "Miss, excuse me?"

The woman he was sure was Ally spun around to look at him. A kind smile formed on her face and he admired how pretty she was as she walked towards him.

"Hey, can I help you?" she asked as she reached him and he faltered for a second. Her smile brightened and Austin found himself smiling back.

"Uh, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, a tic of his. "You wouldn't happen to be Ally Dawson, would you?"

"That's me!" she announced vibrantly. "Did you need something?"

Austin thought it best not to bring up the baby pictures as the first thing he ever said to her. "Jimmy sent me some of your songs to listen to and I thought they were good. Like, really good. He said we should talk sometime."

Ally's eyes widened in recognition. "So you must be Austin Moon then?" she asked excitedly and he nodded. She held her hand out for him to shake and he took her delicate little hand in his large one, secretly enjoying the warmth.

"Let's go to my office, it's only down the hall." Ally turned on the spot and Austin followed, choosing not to point out just yet that he knew exactly where he was. He kept pace with her all the way there, their hands occasionally brushing as they walked.

They reached the long corridor, which somehow seemed a little less intimidating with Ally by his side.

"It's kind of scary at first," Ally said gesturing to the long hallway, "but you get used to it, I guess."

When they reached her door, she went to open it but Austin beat her to it, opening her door for her and miming for her to go in first. She smiled up at him gratefully —Austin really quite liked the huge height difference— and slowly walked into her office.

Just as he was about to go in himself. The Raven appeared at the end of the corridor. Austin could feel his glare even from where he was standing. The Raven started to walk toward him and Ally's office, Austin ready to challenge him when Ally called out an, "Austin?" from inside her office.

He looked at her from where he was standing in the doorway and smiled. Then he gave a smug grin and a sarcastic half-wave to The Raven, mouthing _buh-bye_ and closing the door before the black-haired man had even reached the halfway point of the corridor.

"So," Ally said from where she was perched on her desk, legs crossed. Austin stared at them but quickly tore his gaze away before Ally caught him. "What was that about?" Ally asked with a smile and laughter clouding her voice.

"Your PA and I, don't exactly uh, get along." Austin said with a rueful smile and loosened his tie, undoing the top button on his shirt.

"Oh, and why is that? Competition?" Ally asked and smirked. Austin was pleasantly surprised by her flirty tone, but happy nonetheless.

"Maybe." Austin rolled up his shirt sleeves just as Ally slipped her feet out of her heels.

"Sorry, these things kill me," she apologised as she placed them at the corner of her desk.

Austin was just glad she felt so comfortable around him already. "No worries. How old is that guy anyway?"

Ally stared unconsciously at his muscular arms but Austin failed to notice. "Twenty five, I think?"

"Way too old to be your PA." Austin said immediately and Ally grinned.

"Well, when you're one of the youngest at the company, what can you do? He's competent enough," she said with a flippant wave of her hand.

"So you don't like him either, huh?" he questioned, a grin beginning to form. "How old are you then?"

Ally moved back onto the desk more comfortably, accepting that this was obviously her and Austin getting to know each other better. He sat down in the chair in front of her, arms resting on the sides of the luxurious seat.

"Twenty. And honestly? Sometimes he gives me the creeps." Austin grinned. "You know, stares too long or lingers in the doorway when I've dismissed him. I don't like to say it, but it's true."

"You're so horrible, Ally." Austin said with an appalled look. "How am I even going to work with you?"

Ally's face turned worried and her mouth dropped open a little. "No, no, I didn't mean—!"

"Relax, Ally." Austin said chuckling. "I don't much like him either. Makes me feel uneasy."

"You're not horrible at all," he spoke again with a reassuring smile when he saw the nervousness in her eyes. "And I'm twenty, too."

"We must be the youngest ones at the company." Ally said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad. Gives us a connection that everyone else doesn't have," he said and Ally smiled but said nothing.

After a beat of silence, she spoke up. "You really think my songs are good?"

"Amazing," Austin said. "How did you get to be Head of the Song Writing department so young?" he asked curiously.

"Worked my way up, I guess. Jimmy liked my songs most and they didn't really have a Head Song-Writer when I came here, so he just gave the position to me."

"When did you start here?" Austin asked.

"Around a year ago? I only got my promotion around four months ago though—"

Ally was cut off by the door opening to reveal Jimmy. Neither blond nor brunette moved as they were completely comfortable with Jimmy, and secretly revelling in the fact that they were probably his favourites.

"Heya J." Ally said with a smile and he grinned at her.

"So I see you two have met then?" Austin and Ally smiled widely whilst looking at each other. Jimmy went to stand beside the chair Austin was sitting in. "Good, eh?" he asked whilst nudging Austin's shoulder.

"Best ever." Austin said and watched as a blush started to grow across her cheeks. "Couldn't have asked for anyone better, in _any_ way." Austin smirked making Jimmy laugh and Ally's blush deepen to raspberry red.

"That's the spirit, Austin." Jimmy said through his laughter. "I think I'll leave you two to it, then," he said before walking out of the room, waving over his shoulder, but once again not bothering to close the door.

Ally jumped off of the desk and closed the door softly and it shut with a quiet click. "I hate when he leaves the door open," Ally mumbled and Austin turned around to look at her.

"You too? He _always_ does that to me!" Austin said and Ally smiled.

"Yeah, same, it bugs me so much."

They drifted into silence for a while. Austin breaks it. "I'm really glad I'm going to get to work with you, Ally," he said bashfully and Ally beamed.

"Me too, you seem really..." she trailed off thoughtfully and Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be offended?" he asked with a smile and Ally shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking of how to describe you. If I'd said 'cool', that makes me seem like some teenage dork, but if I'd said nice, that's way too generic."

Austin smirked. "How about charming and good looking?" he suggested innocently, causing Ally to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever Goldilocks." She shrugged and sank down in the chair next to him, since there were two in front of her desk.

Austin scoffed and looked at her disdainfully. "I'm not the one without shoes here," he coughed abruptly and the word _rude_ materialised as he did so.

"You take that back!" Ally said, swatting his arm while he laughed. "You said you didn't mind," she whined and he stopped laughing when he saw her cute little pout.

"Aw, Ally."

She turned away from him and he ran a hand through his hair. He got up from his seat and she still didn't turn to him. He knelt down in front of her slowly and placed an arm on one side of her chair for balance.

"I didn't mean it, you know."

Ally turned her head to face him with a wide smile spread across her face. She poked his cheek and giggled. "Sucker."

Austin opened his mouth wide in mock shock and placed a hand over his heart. "Why, Ally Dawson, how could you."

"Aw, poor Austin." Ally teased in a baby voice.

"Well." He said and stood up, towering over her even more than normal as she was sitting down.

She poked his stomach playfully. "I'm sowwy," she said, still using the baby voice. Austin looked down at her big, wide eyes and childlike expression and crossed his arms, pouting himself.

"Stupid cute face."

Ally laughed out loud. "Am I forgiven?" she asked hopefully.

Austin shook his head with a playful grin. "Nope."

Just as she was about to respond, the door burst open for a second time.

"David?" Ally asked questioningly from where she was still sitting, Austin standing in front of her with his hands nonchalantly in his pockets.

"What's going on here?" David demanded, his voice rough.

"We're getting to know each other." Austin said honestly but with a hint of triumph in his tone. Ally looked up at him —effectively hiding her face from David— and gave him a secret smile.

"Huh, likely. Right, Blondie, I think it's time you left, Ally's very busy—"

"Excuse you." Ally said, effectively silencing him. "I'm not busy at all, actually, and Jimmy is all for us spending time together."

Ally got up and walked towards David, or The Raven, as Austin was still calling him in his head. Austin smirked at the older male from behind Ally.

"Need I remind you that even though I _ask_ you to organise the events in my life, you do not own me, my life or who I spend my free time with. So, if you could politely stop trying to control everything I do, I'd be very grateful."

Austin stood back and watched, smothering his laugh as The Raven's face flickered between annoyance, anger, bewilderment, jealousy. He stomped off and slammed the door shut loudly, leaving Austin and Ally in blissful silence.

"Well," Ally said as she slid back into her seat, "at least he closed the door."

Austin shook his head and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, still smiling. "Just you."

After around and hour, Austin had Ally blushing again, but Austin thought about the fact that it would probably be him blushing in a moment.

It was time.

"Ally... There was actually a reason I came here to find you."

She looked at him questioningly and he continued. "Not that I wouldn't have sought you out soon enough, but there was a specific reason..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Austin?" Ally said gently from her seat beside him.

"Well, you see, I, well, I—" Austin stopped and composed himself. "I accidently printed off some rather personal pictures of myself at work and— No, not like that!" he said in response to Ally's alarmed eyebrow raise. "Like, personal as in my baby pictures."

Ally visibly relaxed and Austin chuckled. "Yeah, my printers are broken so my mom asked me if I could, but I accidently sent them to the printer in this room and I was wondering if you maybe you had them?" he asked in a rush and Ally blinked.

"Um, no, I don't think so," she said and looked at her printer tray. "Nothing here."

"Oh." Austin said dejectedly. If she didn't have them, who _did _have them? "I was sure they came to this room."

"Sorry." Ally said awkwardly and Austin sighed.

"Not your fault, my stupid mistake." They sat in silence before Austin slowly got up from his seat. "Look, as much as I've loved talking to you, I should probably go and do some work." Ally nodded and he headed for the door.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Ally echoed with a _yeah_ of her own and sat down as Austin closed the door softly.

After a few seconds, she sat in the chair behind her desk and opened the middle draw, looking up at the door before taking out the drawer's contents.

In her hands, she held the cutest baby pictures she had ever seen in her whole life. Her plan was to look through them, and then run to his office and say she saved them from mass-printing by picking them up at reception, where she saw them behind the desk.

It would be a win-win; her seeing the pictures and him owing her.

Admittedly, she did feel a little guilty, but the pictures were too adorable to resist.

She hadn't had a chance to look through more than a few of them before lunch, so began to flip through them now. A part of her nagged that this was bad, but she knew Austin a lot better now, and she didn't feel _as_ awful.

Cooing at the pictures, Ally began to enjoy herself when the door opened and she looked up in fright.

"I just came back because I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime—" Austin cut himself off when he saw her, sitting at her desk with the pictures in a pile next to her.

"Found them?" Ally said guiltily and lowered her head, ashamed of herself.

For a split second, Austin considered embarrassing her, but then figured he would have done the same in her position.

"Someone obviously loves me a lot more than they're letting on, I see."

Well, teasing her a little bit wouldn't hurt.

"Look, Austin, I'm really sorry, I mean I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have..."

Austin walked to her desk and put his palms on the table as she spoke.

"...but you're just so _cute!_" Ally hadn't meant to let that slip and looked up at him mortified.

"Hey, Ally, it's okay. No harm done right?" he smiled. "As long as you haven't made copies."

"Damn it." Ally said jokingly with a hesitant smile, handing over the pictures.

"I'm serious, Ally, it's fine. I know I was as good looking then as I am now," Austin said, popping his collar and causing her to laugh comfortably this time.

"Okay. I'm still sorry though."

"Stop apologising. I'm just glad it was you that had them and not someone else."

"I was going to give them back, honest!" she said. "I was just going to coo at them first."

"Fair enough," Austin said his signature grin.

"So..." Ally said when he just stood there, staring at her.

He rolled his eyes and walked around the desk, so he was standing in front of her. He bent down, much like before, but this time stopped at eye level and searched her eyes as if looking into her soul.

"Hi," she said sweetly and saw the vibrations of his chest to show his silent laughter.

"Hello," he returned and then leant in to give her a soft, sweet kiss. His hand cupped her face as he moved his lips once, twice and Ally hummed against his lips in contentment.

Much to her disappointment, he pulled away soon after and smiled softly at her, planting a gentle, lingering kiss on her forehead before standing up straight again.

"You're so endearing," Austin said as he looked down at her.

Ally mumbled a _thank you_ and watched him leave her office for a second time that day.

Shaking herself, Ally stopped looking at the closed door and opened her laptop, trying to get on with her work but failing to ignore the fact she was grinning so widely she thought her face might split.

Austin walked quickly back to his office and typed out a hasty word document as soon as he reached his desk, not even bothering to close his office door he was in so much of a rush.

He clicked print and smiled in satisfaction, not caring that anyone checking the printing list could see what he'd just sent.

Ally turned her head as her printer whirred to life, a single sheet of paper slipping into the tray. She got up to look at it and couldn't stop the smile that etched its way across her face.

_About that date, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Can't wait to kiss that face of yours again. ;) See you soon. _—_Austin._

**A/N: Review and thank you for reading! Give the writer some love and AGAIN, I don't own it.**

**Love,**

**A **

**Chapter5: **** u/2395375/a-cold-day-in-december**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, I love reading them! This is another Rated M story by this amazing writer called NoRulesOrRestriction. Unfortunately she only wrote this one. She should write some other amazing stories often. Give her a thumbs up for this one called Controlling Ally. Again, I don't own it.**

**Controlling Ally**

"This is stupid. I don't see why I have to tell him anything. It's none of his business anyway." Ally really wasn't in the mood to fight with Austin tonight. Especially about this.

"I need you to tell him, Ally."

"Oh, so this is about your ego?"

"NO!" Austin had no clue how to make her understand how important this was to their marriage if it was to succeed.

"Then what?" With a hand on her jutted hip she let out her frustration, "What the hell does this have to do with you and me?"

"This has to do with us moving on with our lives." Austin had never been the biggest fan of the man, and had no desire to put him in the middle of his and Ally's life. The streak of jealousy he had developed over the years was not something he was proud of; however keeping their marriage a secret from him had seemed almost cruel. "Plus...he has the right to know."

"Then you tell him we got married." Ally was the one that insisted she and Austin keep news of their wedding quiet. Very few people knew about it, mostly friends and family.

"He's not in love with me." Austin knew Ally would never understand the affect she had on people.

"He's not in love with me either."

"Please tell me we're not going there again?" A loud sigh of exasperation was blown out before Austin snapped. "Gavin's been in love with you for years!"

"He's not in love with me anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Then why is he here? To visit the beach!"

"I don't Know!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Swearing was a rare for Austin, a sign of anger that started after Jimmy let go of his contract. For Ally is was just a reminder what had stolen bits and pieces of the sweet boy she once knew. "I'm sick off this!" I'm not going to stand here and fight with you about this anymore! If you want to tell him. Then tell him!" She stormed out of their house. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she was getting the hell away from Austin and this conversation.

He quickly followed her out of the house and turned her by the arm. "Don't you run way from me! I'm not done talking to you about this yet!"

"Well I'm done talking to you!" She tried to yank her arm away from him to no avail. "Let go of me," she said in a low growl.

"No," he growled back. She stomped on his foot and made her escape as he yelped. "Ow!"

She ran around the side of the house, looking over her shoulder once to see if he was limping after her. To her surprise he was right behind her, grabbing at her upper arms. The next thing she knew he had pushed her against the wall. "GET OFF ME!"

"MAKE ME!" He had her pinned against the siding of their house by her shoulders.

"Austin, if you don't let go of me, you'll be sorry," her voice was threatening, but her petite frame was no match for his physical strength.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Step on my foot again?" He taunted her.

"You son of a bitch!" She spat as she struggled back and forth with him.

"Keep your voice down, Ally. You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"Good!" She stared him in the face. "Maybe someone will come and rescue me from the likes of you!"

"I'm serious. Shut up!" He gave her a stern warning.

"Make me!" She mocked him. He glared at her and she began taunting him. "What's wrong Austin? Can't control me? Can't keep me quiet? It must really bug the hell out of you that you can't get me to do what you want! Well get used to -"

Austin smashed his lips hard against hers instantly silencing her. God how he loved it when she got this way. He had no clue why her temper had lit him up at times, but it stirred wondrous things inside of him. Most people got quickly irritated by Ally's bouts of anger, but Austin got turned on by her fiery temperament, and tonight his whole body felt like bursts of electricity were running through his as a result of it.

Ally began to fight him, but he had her body flattened against the side of the house, her wrists in a death hold and his lips firmly pressed against hers. She squirmed against him, trying her best not to surrender to the pressure of his mouth, concentrating on her rage... the fury she was feeling deep within, but that only added to the desire building in the center of her feminine core. Austin flicked the tip of his tongue against her lips, but Ally refused to part them for him. Their fight was now a thing of the past, and a new one was about to begin. One in which they would both win.

"Open up your mouth," he demanded, wanting to kiss her properly.

She shook her head, no, like a spoiled child.

"I said, open up." There was a look of purpose in his eyes, but Ally was not giving in. "Now," he ordered.

Ally squinted and gave her head one hard shake, refusing him entry to her lips.

Austin lifted her arms above her head, grasped both wrists in one of his hands and yanked on her ponytail, pulling her head back. "Damn it, Ally. Don't make me take it from you."

"As if you could," she clamped her mouth closed as soon as she got the words out.

"That's it," he gritted his teeth. "You asked for it." He pulled her ponytail even harder causing her to let out a little yelp, he immediately plunged his tongue deep into her mouth and ground his hips into her. He heard her moan into his mouth and felt her body quiver as he moved himself against her. His kiss was demanding. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to stop until she gave in. He wanted her to relinquish control. Not an easy thing to do, but when she did, it was more than satisfying for both of them.

Ally felt her legs begin to shake as Austin forced his tongue between her lips. There was a battle going on inside of her mouth. She was pushing her tongue against his, forcing it out of her mouth and he was pushing back. The combination of his persistent kiss and the pressure of his erection against her stomach, holding her in place was more than thrilling, it was downright erotic.

Austin took her bottom lip between his teeth and held it there while flicking the tip of his tongue against it several times before releasing it. "Are you going to listen to me?" He asked with purpose. Their game had officially begun.

"No," she glared at him.

He slammed her wrists against the house, just hard enough to show her he meant business and asked her again, "Are you going to listen to me?"

"NO!" There was fire in her eyes.

He let go of her hair and grabbed her beast squeezing her nipple through her clothing, between his thumb and forefinger until she winced "Yes you are."

"N...no I'm not," she breathed out when she felt the pressure of his finger causing a sharp thrill to shoot through her breast.

He trailed his lips around the side of her cheek and rested them against her ear. "You're wearing a dress, Ally"

"So what?"

"You think I don't know why you wear dresses?"

"All my pants are dirty," she said with a hint of defiance in her tone.

"Bull," he flicked his tongue against her earlobe. "You only wear a dress when you want me to do this..." he let go of her breast bending slightly down letting his hand find its way under the skirt and up the hem of the dress. He ran his palm up her inner thigh, letting it rest dangerously close to the spot that was radiating an enormous amount of heat. "My, Ally... why so hot down there?" He grinned against her skin. "Did you wear a dress so I could do this to you?" It provided much easier access than pants did.

"No," she stared off into the distance hoping he wouldn't see through her fabrication, knowing that he most certainly would.

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "You're such a bad liar, Ally." He pulled his hand out from under her clothes. "Tell me the truth," he breathed the words against her lips and pressed himself against her. It was time to do what he did best, use his words to make her bend to his whim. "Did you wear this because you want me to run my hand beneath your panties..." he stuck the tip of his finger between the elastic of the garment, and her leg, "...to slip my fingers inside of you..." he trailed his fingertip back and forth beneath the elastic band, making sure not to touch her where she wanted him to, "...to glide my tongue between your folds and lick you until you scream?"

"N...n...no?" Her trembling voice was betraying her.

"N...n...no?" Austin mimicked her and let out an evil chuckle. "You have one last chance to tell me the truth," his voice grew angry as he gripped her jaw making her look him square in the eyes. "Why did you wear a dress today?" He waited and still she said nothing. "Tell me the truth, Ally or I'll leave you here like this!" He demanded her to obey him.

A flash of panic shot through her eyes. The thought of Austin walking away leaving her hot and bothered drove her insane, and he knew it. She hated it when he read her so easily and loved it at the same time. She had to tell him or she'd be left to take care of herself, and Austin knew she never did that...it was humiliating so she took several shaky, deep breaths and answered, "I wore it for you. So you could..." she let the implication hang in the air between them.

"So I could what?" He pulled away from her, taking a tiny step back, "Tell me what you thought about when you put that dress on this morning.

She had no idea why saying it out loud bugged the hell out of her, but it did. Temptation to push him away and tell him to go fuck himself entered her mind for a brief second, until she glanced down and saw the huge bulge in Austin's pants. She swallowed the lump in her throat and told him what he wanted to hear. "I wore it so you could...touch me."

"Aaaaand," Austin urged her on.

"And...lick my..." her head was screaming...begging him not to make her say these things, but she said them anyway knowing these were the rules he was setting for the night. In a very low voice she confessed, "I want you to lick my..."

He pressed his lips against her ear, "Say you want me to lick your pussy." He felt her body shiver when the words came out.

"I want you to lick my pussy, Austin"

Austin gazed into her brown eyes, lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin and said, "That's better." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and felt the tip of her tongue brush against it. "Now...are you going to listen to me or not?"

He could see the internal battle she was waging with herself in her eyes. It took her almost a minute before she finally answered him. "Yes."

Austin let out a satisfied chuckle and stroked her cheek. "That's my girl." He released her wrists and let her hands drop down to her sides. "Who's in control, Ally?" He asked in a low and powerful voice.

Her nose twitched and the corners of her lips clenched before she answered, "You are."

"Say it. Say it, Ally," he commanded against her lips.

Ally's breath was coming out in short little tufts. Her heart was racing, and she could feel a pounding in her head. "You're in control." She paused and finally succumbed to her husband, allowing him to take her to places she could never dream of. "You're in charge, Austin."

Oh, how he loved it when she gave herself up to him this way. He saw her shoulders slump and the tension leave her body when she exhaled. She started to move away from their position against the wall when he asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Into the house."

He gave her a lopsided grin and said, "Who said we were doing this indoors?"

Surely he was joking, Ally thought to herself. There was no way they could do this sort of thing outside. "Austin," she whispered. "Somebody might see."

"No one will see, Ally." He ran both of his hands down the sides of her body. "It's late..." he kissed her neck. "...dark. We're the only ones that will be able to see what we're doing."

Ally shivered at the thought. "Oh, God." Austin was running his tongue along the crook of her neck...dancing his fingertips down her ribcage... up, down and around her hips. "Austin," she said his name as though it were a prayer desperately needing to be answered.

He pulled back to look at her and said, "Take your hair out of the ponytail." He watched as she freed her brown locks from its tight weave with trembling fingers. He loved it when her hair was wild and free, very much like the women, he thought to himself. " I like it that way."

Ally closed her eyes as he flattened the palms of his hands against her hardened nipples. "Ahhh," she sighed and let her head fall back.

"No," he scolded her. "You don't get to close your eyes." Her eyes flew open. "You have to watch everything. Understand me?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, but there was obvious fear in them. Allowing him to do this to her outdoors...in the dark was one thing, watching his every action was another. Though they had played little games like this several times before, Ally was still uncomfortable with her feelings of vulnerability, and what she was allowing Austin to do to her left her feeling utterly defenseless.

He flicked open the top buttons of her dress, stopping at the waist and spreading it open. His eyes glanced down as his hands slid inside of her bra and lifted her breasts out of their confines, exposing them to the night air. Her nipples instantly grew hard and tight. "Unbutton my shirt."

Ally's hands reached for Austin's shirt and unbuttoned it, resting her hands against his bare chest. "Do you want me to take it off for you?" She asked timidly.

"No." He looked down at her hardened breasts. "Brush yourself up against me. I want to feel your nipples rubbing against my skin."

"Oh," she let out a strangled cry as she ran her hardened peaks back and forth against his firm chest.

Austin held her face in his hands and tilted her lips up to his. "Do you want me, Ally?"

"Yes," she barely recognized her own voice when she answered him.

His kiss was desperate. His breath hot against her skin as his tongue darted between her lips. He pressed her back against the wall and smiled as her strangled cry escaped into his mouth. "Undo my pants."

Ally's hands fumbled between their tightly knit bodies and released the button on his pants... and pulled down his zipper. Just as she was about to release him from the boxers that had become quite snug, he pulled away from her. "No," she cried out.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Not yet, Mrs. Moon. Tonight I get to dictate the rules. I'm the one that will decide when you can touch me...when I'll allow you to be touched...licked...fucked..." He trailed kisses down her neck and watched as her her eyes started to close. "I said watch!" He snapped.

Her eyes flew open. "Sorry." She looked down at what he was doing and followed his lips on their path towards her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around in a circle. He flicked the tip of it with his tongue then nipped at it with his teeth causing her to suck in a breath. All the while he manipulated the flesh of the other with his free hand. Feeling the weight of it, teasing the tip of it with his fingers and causing a sweet sensation to run down between her thighs. "Oh, Austin." The top of his blond head was almost bobbing up and down as he latched onto one of her rigid nipples. His forehead had a sheen around it, the skin of his hands were a few shades darker than her white breasts due to their exposure in the sunlight, the contrast of the colors sent a chill up her spine causing her to grip onto her dress, tangling her fingers into the soft material, wishing that it was Austin's hair she was threading her fingers through, but she wasn't allowed to perform such actions unless he gave her permission.

Austin trailed his tongue...lips...teeth across her chest to the other breast torturing her until her felt her body writhing against the wall. He took her nipple between his teeth and gently tugged at it until she whimpered and let out a loud moan. When he released it he ordered her to, "Get down on your knees."

She instantly dropped down onto the soft grass below them and stared up at him. "Yes, Austin." He had her right where he wanted her and she knew it. She would do whatever he asked of her without argument.

He pulled himself out of his pants and held it in front of her face, "Lick the tip."

She stuck out her tongue and began lapping at he head of his erection as though it were a bowl of cream and she, a hungry kitten. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the head of his erection and heard the breath catch in his throat. She had almost closed her eyes and then remembered she was expected to observe. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to look at what she was doing or look at Austin so she asked him, "Do you want me to watch you or what I'm doing?" She continued to perform her duties.

"Me," he gripped her hair and tilted her head slightly back so he could see her eyes. "Suck it." He pushed her mouth around him and groaned as he felt her take him in. Her hand rested on his thighs, her mouth was moving up and down his shaft with the help of his grip on her head. He could hear her trying to breathe through her nose and the suckling sounds coming from her mouth. Watching the saliva drip from her lips. "The ridge..." he groaned out, "Lick around the ridge of my cock." Her tongue did as ordered. "God, Ally. That feels so damn good."

Hearing him say that to her drove her crazy. She wanted to please him, so she moved her mouth faster, sucked him harder. She lifted her hand up to his shaft and began stroking him in succession, gently swirling her hand in a circular motion around it as her mouth sucked at the head of him. Austin ripped her mouth off of him by her hair. "Wha..." She looked up at him. "What did I do wrong?"

"Stand up!" He had anger in his voice.

Ally got to her feet and asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did I tell you to touch me?" He pushed her back against the wall holding her firmly in place. "Did I?"

She started shaking her head feverishly. "No."

"Then why did you do it?" His face was dangerously close to hers.

"I...I wanted to make you feel good." She could see the anger in his eyes

"Who's in charge, Ally?" He grabbed her breasts and squeezed the tips of them until she moaned.

"You are. You're in charge, Austin."

"Do you get to touch me without my say so?"

"No, Austin." The pressure he was putting on her nipples were sending shockwaves through her whole body.

"What happens when you don't listen to me?"

"I..." She could barely take it when he pressed his knee between her thighs. "I get punished."

He released his hold on her and dropped his leg. "That's right," his nostrils flared. "You get punished." He gave his head a little tilt to the side as if in thought and begun running through different scenarios he could perform as her penance. "I could spank you like the bad little girl you are," her left eye twitched, and he knew that wasn't the threat that would bring on the reaction he craved. "Or I could make you wait," that was it. he saw the fear and panic in her eyes that said he had struck gold. His voice grew firm as he threatened, "I have a good mind to leave you here and..."

"No!" Ally's hands gripped Austin's arms. "No! Please, Austin. I'll listen. I'll do what I'm told. I swear. I'll be good. I will."

"You'll do everything I say?" Austin squinted at her. "No matter what it is?"

"Yes. No matter what."

Austin gave her a lecherous grin and said, "Okay, but this is your one and only warning, Ally." He looked down at her milky white breasts, the deep pink colored tips that puckered from a combination of his touch and the night air. His lips parted, the tip of his tongue trailed around the seam of his mouth as he placed his now moist lips against her ear. He cupped his hands around the sides of her soft mounds, resting them against her flesh, and whispered to her, "Every time I look at your body the blood rushes through me...I get so hard just thinking about tasting you...licking the tips of your nipples..." a quiet moan escaped from her, "...I love the way they look glistening with my saliva...when they're all wet, and hard." Her head fell back against the wall of their house as a warm rush of liquid flooded between her legs. Austin brushed the butt of his thumbs just under her rigid nipples, taunting her. "Take your arms out of your dress." He glanced down at her waiting to see how obedient she'd be.

Ally peered around their neighborhood for a brief moment, confirming that it was dark...deserted, and slid her arms out of the top of her dress exposing herself to Austin's hungry eyes.

"Good girl," he praised her. With the material of her bra gathered under her breasts, jutting them upwards, getting in the way, he knew it needed to go. "Now take your bra off." He stood back and watched as she released the hook at her back with one hand and dropped the dark purple garment to the earth. The flesh of her breasts glowed in the moonlight, their dusky rose peaks staring at him...inviting him to dine. He yanked at the waistband of her dress, her garment barley clinging to her and placed a lingering kiss against her hip. Golden brown eyes sparkled up at her; his tongue licked a path up her body until he reached her lips and breathed against them. In a gruff tone he said, "Your hands are so small," he lifted one and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. It amazed him at times what her tiny hands were capable of. Tonight they would be used to make him feel alive. "Every time you run your hands over my body, I swear I could explode into the palms." A tiny quiver of her body caused a surge of power to flow through him. "Touch me, Ally."

"Where?"

"Here." He held her hand tightly, placed it on his throbbing shaft and began stroking up and down. His lips found hers as his fingers got lost in her hair, pulling her closer to him, deepening their kiss. "Slower. Move slower." Her hand began stroking him from the base to the very tip in strong, slows stokes. "Rub your thumb over the end."

"Ooooh," she sighed into his mouth as she followed his orders. Pleasing him was driving her crazy with delight. Soft, silky skin over his hot, thick rod burned against the palm of her hand. With each stroke her fingers played against the tip of his penis, swirled the ridge that separated the mushroom shaped head from the long, thick stem. The desperate need for him to do to her what she was doing to him shook her to her core, but she didn't dare ask him for it. She wasn't allowed to. She couldn't even grind herself against him to relieve the ache between her thighs unless he invited her to.

"Stop. Now." Austin felt Ally halt her movements yet her hand stayed in place. "Very good, Ally. I didn't even tell you to leave your hand on me." He smiled against her lips.

"Thank you," she panted as she spoke. "Would you like me to keep it there?"

"No. You can move it, but give it one last squeeze." He let out a loud moan when he felt the pressure of her petite hand grip him tightly before letting him go. "Spread your legs open a little, Ally."

Finally, she thought to herself. It's my turn. She hadn't meant to say it, but the words, "Thank you," escaped from between her lips on a sigh.

Austin smiled to himself between their kiss, "You're welcome." He lifted his knee up and pushed it between her thighs against her hot mound, pulling her hips down and simultaneously pressed his arousal against her stomach over and over and over again. "Mmmm," he could see her eyes clouding with desire as he inched her skirt and hooked his thumb in the waistband of her panties. He stood back and watched her as she moved her body up and down, searching for his knee...finding it gone. There was an unmistakable longing...aching in her eyes. "Stop moving, Ally." She froze in place. "What a good girl you're being for me now." He trailed one long finger across her cheek.

Ally's whole body was trembling. She had no choice but to listen to him. If she didn't she knew he would leave her to take care of her aching desires on her own as her punishment, and that was something she wouldn't do. "I'm trying my best." She had almost kissed him. Oh, how she wanted to, but she wasn't allowed to initiate it.

"Do you want me to take these off?" He snapped the elastic waistband of her underwear against her skin.

"Yes," she nodded her head.

"And what if I don't?" He nipped her lip.

"I...uh..." Uh oh... she had no clue what to say. "That's up to you, Austin. You're in charge." She really hoped she had given him the right answer.

He smiled and told her, "Very good." In one swift move he yanked them down her legs and pulled them off her feet, tossing them to the side. He flattened his hands against her calves and trailed the palms of his hands slowly up her legs spreading them apart as far as they would go. He looked up at her and saw her staring down at him. "Lift up your skirt." She gathered up the full material of her dress and bunched it at her waist. "My girl is being very well behaved tonight," he gave her a mischievous grin as he stared full on at her sex. His hands lingered on her thighs, stroking them up and down, feeling the muscles tremble beneath his touch. He breathed hot against her arousal and listened to her groan in pleasure. he placed his thumbs against her folds, pulling her gently apart. "Mmmm," he licked his lips. "Your glistening, Ally." He flicked his tongue against her. Once...she cried out his name. Twice...she twisted her dress and fought to keep her eyes open. "Do you like this, Ally?"

She could barely get out the word, "Y...yesss."

"So do I," he tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue and listened to her cried of delight. "What about this?" He pushed her thighs apart even more, stuck his tongue out as far as it could go and trailed it between her open folds.

"Dear God, yes," she answered as her blood pulsed through her heart at a rapid rate.

"Tell me what it is you like about it," he kept his lips close to her wetness while staring up at her.

The hesitancy she had experienced earlier was gone now. "I like how warm and wet your tongue is when it slides up and down, and when you flick it across my clit...oh God..."

The corner of his mouth lifted in pleasure. Hearing Ally speak that way was completely out of character for her, and it caused Austin's cock to swell even more than it already had. "I love the way you taste," he dipped his tongue inside of her then licked his lips as if he had just tasted something sweet. "The way you smell," he pressed the tip of his nose against her furry patch and inhaled. "You smell like sex...taste like the combination of musk and warm vanilla custard."

"Oh," Ally pressed her head back into the wall.

Austin waited long enough. He attacked her with his mouth, suckling at the little nub that would drive her over the edge, feeling the moisture building between her legs and dripping down his chin, but he couldn't achieve his goal. He ripped his mouth away from her only long enough to bark an order at her. "Lift your leg up," he grabbed onto it, throwing it over his shoulder, opening her up for him. "Oh yeah," he groaned in pleasure as he plunged his tongue inside of her. The sounds of her whimpering, and his tongue delving in and out of her accosted his senses. His fingers dug into one of the cheeks of her buttocks, pushing her forward, encouraging her to move. "Come on, Ally," he growled, "Fuck my face."

A loud, "Aaaah," bellowed from within her as she ground herself against his mouth. Ally could feel the muscles in her stomach contracting with each lap of Austin's tongue between her crease. One second he'd be suckling at the spot that caused sparks to fly through her body, and the next he'd be licking up and down her slit, teasing her until her leg began to buckle. When he pushed his hot, wet tongue inside of her he made the world disappear, and the only two people that existed were she and Austin. She was on the verge of exploding inside his mouth, but she knew he wouldn't allow that if she let on that she was close to the edge, so she bit her lip preventing herself from calling out his name, she saw his eyes, cloudy with desire, staring up at her and in that instant she could tell he knew she was close to climaxing. The vibration of his laughter against her skin shook her to her core right before be pulled away. "No," she whimpered when he left her dangling at the edge of a precipice.

"Yes," he stood up and whispered it against her lips. His face still wet with her juices. "Did you think it would be that easy, Ally? I'm not going to make this easy for you." Austin could see the pained expression on her face when she shook her head back and forth. Oh, how he was enjoying this. He took himself in his hand and began stroking himself between her slit, drenching his shaft with the evidence of her excitement. "God, you're sopping wet." He felt her tiny fists ball in between them, still clinging to the bunched up dress. "Drop the skirt and grab my hips."

She followed orders without hesitation. The dress hid what he was doing to her so she stared him in the face as he moved himself back and forth along the outside of her sex. "Oh, Austin. That feels so good." she dug her fingers into his hips as he moved them back and forth. "Can I move my hands?"

He smiled into her eyes and said, "Yes."

She trailed her fingers over the firm cheeks of his buttocks and pulled him closer to her. Moaning every time the tip came in contact with the nub of her clit. "Oh, yes."

"Kiss me, Ally." He didn't have to ask twice. Her lips found his within a second, the taste of her sex still fresh on his face. Their tongues did a dance of love as their eyes searched one another's. Austin lifted her leg and placed the tip of himself at her entrance, letting it linger there.

Ally dug her fingers onto his fabric covered backside. She wanted to rid him of his pants. For a moment she thought maybe she should ask, but if she did, he might take it out on her, so she let the thought pass. She could feel the head of him pressing into her, forcing her open. He was so much bigger than her body allowed, but the pleasure he gave her made up for any pain it caused. She wanted to push herself against him. To slam herself onto him, but he just kept plunging the tip of his cock in and out of her...teasing her. She could hear a slight sucking noise coming from between her legs and it made her even hotter. "God," she gasped into his mouth.

Austin laughed and in one sharp move slammed himself into her and forced her body up against the wall. He let out a guttural cry and pulled his mouth off hers. "Ah," he pressed himself deep inside of her and held himself there as she writhed against him.

"Austin! Austin!" She called out his name as a twinge of pain shot through her and was quickly replaced with a sense of hungry satisfaction. She couldn't breathe. The shock of his entrance took her completely by surprise. She was afraid he would stop what he was doing when she screamed out his name, but he didn't. He just held her against the wall then pulled himself out to the very end and slammed himself into her again and again and again. Each time Ally's hands pushed and pulled him to and fro wanting him deeper and deeper inside of her. Her strangled cries begging him to stop? Keep going? She had no clue, but he never faltered. He just kept torturing. Controlling her.

Austin pulled her head back by her hair and forced her to look into his eyes as he held himself inside of her. "Grind yourself against me! Now!" He practically screamed at her. He watched her expression distort as he held his body still and she pushed herself down onto him. When she could go no further, he ordered her to stay still and pushed himself to the very end, then rammed himself home. "Grind!" He demanded, and the procedure continued this way until he could feel Ally about to climax. He dropped her leg and pulled himself out of her, piercing her brown eyes with his controlling hazel ones.

"NO!" She cried out to him. "Austin, Austin," she begged him. "Please."

He held her chin in his hand and said, "I told you this wasn't going to be easy." He spun her around to face way from him, put his hands at her waist and ripped open the dress that was being held together by two flimsy buttons just below her hips allowing the garment to fall to their feet.

"Austin!" She called out to him. "No!" Lifting her dress up was one thing. She could always drop her skirt if they heard someone coming, but standing there, out in the open, against the side of their house; completely nude was a whole other story. "Someone might see me." She could hear herself whining and it wasn't very attractive.

"Kind of exciting, isn't it?" He said with a low growl in his voice. He bent down and pulled the dress out from underneath her feet and tossed it to the side then stood up, pulling her back flush against him. "Put your arms around my neck," he barked out his next order.

She reached and lopped her hands behind his head causing her breasts to jut forward and her back to arch. " Aust...Aust...Austin." She stammered nervously.

He ran his hand down her stomach and over the soft patch between her legs, parting her and teasing the sensitive spot between. "Don't pretend like you don't want this. You know you do." He took his other hand and ran his cock up and down the crack of her ass, laying it between and pressing it there. "You know you want this just as badly as I do. To feel me slide myself in and out of you...to squeeze your nipples until you scream. Now turn your head and look at me."

She turned her face as much as she could and saw him arch a brow in her direction as if telling her to respond. "Yes," she answered his unasked question. "I do. I want you to take me, Austin."

He reached between them and placed himself between her thighs. "Who do you belong to?" He gruffly demanded.

"You," she answered. "I belong to you...Iv'e always been yours, Austin."

This time when he entered her, it wasn't with force, but with a slow and steady ease. Once he was buried to the hilt he told her, "Stand up again." She stood with her back pressed against his chest and her hands on the outside of his thighs. They moved in unison, not stopping, only pumping harder and stronger in order to bring the other pleasure. When Austin could feel her walls getting tighter around him he grabbed her hand placed it on her sex then began manipulating her fingers with his against her clit, allowing her to bring on her own orgasm with his aid. "Yes, Ally. Come on," he encouraged her. "Let yourself go for me." He could feel a rush of fluid dripping down his cock as she screamed into the night causing him to swell. He has reached abyss and erupted inside of her, filling her with his seed. He wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her clammy flesh as if his life depended on it. He covered her breasts with one arm and the lower part of her abdomen with his other. When his quaking subsided he whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

She rested her head against his shoulder and said, "I know you do. I love you too." She was too weak to lift her hands, which lay limp at her sides, and touch his face the way she wanted to.

"Are you okay?" He panted in her ear.

"Yeah," she was trying her best to catch her breath.

He tried to focus on the scenario. The things he had done...said, and instantly felt a surge of guilt shoot through him. He saw her dress lying a few feet away and ran to it. "Geez, Ally." He swiped it up and brought it to her, quickly pulling it over her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry. I shouldn't have..."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh for Christ sake, Austin." She put her arms through the sleeves and pulled the front closed without buttoning it then leaned against the wall of their house. "Knock it off."

"But someone could've seen us...you. They could have heard me," he said in a hushed whisper, "the things I said..."

She gave him a look that said, duh. ""It's a little late to be worrying about that, don't you think?"

"God, Ally. Why'd you let me do that?" He walked up to her and placed his head on her shoulder and his hands on her hips.

"Seriously?" It never ceased to amaze her how quickly he went from a master at dominating her during sex to the sweet, timid boy she fell in love with. "Austin...do you think I'm mad at you or something?"

"Well, aren't you?" He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Did I say orange?" Their code word for when things got out of hand.

He blushed a little and looked to the side. "No."

"Then why would you think I was upset?"

"Did I hurt you?"

She gave him a coy smile and said, "In a good way."

He let out a soft laugh and said, "Ally. I'm serious. Did i hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Austin." She trailed her hand down his cheek.

"It's just...sometimes," he blushed. "I know I can get a little...rough."

A low chuckle started in the pit of her belly. "What happened to, 'Who's in charge, Ally?'" She did her best to imitate his voice.

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Oh, please." He mocked her when he said, 'You are, Austin. You're in charge.'"

"Shut up!" She pushed him away with both hands.

"What's wrong? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?" He laughed at her.

"Quit laughing at me!" She pounded her fists into his shoulder. "I hate it when you do that."

He grabbed her flailing hands by the wrists and said, "Stop it, Ally. I'm just teasing you."

"Well I don't like it." She slumped back against the wall and dropped her hands. Her right breast was peeking out through her dress in a tantalizing manner. "And I'm not talking to Gavin about us getting married either. He'll find out when he gets here. No one around here can keep a secret."

Austin let his head fall back and let out a burst of air. "Great. We're back to that."

"Yes, we're back to that." She pulled her dress closed and hugged it to her chest. "I have absolutely no desire to speak to him about you and me."

"Ally, did it ever occur to you that I might need you to talk to him."

"I knew it!" She stood straight up and pointed a finger towards his face. "I knew this was about your damn...jealous...ego!"

"It is not about my ego!" He stood toe to toe with her. "But yeah...it might be about some lingering jealousy," she conceded.

"Geez, Austin! I married you! YOU! Not him! What more do you want from me?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I want you to end it once and for all with him." He took her by the shoulders. "I need you to...to..." his voice softened as he confessed to her. "Ally, you bounced around between me and Gavin for so long...did you really think I could just turn myself on and off like a switch because you said. 'I do?' I know you married me. I know you love me, but you were spending your days kissing both of us at the same time...loving both of us at the same time," a hint of agony snuck out.

"I never loved him the way I loved you." Her voice which had been full of frustration was now filled with compassion. "Never."

"Then you need to tell him that. Please," he begged. "For my sake."

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "If I do this...talk to him, can you finally let it go? Can you let all of the jealousy you have towards him...slip away?"

"Yeah," he ducked his head down and looked into her eyes. "I think I can."

She scowled at him and said, "I must love you an awful lot, Austin Moon."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to tell him I married your sorry ass." She bent down and snatched up her bra.

"My sorry ass?" He smacked her against hers.

"OUCH!" She turned around and punched him on the arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"Think you can talk to me that way and get away with it?" He snatched the bra out of her hand and threw it to the ground.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." She faced him head on.

"Your wrong." He felt a familiar stirring inside and was grateful for his youthful hormones.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She was practically snarling at him. "I might have let you have your way with me once, but you'll never get the upper hand again." She moved closer to him, daring him to try and make a move.

He gripped her by the arms and threw her against the wall. "Wanna bet?"

She lifted her foot to stomp down on his but he moved it too quickly and she wound up stomping on the grass instead. "Shit!"

He laughed at her and said "I know that trick." He trailed kisses up her throat, along her jaw and let his lips linger above her mouth.

"I'm not in the mood for this again, Austin." She tried to push him away, but he just grinned against her lips. Her struggles caused her dress to open up exposing her breasts to him.

"Oh, Ally. Do you really think I'm going to fall for your hard to get routine?" He could see her fighting with herself. The anger and frustration playing out on her face was difficult not to laugh at.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, Who's in control, Ally?"

Her head dropped backwards and her eyes closed but quickly opened them up remembering the rules he had set earlier. "You are, Austin." And their game continued on.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This story does NOT belong to me it belongs to NoRulesOrRestriction!**

**Love, **

**A**

**Chapter6: **** u/6325117/NoRulesOrRestrictions**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : First I'm sorry for not updating. I have a very bad cold. I've been feeling like crap these past days and wasn't even able to get up. I feel a little bit better now, so I wrote this as soon as possible. Thank you guys so much again!**

**This is another Rated M story. Lots of smut, so yeah. I do NOT own this story ****Llmav**** does. This is called Good Boys Are Bad Boys That Haven't Been Caught. Give her all the credits and check out her other stories. The Raura ones are some of my favorites. So Here Ya Go!**

**Good Boys Are Bad Boys That Haven't Been Caught**

In hindsight, there were a few incidents, a few small moments of time that were likely destined for oblivion, snippets of her existence that, separately, meant nothing but put together, meant everything.

Because they led her to _him_.

It was almost like the universe had purposefully been aligning their previously distant paths, whilst giving her small signals, nudging her towards him, as if he had had a big, bright neon arrow sign above his head that suddenly had been turned on, pointing her in his direction.

"_Come_ _here_."

It was a cascading effect, really, a round of dominos in the game of life, one coincident leading to the next, a series of unfortunate or perhaps fortunate events that ended up changing her life.

At first, she hadn't been paying attention. She soon realized that she had _never_ really been paying attention. She, just like most of the other students at the overcrowded high-school, was too preoccupied with the everyday life of teenage drama, to infatuated with herself to truly be concerned about anyone else, despite the commonly shared I-love-yous and the too frequent, feigned declarations of sure to fail, life-long friendships.

She was not necessarily a 'good' girl, but she wasn't bad; she was an in-betweener.

She was popular, although sometimes almost unwillingly so.

She was hot enough to hook-up with the football players, yet not determined (nor coordinated) enough to be a cheerleader.

She was smart, at least smart enough, yet too lazy to apply herself because ah, school was boring.

_Life_ was kind of boring.

Boring, like the medium setting of a toaster, moving along, but not speedingly so.

The result was warm, edible, but far from exciting.

It had no flavor.

Bland.

Just right yet just so wrong.

And the freaking setting _never_ changed.

The first coincidental incident occurred after an exceptionally gruesome week of boredom, complete with too much homework that she had neither the motivation nor the intention of completing, accompanied with a bout of guilt for being too lazy to perform the relatively simple should-haves of her all too routine life.

It was Friday afternoon, and she was in a rush, ready to get home to start preparing for the late night party that she and Cassidy were going to, most likely headed for a night of semi-heavy drinking, and undoubtedly ending with her sneaking into her house way passed the curfew.

As if her father would notice, anyways.

In other words, just another, typical, Friday night.

Her on-off-whatever 'relationship' was off again, probably for good and it was for good, and she was looking forward to a night of fun, even though the boys that were sure to be at the house-party were all but exciting.

She sighed.

School was finally over, the 48 hour long weekend (or maybe a bit longer, whatever, it was not like she was the president of the Mathletes) of freedom lurking around the corner, more alluring than the current pre-sale at the luxury shoe store at the nearby mall.

Which, coincidentally, happened to be where she would spend some of said freedom, along with most of her savings.

And then she ran into him.

The president of the Mathletes.

They had been going to the same school for a few years now, and his name was...gosh, she really couldn't remember his name.

A something something.

Adam?

Anthony?

A...Austin. That was it.

Austin Moon.

She had had no clue that she actually knew his last name. Huh.

From what she knew about him, which really wasn't much, he was a member of pretty much any club with a nerdy connotation that she could possibly think of.

Actually, she was pretty sure he had _founded_ most of them.

He could easily write the textbook for 'How-to-become-a-nerd-101'.

She recognized him, yet didn't really remember ever seeing him around.

She had never, not once, seen him at said parties.

And she couldn't recall one time that they had actually interacted.

He had an uncanny tendency to blend in, despite his impressive height.

He was quiet, that much she knew. Very quiet, almost as if attention physically hurt him.

The list of his extracurricular activities was most likely as long as his back, his history as clean as his tucked in, well-ironed shirt and his life path as straight as the As he undoubtedly carried in every class.

She had done a fairly good job of keeping the non-existence of her coordination a somewhat well-hidden secret throughout high-school, but there were occasions where her two left feet made an unfortunate appearance and clearly, that afternoon was the day when her facade had cracked.

And in more ways than one.

She realized that she had managed to somehow knock the too thick glasses off of his face.

She took a few steps and picked them off of the floor, hoping that they weren't broken as she had no intention of spending her hard-earned money on repairing some nerd's too big glasses.

Especially not when there was a said shoe-sale at the mall.

She held her breath as she picked them up, chanting an internal mantra that was a mix of prayers and panic-stricken curses, not sure of whether she was calling the bearded man above or his horned counterpart below, but it didn't seem to matter because it worked as the glasses weren't broken.

Not even a crack.

She sighed in relief while realizing that perhaps it was not that surprising, after all, as the glasses were thicker than the bible she didn't own, despite praying (apparently successfully) quite often.

She turned around and looked at him, catching him looking at her and for some reason she didn't mind.

She returned the favor, observing him where he stood, in the middle of the narrow hallway.

He was tall, very tall, much taller than her, and he almost looked out of place.

She realized she was still holding the glasses.

They looked _so_ big.

Come to think of it, almost _everything_ on him looked too big, at least a few sizes, almost as if he was trying a bit too hard to look dorky.

Or maybe as if he was trying to hide.

She reached out the glasses towards him, about to mumble a quick "I'm sorry" when she noticed his eyes.

They were big, brown, amazing, and reflective of things that instantly made her curious.

Those eyes were full of secrets.

For some reason, she got the feeling that he wore those glasses for the the opposite purpose of their intended use, making him invisible to the world rather than making the world visible to him.

He smiled, an amazing smile, a smile that made her feel weird things, a smile that for some reason made her think of kissing him, letting her tongue run against his teeth, while pulling on that blond hair...

What the fuck was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Her voice was quivering a bit, almost as if she was nervous.

But that was only because she was.

He took the glasses, their hands touching for a brief second and she wished it would have lasted longer.

"Well, maybe you should open your eyes." He didn't sound mocking, just sincere, and she got the odd feeling that he wasn't just talking about that current moment.

God, that _voice_.

She was pretty sure that she had heard him speak before, because if so, she would have remembered it.

That voice was a damn eargasm.

"Maybe I should try it out." She caught herself smiling back at him.

"Yeah. Sometimes you'll notice things that you didn't know was there."

He repositioned the glasses, shielding his amazing eyes, before nodding slightly in thanks and turning around to walk away.

She stood there for a second, trying to clear her head, before walking over towards Cassidy, who was waiting for her by the nearby lockers.

"What was _that_? Why were you talking to _him_?" Her friend sounded genuinely surprised.

And she just shook her head as she didn't know what to answer, simply because she really didn't know.

She didn't realize it at the time, but that interaction, that short and seemingly insignificant encounter, was the end of her old life and the start of it all.

And those eyes didn't leave her thoughts for the next few days.

...

The second coincidental incident occurred a couple of weeks later.

It was midweek, and she wasn't feeling well, or at least that's what she had told her father when she had called him to come and pick her up early. She knew that he would be busy enough at the store to simply drop her off at home, allowing her to catch up on crappy TV shows while resting on their living room couch, eating pickles.

She couldn't think of a better way to spend her day.

She felt pathetic.

She was shortcutting through the back parking lot, expecting it to be empty, when she spotted them, over in the corner.

Two tall figures, two sets of hair, one blond and one almost bright red.

Had it not been for their short run-in a few weeks prior, she probably wouldn't have noticed him.

But that blond mop somehow stood out to her now.

Like a freaking highlighter.

_"Look here'. 'It's important'. 'You should remember_ _this_.'

What were they doing?

Why weren't they in class?

She tried to make herself invisible, hoping to somehow blend in to the completely abandoned back parking lot, in an effort for them not to see her as she got the feeling that they were up to no good.

Her hiding attempt was as successful as could be expected.

She was halfway through the open area, making her way surprisingly fast, when a loud 'Hey' echoed throughout the empty space.

For a millisecond, she contemplated pretending not to have heard it, but part of her was curious and intrigued and she kind if really wanted to know what the two nerds were up to.

She walked over towards them, realizing that a small cloud of smoke was formed around them.

"Hey." The blond's greeting was cheery.

"Hey." _Hers_ was hesitant.

"So...have you ran into anything lately?"

So he recognized her, too.

"Nope. I took your advice. My eyes are _wide_ open."

He smiled. "Good."

She didn't know what else to say.

"You won't tell anyone that we were out here, right?" The redhead interrupted their comfortable uncomfortableness.

"_Dez_." Austin said it in a scolding yet loving way, like a mother who couldn't hide her affections for her disobedient son.

"What? You don't _know_ the girl."

"I know enough about the _girl_ to know that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"It's Ally, by the way." She didn't like to be called the girl.

"I know. I'm Austin."

She surprised even herself when she repeated his answer. "I know."

That threw him off, she could tell that it did, even if it was just for a split second, before he turned to introduce her to his ginger friend.

"Dez, Ally, Ally, Dez."

Dez looked confused. "So, we're doing names now?"

She had no idea what he was talking about, and Austin just shot him a silent death stare.

Dez looked confused for a minute before turning towards her, smiling. "Okie dokie. We have French together, right?"

She nodded.

She hadn't really noticed that they were in that class with her up until a couple of weeks ago, but it quickly started to become one of her favorite ones.

Not at _all_ because Austin was in it.

"Yeah, I think so."

"_Mon_ _ami_ _veut_ _lecher_ _votre_ _corps_." His pronunciation was flawless.

She shook her head as she had absolutely no idea of what he had just said, but Austin was smiling, or more accurately smirking, in understanding.

Great.

So he was fluent in French.

Of _course_ he was.

Of _fucking_ course.

He held out a box of cigarettes towards her, almost as if it was a challenge and perhaps it was.

She grabbed one without hesitating, not because she enjoyed smoking but because she for some unknown reason wanted to prolong the moment of awkwardness that they were currently sharing.

"So, you guys are skipping class?"

"We are doing _no_ such thing. We are in a meeting. We have meetings quite often. Today, we are discussing...computer programming."

Dez sounded convincing, _very_ convincing, and had she not known better, she might have fallen for it.

She almost laughed loudly. "Right."

She realized that the two of them were dressed alike. Not identical, but almost matching.

As if they had gotten a 2 for 1 deal at Nerds-r-us.

"What's with the bow ties? And the suspenders?" She was genuinely curious.

The tall pair looked at each other and laughed, as if there was an inside joke that she wasn't a part of.

Almost as if she _was_ the joke.

She kind of wanted to be a part of it.

As they continued to laugh, she got the feeling that their sole mission in life was to fuck around with people, making fun of the rest of the students without them knowing, two dorks having the last laugh even if nobody else knew.

And they were perfectly happy with that.

She took a deep drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs, grateful that she didn't cough although she kind of wanted to.

Smoking wasn't her thing.

If her dad saw her, she wouldn't just be grounded but probably chained to her freaking bed.

For like, eternity.

But she just didn't have it in her to care.

Austin leaned up against the school building, while exhaling the smoke as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Are you guys never worried that you'll get caught?"

"Not really. People usually don't pay attention to us." Austin smiled, a sincere smile, as to let her know that he preferred it that way. More smoke left the side of his mouth, making him look more like an iconic movie star (most likely headed for lung cancer, but whatever) than the school nerd.

She noticed that he was no longer wearing his glasses, but rather, they were tucked into his chest pocket, conveniently available in case he needed to put on different persona on short notice.

And he was looking at her.

Staring, even.

She tried to ignore his piercing eyes at absolutely no avail.

It was funny, because she almost got the feeling that his vision was better without the glasses, as he was currently seeing right through her.

A minute passed, her puffing on the disgusting cigarette (so she might have overemphasized the manner in which she put her mouth around that cigarette, whatever), none of them breaking eye contact and his redhead friend's throat-clearing and low French mumbling did nothing to change that.

Her father honking from the distant, other side of the parking lot, however, signaled the end of their impromptu eye-gluing session.

"I...I got to go."

He nodded. "Where are you going, anyways?"

"Home. I'm sick." She coughed, as to enhance her point.

It sounded fake, but only because it was.

He smirked and she knew that he knew that she wasn't.

"Thanks." She nodded towards the cigarette that was now dying a slow death on the ground.

"See you around." He headed a goodbye as he put his glasses back on.

And she knew she would, because suddenly, it was as if _she_ was the one who had put on those glasses, because now, she was seeing him.

Clearly.

...

The third coincidental incident was perhaps not as much a coincident as it was the result of her suddenly vastly improved attention-paying skills.

She had noticed that he usually hang around in the hallway after the last class, then always walking off in the same direction.

He was on her radar, blinking obnoxiously for her to pay attention to him, as he moved throughout the by the minute less crowded school.

She wasn't sure what she was doing. She had turned down Cassidy's offer to go to the mall, with the lame excuse that she needed to study - not necessarily a lie, because she _did_ need to, although she had absolutely no intention of doing so.

Nope. All she wanted was to learn more about him.

She followed him, tracking him through the crowd, feeling like an undercover private investigator, on a secret mission of trying to solve the mystery that was Austin Moon.

She felt bad, but it was really kind of his own fault.

He was the one who had told her to open her eyes.

And where the heck was he going?

She followed behind him, at a safe enough distance for him not to see her, and watched as he entered...

...the school library.

It surprised her, although it probably shouldn't.

She waited a couple of minutes before she walked up and hesitantly pushed the door open, soon stepping into the one area that she probably had spent the least time in throughout the last few years.

She felt unsure for a second.

What would she say if he saw her?

She could always pretend that she was there to study.

That would make sense, after all.

She glanced around the almost empty space, row after row of books, no sign of him.

She started to roam around, pretending to be looking for a book while looking for the mystery man of her recent dreams.

And then she found just what she was looking for while kind of finding exactly what she wasn't.

Cause at the back of the room where nobody looks, she finally saw him, his mouth attached to someone else's, his hands quickly traveling underneath the mouth's too short skirt, her back pressed into the wall and his body pressed into hers, as she was reaching for the zipper of his pants, pulling it down and...

That's when she just turned around and did not at all forget what she saw.

Even though she tried to.

Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear her pulse in her ear, her breath was shortened as if air supply was sanctioned, as she exited the school, soon speedingly driving home and not at all thinking of him for the remainder of the afternoon.

Not at all.

And that night she dreamt of him.

And her.

Fucking in the back of a forgotten room in the school library.

...

The fourth coincidental incident happened the following weekend.

She was walking back from the grocery store, her father having taken the car to the music store for some late afternoon emergency.

It was times like these that she wished she would have had her own car, although the store was only a couple of blocks away.

That, and that her mother would still be around so that she wouldn't have to do the grocery shopping.

She sighed. The bags were kind of heavy.

She was almost home when she noticed them, three figures sitting on the front porch of her almost neighbor's house.

Her heart started hammering.

Highlighter was in her neighborhood, along with his ketchup-headed companion.

She nodded towards Trish. They ran into each other quite often, given that they lived on the same street. She was, as per usual, immediately hit with a wave of guilt, a sense of nostalgia, almost regret.

They had been close friends once, in a different life time, a life time before the social conventions of high school had turned _her_ into a somebody, Trish into a nobody and her current company into the group of anybodys.

She noticed that Dez was pouring something into the open coke can that he was holding out of an unidentified container, laughing a bit, and she somehow understood that they were drinking, or rather, getting drunk.

Austin was singing something as they were cheering, she couldn't really tell what, but what she _could_ tell was that the three of them were good friends.

And she suddenly got this weird feeling, the oddest one to date, that she wanted to be part of that group, part of the dorky misfits that were getting drunk, in broad daylight, outside a too unkept house with a too unkept yard on a late Sunday afternoon.

Not because she necessarily wanted to get _drunk_. She had plenty of people to get drunk with if she had really wanted to.

No, that wasn't it at all.

But she wanted to _belong_ with them.

She, also, didn't want to give a shit.

She, also, wanted to be carefree.

Or at least seemingly so.

She accidentally dropped one of the bags, the content spilling out onto the too hot street and she kind of wanted to cry, but that required energy that she didn't have.

Before she knew it, there was a strong arm next to hers, its muscles rippling as it lifted the fallen bag, quickly putting the spilled-out items back into the flimsy plastic bag.

She looked up and was met by a dimpled smile.

Today, he was wearing a tanktop, oversized but still showing off his surprisingly bulgy arms, no glasses, messy hair, deep brown eyes and close to irresistible smile.

"Sit down for a minute", and she followed behind him as he carried her bags over towards the porch.

She nodded towards Trish again and was met with a sincere smile. Dez greeted her with a too loud "_Hello_" before he dove right back into the too loud conversation he was apparently having with Trish.

"You want one?" Austin nodded towards the soda cans, and she replied to his nod with a nod.

He handed her one. She took a sip and almost spit it back out.

There was more alcohol than soda in there, that was for sure.

"I've never seen you over here before." She tried to hide her excitement, but she wasn't sure she was successful in doing so.

"I'm here _all_ the time. Maybe you're eyes aren't as wide open as you claim them to be."

She laughed. "I guess I'm still working on it."

"Good. You'll be surprised what you'll see."

"Well, I saw something interesting the other day."

"Really?" He was smiling.

"Yeah. It was you, in...in the school library. In the _back_ of the school library."

She had no clue why or how she felt so comfortable talking to him about it, maybe it was liquid courage from the few sips of the very strong drink that she had just downed, but she did.

She had perhaps expected him to look embarrassed, but he didn't. He seemed unfazed, and he was still smiling, but he _did_ look a bit ponderous, like someone who had been caught with a crime that they didn't regret, but still didn't want to reveal more details about.

"Well, I hope you liked what you saw."

She swallowed a bit too hard. "You...you had company."

He just nodded in response.

"So, was that your...girlfriend?"

Trish laughed out loud, suddenly more interested in their conversation than the hard-to-follow one that Dez was now having by himself. "Austin's longest relationship is with his goldfish."

"You have a _goldfish_?" She sounded as surprised as she was.

"Sure do." He smiled, almost affectionately so. "Why do you look so shocked?"

"I don't know...you don't come off as someone who would have a pet."

"Then you don't really know me."

She probably had never heard a more accurate statement.

"So...who is she then?" She wasn't sure why she was so curious, or perhaps intrigued, but didn't care to analyze it any further.

"What day was it?"

She looked at him in puzzled non-understanding, as if not comprehending why the specific weekday would make a difference.

"This last Thursday, I think?"

"Oh. Then it was number four."

"What?"

"Number four. I have a rotating list, scheduled by day."

She knew her mouth had dropped open. "You hook up with different girls in the school library every day of the week?"

He shook his head, as if she was stupid. "_Nooooo_. I take Fridays off. _Nobody_ studies on Fridays, so my cover-up would kind of be blown, don't you think?"

She didn't bother answering that, as she was still processing all the new information.

"And you call them by number instead of their names?" She didn't mean to sound upset.

"Names imply attachment. I don't do that." He shrugged.

"Oh."

She was starting to put the puzzle pieces that was him together, a more complete picture forming every time they met, but the picture motif was very different from what she had expected.

That, or he was a double-sided puzzle.

She didn't know what else to say, so she stayed quiet for a few minutes, taking a few more sips of the too strong liquor from the misleadingly innocent looking coke can before rising.

She had groceries that needed to be put away.

"Thanks. And bye...it's been..._interesting_."

Trish and Dez nodded a quick bye, as Austin got up, grabbing her grocery bags before walking her to her house, half a block away, acting every part the gentleman that she was by now fairly certain that he was not.

Their arms accidentally touched a few times, and she accidentally didn't move away.

And neither did he.

She thanked him and he smiled, turning around and waving a quick goodbye as she lingered in her doorway, watching him depart.

She should stay away from him, she knew she should, because despite generally having a very non-intimidating exterior, she just knew that he was more dangerous than anyone else she had ever met.

And yet, she was currently thinking of whether he was still adding numbers to that list of his.

And if so, what number she would get.

What the fuck was wrong with her.

...

The fifth and final incident occurred the following week.

They were in the class that she despised but loved.

French.

_Francais_.

She wasn't really paying attention, the teacher blabbering on in some gibberish mix of French and English, and it wasn't until the end of the class that she almost jumped alive in her back-of-the-classroom seat. It was such a great seat, because although she kind of couldn't see the whiteboard, she had a perfect view of the back of his blond head, where he was sitting in the front row.

Right, right, she needed to focus.

Had the teacher mentioned a group project?

She groaned internally.

Group projects were a freaking _nightmare_.

Come to think of it, she was fairly sure that the teacher had mentioned it before, but she hadn't bothered to really memorize something as trivial as a school assignment.

Usually, she would have paired up with Cassidy, but the blonde was out sick from a weekend of too much partying.

She noticed that _his_ sidekick was noticeably gone as well.

Weird.

She looked around and realized that everyone else was pretty much paired up, everyone else except for her and _him_.

He got out of his seat, walking towards her and she was oddly nervous, because she really, really didn't want to be paired up with him yet she really, really wanted to.

"You want to be my partner?" He wasn't smirking, but it sounded like he was.

Oh, she _did_. In more ways than one.

"I...I'm not very good at French."

"Don't worry, I'm an excellent teacher."

She nodded.

Somehow, she didn't doubt that for a second.

And as she typed her phone number into his cellphone, so that he could send her his address, she couldn't help but to feel kind of excited.

In more ways than one.

...

She pulled up out outside of his house, her dad's car making some funny noises as it came to a complete stop, her heart beating fast in anticipation although she had absolutely no idea _what_ she was anticipating.

She was spending the afternoon working on a French project with the school's not so nerdy nerd, something that by most accounts shouldn't be considered 'fun' at all, and yet she hadn't been more thrilled for years.

She walked up towards the house, and she realized it was a big one.

He was rich. Perhaps even wealthy.

She rang the doorbell, and he opened the door almost immediately, almost as if he had been standing behind it, waiting for her to arrive.

He was in nerd uniform, too big pants, bow tie, thick glasses tight in place and the on schooldays usually present oversized shirt covering his tall body.

"You made it. Let me introduce you to my parents."

They were standing right next to him.

"Mother, father, this is Ally Dawson." She couldn't help but notice that he knew her last name, although she had never given it to him. And that pleased her a bit too much.

_Fine_, so they _did_ have class together.

And _she_ knew _his_ last name.

But still.

As she shook their hands, she realized that she knew who they were.

They were the _Moons_.

They owned The Mattress Kingdom.

Their commercials were ridiculously cheesy and way overplayed.

She had never made the connection before.

"Austin _never_ brings girls over. It's so nice to meet you." His mom's hand was warm in hers.

"Mother, she's just her to _study_. We have a project due."

'Mother'. It was so formal, foreign to her, as if the role he was playing today was the one of a perfect son.

They walked upstairs, her in front of him, and she could feel rather than see that he was checking out her ass.

Good.

His room was big, nice and neater than she would have expected of any other teenage boy but not off of him.

It was decorated nicely, with what she could only presume to be the typical teenage-boy paraphernalia.

"Take a seat." He pointed to one if the two chairs located next to the large green desk, the desk with the French text book resting in the middle of it.

She got an eerie feeling that they weren't going to open it.

He sat down on the chair next to hers and took off his glasses almost immediately.

"You don't wear your glasses to study?"

He laughed and leaned in towards her. "Let me tell you a secret."

She already knew he was _full_ of them.

"I have perfect vision." His voice was an overly theatrical whisper close to her ear.

It had a weird effect on her.

But she kind of had figured _that_ secret out already.

"So, then, what's with the nerd act?"

He laughed. "Sometimes you have to play by the rules to be able to break them."

Oh.

She continued to scan the room, desperate to find something, _anything_, to talk about, to break the uncomfortable silence that was currently engulfing them.

She finally spotted something by his bed.

A small fishbowl with something orange bopping around inside.

The goldfish.

"What's it's name?" She pointed towards it.

He smiled. "It."

"You named it _It_?"

He nodded.

She fought back a smile. She realized that he was trying to view the orange little blob as something inanimate enough to be called It, following his rule of no names, and he could pretend all he wanted, but she knew he was attached to it.

Attached to It.

Ah, he was so darn complicated.

But she liked it.

He was a boy with a third dimension in her otherwise flat world.

She was suddenly even more nervous, therefore starting to blabber away, talking rapidly about nothing and everything, trying to avoid chewing on her hair, until he interrupted her.

"You talk too much."

She was strangely offended by that. "Only because _you're_ not talking enough."

He smirked, secretively. "I can talk a _lot_ under the right circumstances."

His eyes was in hers, and she could have sworn that the air between them was so thick that she could have balanced the too heavy, still unopened French book on top of it.

"It doesn't surprise me. You seem to switch personalities like other people switch underwear."

He laughed, loudly. "I like to keep people guessing. Doesn't it bother you that everyone knows everything about you?"

"People don't know _everything_ about me."

"You're an open book, people just need to pay attention."

"I'm _not_ an open book." She sounded like a whiny toddler struggling to move on from the developmental period of defiance.

"You don't eat in the cafeteria on Tuesdays, because they serve seafood and clearly you don't like that. So you're a picky eater. You usually use the restroom on the second floor, most likely because it's cleaner and there are less stalls there. So you like privacy. You wear heels on short days, probably because you like fancy shoes but they are too uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time. So you're kind of vain, but also practical."

"Stalker." She was kind of stunned.

He shook his head. "Just because _you_ haven't been paying attention to _me_ doesn't mean that _I_ haven't been paying attention to _you_."

Her heart was moving around in her body. Current location; her throat.

So she was on his radar, too.

Her eyes flew around the room, desperate to find something to say, before they landed on a picture frame on top of the nearby dresser.

There was a picture of him and Dez Inside of it.

Grateful for having found something else to talk about, she turned towards him.

"So, you and redhead..."

"Dez, God damn it, his name is _Dez_."

_That_ was apparently important. So he _did_ memorize his friends' names.

Huh.

Good to know.

She continued. "You're good friends?"

"Yeah. We've known each other since kindergarten. He's basically my brother. We even...work together."

She got the feeling that they weren't just friends, but that they were also partners in crime.

She wasn't entirely positive whether said crime was actually illegal or not.

She didn't dare to ask what it meant that they worked together, not because he wouldn't answer but because he would.

She looked around the desk, a pile of papers situated on the right.

What was that?

Oh.

College information.

_She_ hadn't even started to _think_ about college, and here he was, already looking at actual applications.

"Where are you planning on going?" She nodded towards the stack.

"Where am _I_ planning on going or where are my _parents_ planning for me to go?"

She hadn't realized that there could be a difference.

"I guess...your parents?"

"Harvard."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"No pressure, huh?"

He shrugged. "As long as I keep my grade average up, they leave me alone. They think I spend my entire life in here studying."

"And you don't?"

"No."

She waited for him to expand on his short answer, but he didn't, and the following thick quietness was interrupted by a female nasal voice ringing out through the large house from the nicely decorated downstairs.

"_Austin_?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes, and for the first time since she had started to notice him, he looked like a regular teenage boy, one currently annoyed by his interrupting, over-loving mother.

"Don't...touch anything."

He grabbed his glasses and walked out.

He hadn't even really left her eye sight before she started snooping around his room.

She felt bad, but she didn't.

If _she_ was an open book with a readable cover, _he_ was a hidden one, one with a pitch-black, dark cover, revealing nothing about the inside content.

She thought for a second.

Where would she hide things that she wouldn't want anyone to find?

There could only be one place.

She walked over towards the bed and looked under it, not knowing what she was looking for but knowing that she was looking for something.

It was dark and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust.

And then she found his book.

It was tucked in between the sure to be best quality mattress and the bed frame, impossible to spot unless you were actually looking for it.

She pulled it out and opened it quickly as she knew she was short on time.

It was a diary.

Or maybe a journal.

Whatever.

The undercover bad boy had a journal.

It surprised her that she failed to be surprised.

He was such a freaking paradox, because the more she found out about him, the less she knew.

It made her head spin.

She opened it before she had the chance to feel bad about it, glancing at the pages filled with scribbled notes, the lines resembling poetry, and some rambling about double rainbows, along with detailed doodles and drawings.

One of them caught her attention more than the others. They were all good, very good, but that specific one spoke to her as it was a drawing of herself.

He had captured her perfectly, her curls running down her narrow shoulders, a small, shy smile on her face and she got the feeling that he had captured the moment of their quick run-in in the school hallway.

It was beautiful.

She suddenly remembered where she was at, swiftly tucking his book back into its dark hiding place and retook her seat by the desk, her head spinning a bit more.

He reentered the room not more than a few seconds later, with two tall glasses in hand.

"My mother thought we needed a refresher."

He handed her one of the lemonade glasses before sitting back down next to her.

"So...should we get started?"

She nodded as she took a large sip from the glass.

The lemonade was delicious. Best thing she had had all day.

He tore out a sheet of paper from his notepad, scribbled something on it before crinkling it into a small ball, soon bouncing it in his hand.

"Funny how we got paired up together, don't you think?" She _really_ didn't want to study. And she really wanted to continue talking to him, even though she wasn't exactly sure what to talk about.

"_Funny_, yeah." Something in the way he said it made her pay extra attention.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me?"

He just looked at her and she realized that them pairing up was not at all a coincidence.

Come to think of it, she was pretty sure that Dez had never skipped a French class before.

At least not since she started to pay attention.

She didn't push the topic further. Next thing she knew, he would probably tell her that their first bump-in wasn't completely accidental, either.

She noticed a small basketball hoop hanging over his closet door.

Good. Perfect topic changer.

"You like basketball?" She nodded towards it.

"Oh, that. That was an attempt by my father to push me towards becoming the son he wished he had had. I don't really do sports. I'm not very athletic."

And with that, he threw the crinkled up ball of paper in a perfect angle, making it into the basket without even looking.

He smirked, as per usual, and she was suddenly certain that there was nothing that he wasn't good at.

Sports included.

"So, what _do_ you do for fun? What's your hobbies?"

"I have a few."

Like what?

"Music."

She nodded as she had noticed the few music-themed posters on his walls.

So it probably wasn't poetry that she had seen in his journal, it was song lyrics.

Interesting.

"What else?" She felt like a nosy news reporter with a semi-reluctant interviewee.

A long minute passed, and she could tell that he was contemplating whether to tell her something or not.

"Fucking."

She almost choked on her lemonade, the lemonade that his mother probably had made from scratch, as he just continued to look at her with an amused smile.

And all of a sudden, the all-consuming quietness of the room was sparkling with tension, so much tension, and she didn't know where to look, because regardless of what she focused her eyes on, he seemed to be all she could see.

"I'm sorry?" She sounded like she was actually choking.

She clearly had heard him wrong and god damn it, he was messing with her head because now all she could think of was him fucking her, over there on that nicely made, perfectly-sized bed, the bed belonging to the crown prince of a mattress empire.

He smiled, he god damn _smiled_, his face that she hadn't even recognized until a few week prior suddenly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

He leaned in towards her again, almost as if he knew that it kind if drove her a bit crazy to have him so close. Too close.

"I like to _fuck_ for fun." His voice was low but clear, and he said it as if he's talking about bird watching or rock collecting or fucking fossil hunting.

She cleared her suddenly dry throat, partially because she was short on air and partially because she didn't know what else to do.

She knew her face was redder than the too expensive, strawberry-shaded shoes she was currently wearing.

"Oh". It was more a spoken thought than a comment.

"I don't really expect _you_ to understand."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a bit more..._clean_ _cut_ than my usual...numbers."

She instantly felt a few tears prickling her eyes and she wasn't sure why.

He apparently noticed. "Hey, I...it's not a bad thing, it's just...I'm pretty sure you're made out of a different type of material, you know?"

"You don't know _everything_ about me, you have no idea what type of material I'm made out of. Heck, up until a few weeks ago, you didn't even know my name."

"I _did_ know your name, and I _do_ know your material. You're the type of girl who deserves to be wooed and pampered and _loved_. You're _girlfriend_ material. Fuck, you're smart and funny and so incredible fucking _hot_. But I already told you, I don't _do_ that."

She had never had anyone talk her _out_ of sleeping with them before, and yet every word he spoke had the complete opposite effect on her, because now she really, really wanted to sleep with him.

Fuck.

A few tears escaped, speeding down her cheek, and he reached to wipe one of them away, tracing its path with his finger, then moving it towards his mouth and licking up the salty drop before he leaned in to kiss her.

It kind if took her by surprise although it didn't, because in all honesty, it had been weeks in the making.

His lips tasted like lemonade and minty toothpaste, and she smiled at the thought of him brushing his teeth just because she was coming over.

Lemonade, minty tooth paste and raw sexual desire invaded all her senses.

He broke away. Too soon.

"You're so damn _fuckable_ and I'm extremely attracted to you, so I think it might be better if you leave before I do something you will regret."

"Maybe...maybe I don't want to leave."

"Look, I must confess, I kind of like it that you're innocent, but..."

"I'm not that innocent." She sounded like a little kid again.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, as if saying 'Please'.

"I'm _not_."

"I'm...it's an all or nothing type of deal. It gets...intense. I don't know if you can handle it."

"Try me."

He stood up from his chair as he smirked, clearly picking up on the double-meaning that was unintentionally there.

"Look, I'm not your average high-school jock who fucks you for a minute and then thinks he's given you the time of your life, while you fake a short orgasm and wish for it to be over."

She looked at him where he stood, half a yard away, half nerd and half bad boy, and then she stood up, too, soon reaching up to kiss him again, because _fuck_ she wanted to.

Their tongues interacted, tasting each other in mouthfuls, drinking each others flavors, and suddenly the delicious lemonade was no longer the bast thing she had had all day.

He was addictive.

He moved away from her again.

"One more chance, one _last_ chance, to get out or you're all in." His voice was husky, restrained.

_She_ wasn't really breathing and _he_ was breathing hard. And he was hard. His dick was poking her leg, begging her for attention through his too high-waisted pants.

She didn't move, not even a millimeter, and he smirked, almost as if he had known that she would stay, but his eyes also had some other emotions floating around in there, emotions reflective of nervousness and possibly premature regret.

"So, you're staying?"

"Yep." She kept her answer short so that he wouldn't notice how nervous she was.

"Ok, good, because I kind of need to know what you taste like."

"Huh?"

He moved her towards the bed, pushing her down on it, the mattress as soft behind her back as could have been expected, reaching to pull off her shoes before he laid down.

And then he was on her, covering her completely, his body pressing into hers as he licked the skin of her neck, thoroughly, amazingly.

"I need to see you naked. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since that time in the hallway when you almost broke my glasses. I kind of wanted to fuck you right then and there."

He started to undress her, urgently, pulling her shirt over her head, the t-shirt soon a messy pile on the floor, her shorts rapidly meeting the same fate, and he groaned loudly once he had her down to her underwear.

"Fuck, Ally, I can't wait to be inside if you. Just looking at you makes me want to cum."

She was naked, he was not, she was still on her back and he suddenly rose, standing next to the bed while still looking at her.

She made a disgruntled noise at the loss of body contact.

"Patience. I want to see your naked body, I want to see what I'm going to fuck in a few minutes."

His eyes were wandering over her nude body, but surprisingly, she didn't feel self-conscious.

Incredibly turned on, yes. Shy, no.

"Spread your legs, I want to see your pussy."

She complied.

"Is it wet for me?" She nodded.

"Let me hear it. Touch yourself, I want to hear how wet I have already made you."

She hesitantly placed a hand between her legs, rubbing herself in a few short circles without breaking eye contact with him.

"Good. Now touch yourself until you're dripping wet, then make yourself cum. I want your pussy so soaked, that when I fuck you, my balls get wet too."

She hesitated.

"Please, Ally, rub that wet pussy of yours for me."

He groaned loudly as she complied, the speed of her movements increasing substantially with each passing minute and She knew she was getting close.

Right when she came, he threw himself back on top of her, kissing her as she screamed out her self-produced orgasm into his mouth, his hand massaging her, pumping her, prolonging her high and holy freaking heavenly hell, feeling a part of him inside of her was heaven.

"You like that? You like my fingers moving inside of you?"

She semi-screamed a yes, and then bit her lip as she realized that his parent were downstairs.

Almost as if he could read her mind, he spoke. "Don't worry about it. My room is sound-proof. They can't hear anything unless they're stand directly outside. And they're not."

Why was she not surprised at all?

She came off of her high just around the same time as he started to kiss his way down her body.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was shaking.

"I'm going to lick every inch of your skin, every part of your body, and then I'm going to lick your pussy until my face is wet, soaked even, until it's covered with your juices, and until you cum allover my face. I _told_ you that at I needed to taste you."

He stopped in his tracks once he reached her chest, mumbling something about her naked breasts being cum- worthy, sucking her hard nipple into her mouth while letting his finger trace the rest of her body, then continuing to make his way down.

He reached her hips, soon outlining her protruding bones with his wet lips and she almost screamed for him to put that tongue elsewhere.

And then he did, licking her a few times as she fisted his hair in her hands.

God.

"You taste so fucking good, I could spend the rest of the night eating your pussy."

He continued his mission, humming loudly in appreciation, and she knew he was going to make her cum almost immediately.

His tongue was on her, in her, licking her folds as if he was dehydrated, his tongue both rough and soft on her, and within a couple of minutes she was pulling on his hair, almost violently so, as she came, more intensely than the first time around.

She got up, still panting, as she reached for his shirt as he removed the ridiculous bow tie, her unbuttoning the small buttons at an impressive speed and then unbuttoning the dorky pants, as well, soon leaving him in his underwear.

And then she had to take a second to breath.

He was ripped. She had seen his arms before, both in real life and in her dreams, but she had never even imagined that _that_ was what he had been hiding under there.

And then she saw that he was wearing boxers with trucks printed on them.

She had absolutely no clue to as whether that was part of the nerdy act or not.

She _did_ have a clue that something large was hiding in them, though, judging so by the freaking towering, peek-a-boo erection that seemed to still be increasing in size.

She pulled them down, as well, and then he was naked and she was unable to think.

His glasses were clearly not the only thing that was big. Very, very big.

She grabbed his dick and he groaned. "I want you to grab my _balls_. I want you to feel them, feel all that cum that I'm going to shoot into you."

She massaged them in the rhythm of his curses until he sat down on the bed, throwing a pillow on the floor and spreading his legs.

"Get on your knees."

She positioned herself between his legs, her knees on the pillow, looking at him as if waiting for further instructions.

"Suck me. I want you to suck my cock, hard, I want to feel the head of it deep in your throat."

She let her tounge slide over the head, taking him into her mouth one inch at a time, until he filled it completely. She hummed around him, letting her throat vibrate around the head of his cock, and almost smiled when she felt him respond, then sucking him in a bit further, and she heard him gasp. And curse.

And she felt him fisting her hair tightly in his large hands as she started to move up and down.

"That's right. Suck it. I want your lips _swollen_ from how hard you suck my dick."

She took him in even further, increasing her speed with each consecutive pump.

"Deeper. I want to fill your mouth completely, just like how I'm going to fill your pussy in a few minutes."

She continued to move her mouth up and down over his cock.

"Look at me while you blow me."

She looked up and her eyes met his as she let her tongue encircle the head of his dick.

He cursed.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth now."

He grabbed her head, holding it in place as he started to move, thrusting into her mouth, moving his dick in and out of it and she could feel him twitch.

"_Fuck_. I really want to let you taste my cum, but I _need_ to experience your pussy. Lay down."

She did, and he positioned himself on top of her, his eyes in hers.

"Ready?" She hadn't expected him to speak, but suddenly, it was almost as if he needed reassurance.

She nodded, because she thought she was.

"Good because I'm going to fuck you harder than any of the pathetic losers who you have had the bad judgement of sleeping with before. I'm going to make you cum, repeatedly, until _my_ balls are empty and _you_ are filled with my cum."

She gasped as he entered her, but his loud, growled curse drowned her whimper and turned her on even further.

He started to move, soon fucking her rawly, hardly and wonderfully, urgently yet somehow intimatelay, and it was hot as hell and not sweet at all, which was exactly how she had envisioned it and maybe had craved, although perhaps not completely consciously so.

He surprised her when he pulled himself out, then moving and turning her around, propping a pillow in underneath her and running his hands over her ass.

"Your ass makes me want to cum, I want to cum all over your ass."

He pushed himself back into her, the wetness making noises around him as he soon reset his fast fucking pace.

She could feel herself contract around him, her pussy responding to his wondrous cock, and she knew that she was getting close, and she knew that he knew that too.

"I want you to cum all over my dick, I want your insides to squeeze me so tight that I can't fucking stop fucking you, I want to make you feel better than you ever have before."

She let go, for the third time of the night, exploding around him, her ass moving up against him in disorganized seizures of euphoria.

He rose, pulling her with him, positioning her in front of his wall mirror, the mirror that was decorated with some type of juvenile Zalien stickers, pulling on her hair as he slammed himself back into her from behind, her back arching and him therefore hitting her even deeper as her hands pushed up against the mirror.

She could see him move behind her, his ass pumping in continuous shoves, his face one of pure pleasure and she couldn't remember anything else in life that she had enjoyed more.

And then he turned them sideways, her hands now resting on his closet door.

"I want you to _see_ what I'm doing to you, I want you to see my dick moving in and out of your pussy, going _deep_ into you, hitting you deeper than anyone has before."

He continued to fuck her in front of the mirror, nibbling on her neck while still keeping a firm grip of her ponytail, whispering obscenities into her ear.

_"Your pussy drives me fucking insane."_

"_I_ _want_ _to_ _fuck_ _you_ _until tomorrow_."

_"My dick wants to live inside of you."_

A knock on the door startled her but not him.

"It's time for dinner, Austin. Your father and I already ate, but your food is getting cold." His mother's voice sounded distant.

Right. Sound-proof.

"We are just about to finish up." He was semi-screaming.

Oh, was she _ever_.

He waited for a a few seconds before he started to move again, then reaching around her, his fingers finding her clit.

"I'm going to touch you, touch your clit, rub you until you cum for me again."

His prediction came true almost immediately, her riding out her orgasm like she had done numerous times throughout the afternoon, with the only difference that this time _he_ followed suit, filling her in a few, hard, rough thrusts while keeping a firm grip on her hips, shoving himself into her repetitiously.

"Fucking _god_, Ally, I wish I could cum inside of you over and over."

He pulled out and leaned up against the wall, an unreadable expression on his face.

She started to move towards her clothes, her breath still ragged, and she almost felt dizzy.

It it was probably time for her to leave.

"Stay for a minute." He sounded like he really wanted her to.

She nodded, because she wasn't entirely sure that she could walk straight and because she really wanted to.

He walked over towards his nightstand, lifting up a piggy bank that was located on top of it, opening and taking something out of it, and it took her a few seconds before she realized that it was weed.

He rolled a joint, then walking over towards her where she was standing, still completely naked, next to his window.

"Something to calm down." She wasn't sure if he was talking about her or himself.

He lit it, then reaching it out towards her, her putting it to her mouth and inhaling without hesitation.

She was way over thinking, anyways.

"So, is this your usual routine?"

He shook his head. "Didn't you hear my mother? I've never...had a girl here before."

"That your _mother_ knows of."

He turned towards her. "I've never had another girl here."

She knew he was telling the truth.

They stood there, sharing the joint and the air, close to each other, nude, getting high as the sun was getting low.

"This window is my ticket to freedom." He blew the smoke out of it.

It was darkening outside, and she realized that she would soon need to go home.

And they still hadn't opened the damn French book.

"The project..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll finish it by myself."

They finally got dressed and he walked her downstairs, once again in nerd uniform, walking her to her car before Walking back towards the house, noticing that he lingered in the door, the car taking a minute to come alive before she started to drive away.

And the last thing she saw in the rear view mirror before turning the corner was him, the enigma, the badboy with straight As, the nerd who had just fucked her senseless, the journal-writing, truck-print boxer-wearing, dirty talking boy who was as complicated as her feelings towards him.

Maybe it was the fact that she had had an insane day, or the fact that she was halfway high, but she suddenly started giggling.

...

He had her number, but she didn't expect him to call.

And for once, her assumption about him was true because he didn't.

Not even once.

...

A day passed, two. She missed him but didn't really admit it to herself.

She was thinking about him, though.

A lot.

He had etched himself into her memory, perhaps like a mental tattoo that couldn't be removed.

Life was suddenly weird.

Her regular routine made no sense anymore, the gossip and the by society's standard good-looking guys so utterly uninteresting that she wanted to puke.

All she wanted, all she could think of, was _him_, his breath on her neck, his shirt with the faint smell of weed, fabric softener and cologne, the taste of his mouth, his skin against hers.

He was noticeably absent from school, but despite that, their project was somehow magically turned in on time, and when it was returned to her the next class she saw that they got an A+.

The same grade that she would have given him for his bedroom skills.

It happened almost a full week later.

She hadn't seen him since that afternoon, the afternoon that she couldn't stop thinking about.

She was in the bleachers next to the small football field, not because skipping class was part of her newfound (very quiet, private and pretty much just wishful) rebellion (so far, it had only extended to having mind-blowing, dirty sex with an almost complete stranger, but whatever), but because PE was not her thing. She was kind of doing everyone a favor by sitting out.

Two left feet and all of that.

She almost sensed him before she saw him, his tallish shadow blocking the sun-rays from hitting her face and her heart beat matching the pace of her fast-running classmates.

"Hello, Ally."

"I'm surprised you remember my name." She sounded playful, just like she intended.

"Trust me, _Ally_, you're memorable enough to have a name."

That made her heart beast fast(er).

"I haven't seen you around."

"Funny how you didn't see me when I was here and now you're looking for me when I'm not." She knew he was teasing her.

"I wasn't _looking_ for you." It had been more like searching.

Desperately.

Whatever.

"_Sure_ you weren't." He was smirking.

"So, where have you been?"

"Sick". And she just knew that he hadn't been. No way.

He sat down, not right next to her but close enough to make her (even more) nervous.

"Here. I made you something."

She opened the folded piece of paper that he had just handed her, not knowing what to expect.

It was a picture of her.

A picture of her naked.

She would have blushed, but the drawing was too accurate and too stunning.

"You're very good."

"So I've been told", and she knew he was no longer talking about his drawing skills.

A minute passed, both of them looking everywhere but at each other.

"Come with me somewhere tonight. Well, actually, meet me somewhere." He sounded neutral, not pleading but perhaps a bit demanding.

It wasn't a question, and she knew it wasn't a date because he had made it painstakingly clear that he didn't do that.

He handed her a small note with an address, an address that she was not completely familiar with, but she recognized enough to know that it was located in the all but nice neighborhoods.

For a second, she wondered if he wanted her to be part of some sort of undercover drug-deal.

Not that that would stop her from going. Like, at all.

She nodded, and suddenly their eyes met and all they saw was each other, and for a second, she thought (or maybe hoped) that he might take her right there, right there on the bleachers in broad daylight.

"I got to go." He stood up.

She nodded. "Time for some numbers?"

He shook his head. "I'm not...doing numbers this week."

And then he was gone.

...

It took her forever to get ready.

What the fuck was she supposed to wear to a non-date with a boy who had not yet stolen her heart (at least not the whole thing), but somehow lived in her head?

Gah.

She settled on something simple, comfortable,

She parked outside of the very interesting looking building, walking up to the door and she was not overly surprised to see Dez there. It made sense.

He smiled when he saw her.

"He will be happy that you're here."

And that made _her_ happy.

"He told me to tell you to wait inside."

She nodded and entered. The room was medium sized, fairly dark, not completely full but far from empty.

She overheard someone else saying something about a performance, before a few spotlights came to life, lighting up the stage and revealing someone standing in the middle of it.

She gasped and had to do a double take.

Nope, her eyes were not deceiving her.

It was him, _he_ was up there on that stage, _he_ was the one performing.

Music blasted out of the speakers as he grabbed the nearby microphone and started to sing.

His voice was even more eargasmic when singing, and this time around he was turning her on without even touching her. At least not physically.

His hair was sweaty, the on purpose too tight t-shirt almost a second skin to his body, the body that she had licked less than a week ago and now couldn't get out of her dirty mind.

She was amazed, blown away, and impressed that he had a managed to surprise her yet again.

So _that's_ why his room was soundproof. He probably rehearsed in there.

As she thought about it, she realized that he was a freaking superman of sorts, changing personalities rather than clothes in that freaking phone booth. Although, come to think of it, maybe he was not the superhero but rather the villain, a villain whose crimes included fucking an innocentish girl in his childhood bedroom while his parents were having a hearty home-cooked meal downstairs.

But she also knew that she was not the typical damsel in distress, maybe she was a villain, too, because she didn't want to be saved, she wanted to be put in danger.

So much danger.

He found her in the crowd, almost as if now _she_ was the one with the blinking, large neon sign, his eyes fucking hers as he continued to seduce the sizable audience with his mesmerizing stage-persona and his by heaven made voice.

The performance was over, too soon, and as he walked off the stage she noticed that a group of girls, all scantly clad, followed him and she realized that he had groupies.

The school nerd has groupies.

It was funny but given the events of the last few weeks, not at all surprising.

He ignored them, walking straight up to her.

"You came."

She nodded and he smiled, his whole face lightening up type of smile.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, backstage, to the back of some room, his by mint covered up smoky breath and his rough tongue soon in her mouth, her pants down by her knees before she even had the time to speak and she reached and pulled down his, as well.

He was still wearing truck underwear, the undercover bad boy suddenly an undercover good one, and as she ran her fingers through his hair, his sweaty hair, her heart beating fast up against his as he was soon taking her hard up against the wall, backstage at his secret rock concert, whispering obscenities in her ear,and she realized that she didn't really know him at all.

She was nowhere _near_ solving the mystery that was Austin Moon.

He might have a future as an engineer or a rock star or a fucking con artist, she really didn't know and she kind of didn't care, because the one thing that she _did_ know was that she was falling for him, in the same was that he was currently pounding her senseless.

Fast and hard.

...

She waited for him outside the all but fancy venue, because he had asked her to and she didn't have it in her to deny herself the pleasure of his company.

He merged after a few minutes, pointing towards an expensive looking car parked outside.

"Let's go eat something. I'll drive."

His car smelled like artificial vanilla, and she got the feeling that the too strong scent was a cover up for something else, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

As they drove down the empty street in the very late evening hours, the sky painted pink by the early morning sun, with music blasting too loudly from the stereo, she couldn't help but to feel incredibly happy.

They pulled up in front of a funky looking diner.

He ordered a stack of pancakes for them to share, him soon devouring them as if it was a delicacy, making orgasmic faces that made _her_ want to cum.

she didn't eat much. She wasn't really hungry for food.

"So I've been thinking..."

Did he look nervous? It was kind of funny, because she couldn't recall him ever looking nervous before.

"Yeah?"

"No more numbers."

"What?"

"I...I would like to try out a name for once." He sounded serious, so very serious, and her heart that he now kind of owned skipped a beat.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

She knew it was a very big deal.

"But I thought..." Could he tell that she had a difficult time containing her excitement? And a difficult time breathing?

He interrupted her. "Maybe it's time for you to forget what you thought."

He walked around the table, sitting down not just next to her but practically on her, his mouth on hers as they started to make out in the run-down diner at who knows what time in the morning.

"Let's go fuck in the car." She was serious. He smiled.

As they walked out, he grabbed her hand.

"Which one is the real you?" She _had_ to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a good boy with a bad boy side or a bad boy with a good boy side?

He just chuckled. "If you stick around, maybe you'll find out."

And she knew that she would.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I do NOT own this story Llmav does. Please leave suggestions on what other stories I should do next. **

**Love,**

**A**

**Chapter: u/5360788/Llmav**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing you guys. **

**MontgomeryAriaXO: Thank you. And I do get it. I LOVE Pretty Little Liars. Can't wait for the Finale. I love that my name starts with an A. My friends call me A or Ash or sometimes even theAgirl (that's how I came up with the pen name).**

**TiffASAP: Thanks! I feel a lot better today. I don't feel like crap anymore so that's a +.**

**On With The Story- This is a really cute and fluff filled chapter by someone really awesome called heyitsme517 (which means I don't own it). Go support the writer NOW! I think this is adorable so here and it doesn't really have a name soooo, I'll call it Adorable Story.**

******Adorable Story**

"Austin, can you do me a huge favor?" Ally asked me, giving me a sweet smile. Her eyes twinkled as she spoke, and I couldn't help but get lost in them. Her entire face was glowing, as it often is.

"Uh, sure," I said, shaking my head and snapping back to attention. "Anything for you, Als." And that's true. I will easily do anything for Allyson Marie Dawson - my best friend, my songwriter, and the girl that I am in love with.

I know what you're thinking - Austin Moon in love? But he's a flirty player. Well, that was the old me. Yes, I'm still flirty, but something changed me. That something is called Ally. Allyson, Ally, Als, Ally-Gator, no matter how you say it, she has left an impact on my life.

* * *

_When I first met Ally at the beginning of last summer, I instantly had a huge crush on her. Dez was recording me playing the drums with a pair of corn dogs, when the owner's daughter came over. I immediately stopped playing, hoping to woo her with my charm. I did the usual - gloated about my musical abilities, flipped my hair, winked, and shot her a huge grin._

_But it was easy to see that Ally Dawson is not like other girls - she's real. She didn't fall for my flirting, nor did she let me off easy. In fact, she kicked me out of the store, and we argued quite a bit, due to the fact that I accidentally stole her song. Yes, I accidentally stole her song. I heard her playing it, and the lyrics got stuck in my head. I didn't remember where I heard them, so I thought I made them up on my own, and Dez and I made a music video, leading to me becoming an overnight internet sensation._

_Let's just say, Ally wasn't too happy about that. She came to my house, and yelled at me. I don't blame her, because I know how hard it is to write a song. That's actually how my partnership with Ally began in the first place. She writes, I rock, and along with Dez, the filmographer, and Trish, the manager, we make the perfect team._

_I tried to apologize, but Ally just wouldn't budge. She is strong headed and stubborn, which I actually admire about her. Me likey. Anyway, she finally forgave me when I told her what my father said about music being a waste of time, and me having a one in a billion chance of making it anywhere in the business. Apparently, her father said the exact same thing, and we spent a whole night writing a song._

_The song was amazing, and helped save my butt on the Helen Show, where I admitted that Ally was the songwriter. But that isn't even the best part. I got to know Ally a bit that night, and found out that somewhere under her uptight, stressed personality, a fun spirit lays. I was determined to bring that side out of the girl, or die trying. She was hesitant about being my partner at first, but finally agreed, and we have been making music for almost an entire year now._

* * *

"Austin?" Ally asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I zoned back into reality, blinking. This is an often occurrence for me, falling into deep thought about Ally. I just can't ever get her off my mind. "Are you going to help me with the favor, or not?" I nodded my head, but quickly got lost in my thoughts again.

* * *

_I thought about how much Ally and I have grown in the past year, both as individuals, and together. I have become a little more serious, and a bit less of a player. I am a bit sensitive from watching so many chick flicks with Ally, and I can even write a little bit on my own now. But I will always need Ally. _

_She has grown quite a bit as well, loosening up and letting her fun side show, that I knew was hiding somewhere. She likes the beach, relaxes a lot of rules, and doesn't freak out as much any more. She doesn't chew her hair - no matter how adorable that was, it was also a bit weird. She even performs with me every once in a while. Her stage fright is basically gone, but she swears she can't perform without me being by her side. I know that she can, she just needs to try. But this is a huge step from where she used to be, as she once completely destroyed the Helen set while having a meltdown._

_And we have changed together. Ally and I started off as awkward acquaintances, but quickly grew into friends. From there, we turned into best friends, and now, we just don't even have a label. I guess you could say that we are special friends, as there is obviously something more going on - not that Ally or I would admit that. We flirt, we go on unofficial dates, and we always have some physical contact happening, whether it be hugging, a piggyback ride, or even just brushing arms on the piano bench._

_Trish claims that there is 'sexual tension' between us, but I just think that Ally and I do not require a label. We have something special, and we truly care for each other. I know that I like Ally a lot, and I have a good feeling that she likes me too - and that's not my cocky side speaking, that's my gut feeling. Trish and Dez have been trying to get us together for months now, by setting up dates, giving us alone time, or making us sit next to each other when we go places. But the truth is, Ally and I have something special, and whether we know what that is or not, we both feel it. And that's what matters._

_It wasn't always like this, though. Even though I had a crush on Ally immediately, it was clear that she didn't feel the same way. Like I said, she was down to Earth, and didn't fall for the Austin Moon charm. I thought she had a crush on me at one point, after reading her journal, but it turns out she liked a guy named Dallas. I played it off like I had no feelings for her, and I regret not telling her then how I feel._

_I still haven't told her how I feel, although I'm sure she knows. I want to tell her soon, I just don't know when, or how. It has to be something special, because Ally is a special girl. I remember when we wrote "Not a Love Song" together. It was not only to sway the growing popular belief that Ally and I were in a relationship, but in my opinion, also to convince ourselves. If you truly listen to the lyrics, you can see that there is love, but that we are trying to pass it off as purely platonic. It shows that I never should have fallen for Ally, but I did._

* * *

"Austin," Ally exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me a bit. I snapped to my senses again to see Ally standing in front of me, hands on her hips. "You're not even paying attention. Could you please help me with these boxes?" I nodded my head, but got sucked back into memory lane once again.

* * *

_Once, when Dez and I were trying to break a world record, Ally needed help carrying all the new inventory upstairs. I remember picking up three boxes at once, not only to be helpful, but because I was trying to show off in front of Ally. I have tried showing off in front of her many times, in attempts to impress her. _

_One time, I tried to write a song, in hopes of wooing her. It didn't work, but it did make her laugh, and she was excited that I was trying to write songs. Once, I bought her a pickle basket. She loved it, but she didn't understand the real reason I was trying to give it to her - to get my feelings across. I show off my best dancing in front of her sometimes, and sing my heart out, hoping that she will see me as something else. I tried beating her in a piano competition, but she keeps up well. I even got a guitar signed by Bruno Mars for her._

_The point is, I try to impress her a lot. Her opinion matters to me more than anyone else's in the world. If some random guy off the street didn't know who I was, or thought my music was terrible, I wouldn't care. If a group of fans suddenly started hating me, I wouldn't mind, no matter how much I love my fans. Even if my own father retreated back to his ways of not supporting my music, I would brush it off. But if Ally ever called me stupid, or said I was untalented, or even showed disappointment in me, I would be crushed._

* * *

"Austin Monica Moon," Ally said, stomping her feet in frustration. "You are not listening to a single word that I am saying, are you? We do each other favors all the time, but I just have a simple request, and you're not even giving me the time of day."

* * *

_It's true, Ally has done a lot for me over the past year. There's obviously the major points, such as writing all my songs. But there are other things that she has done, which just add to the fact that I will never ever be able to erase Ally Dawson from my memory. _

_She almost performed on stage to save my career, despite her stage fright. She forgave me after ditching her and the rest of Team Austin when a big music producer came looking for me. Ally helped Dez and I when we almost ruined our lifelong friendship over a stupid world record, that neither of us ended up getting. She helped clear my name when I was assumed to be the mall thief. She helped me get rid of my silly fear of umbrellas, thus helping Dez get into a huge film contest._

_When I tried to distract myself from Ally by going after a girl named Cassidy, Ally helped by writing a song. She acted as a shrink in a therapy session, listening to all my horribly expressed feelings. The reason I couldn't express them was because they weren't real - not as real as the feelings I have for Ally at least._

_But one of the biggest things she ever did for me was convince my parents to let me take a record deal. My parents thought that I was too young to go to LA for a summer and produce an album, but somehow, Ally convinced them. As a show of gratitude, and an excuse to release some 'sexual tension', I kissed Ally on the cheek. From that day on, I knew that Ally and I had just taken a step further in our special friendship. I knew that I love her, and that she felt at least something for me._

* * *

"Austin, I swear," Ally shouted, smacking my arm. "I don't know what has gotten into you today, but it's getting really annoying." I glanced down to see Ally with her arms folded across her chest, a glare on her face.

"Sorry, Als," I offered, shooting her an apologetic smile. I took a step towards her for a hug, which I often felt sparks in, but she shook her head, taking a step back.

"I'm not hugging you until you take the box," she said, pointing at the cardboard cubes on the floor next to us. "It's not even that they're heavy, I was just hoping you could help me out. But obviously, you are too busy off in Austin Land. I thought we fixed that when we caught the mall thief. You can't just be on Austin time and expect other to fit your schedule all the time-"

I cut her off by pulling her close and pressing my lips against hers. I'm not sure what possessed me in that moment to kiss her, but I know it felt so right. After a few moments of shock, Ally kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, while I placed my hands at her waist. I felt every cliche described in the movies that Ally forces me to watch with her - the fireworks, the sparks, the weak knees, butterflies, and the roller-coaster stomach. It was perfect.

When we pulled away, Ally glanced up at me, a smile playing across her face as she bit her lip. "Um, I, uh-" she stammered, not sure what to say.

"So, what exactly was that favor again?" I teased, smirking.

Confusion crossed her face, and she looked around. "Huh? What favor?" she asked.

I grinned. "You asked me to do a favor for you," I said. "But I kept getting lost in my thoughts about you."

"Oh, you can't do that," Ally said, smacking my arm playfully. "You can't just ignore everything I say, and then be adorable by telling me you were thinking about me. I don't fall for the Austin Moon charm, remember?"

"I kind of think you just did," I chuckled, poking her in the ribs. We both grinned, no matter how hard Ally was trying to frown. "Don't worry, though, because I fell for the Ally Dawson charm a long time ago."

"Well played, Moon," Ally giggled, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss me once again.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please give me suggestions and leave reviews. I do NOT own this story what so ever.**

**Chapter 8 : u/3863331/heyitsme517**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Umm..heyyy *nervous laugh*! First I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a month or so. I know I 'm a bitch. I tried to post these chapters but couldn't. I'M sorry with cupcakes on top. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can TODAY so yaay….I'll at least post two. So onto the story. As always I don't own this story. Loveableturtle does. She's AMAZING at what she does. Give her all the Love. This is called Empty.**

**Empty**

"Hey, Ally! Wait up!" Austin shouted. Ally stopped walking and turned around, grinning widely at her best friend.

"Hey Austin." She said loudly, throwing her arms around his neck. He grinned, hugging her back and then pulling away to look her up and down. His eyes drank in the sight of her, her long legs clad in super-tight black jeans, the fitted denim shirt she was wearing, top few buttons undone to show a plain black tank top. And, of course, the huge '17' birthday badge pinned on her chest.

He sometimes missed her old style, the bright, floral patterned skirts and flowing dresses, but he understands that she's older and more mature now, and most of the time he prefers this style.

"Happy birthday, baby." He whispered. They'd been sort-of-dating-but-not-really-dating for a few weeks now. Don't even ask; even they didn't know what was going on. Their relationship was much more than 'just friends', but they were both too stubborn to admit how much they liked the other, so they were stuck in this purgatory, of sorts. Which is why it's perfectly acceptable for Austin to call her 'baby' and for them to snuggle up together, go out for meals and to the movies. But they never went any further than a hug. If they kissed then they would have to put a label on it. And neither of them was ready for that.

"Thanks, Austin! So…did you get me a present?" she asked, smiling widely. He shook his head.

"Well, I did, but I don't have it with me now. You're coming to my place tonight though, and I'll give it to you then." He said, smiling. She frowned in confusion but nodded.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Aw, come on, you can't make me wait until later and refuse to tell me what it is!" she groaned. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leant into him automatically, closing her eyes briefly as she breathed in his familiar, comforting scent.

"Yeah, I can. Besides, it'll be more fun if you're surprised. I can give you a clue though. It's something you'll love, something I've been waiting a long time to give you." He hinted. She smiled, thinking about what it could be.

She spent the entire day thinking about Austin's surprise, so much so that she couldn't concentrate on her lessons, for the first time in her life. By the time the final bell rang, she had all sorts of crazy ideas running through her mind, but she couldn't shake the feeling that none of her ideas were even close. She grinned as she felt warm hands sliding around her waist to pull her into a backwards hug. Because she was, admittedly, a bit of a nerd and Austin was a little less…enthusiastic about schoolwork, the two were in completely different lessons and because of Basketball, they couldn't even hang out at lunch, so she was elated to finally be in his arms again.

She wriggled around so that she was facing him and heard his breath hitch. Their faces were so close, and though they had hugged like this before, something about this time made it different…and ever-so-slightly terrifying. This was new territory for them, and though Austin had no qualms, Ally refused to cross that line before she absolutely had to. So she turned her head and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his sweet, slightly musky scent. He sighed, a little disappointed, but he didn't want to push Ally. He knew that, no matter how strong and tough she pretended to be, Ally was fragile, too fragile, and he would hate himself forever if he ever did anything to hurt or upset her.

When they finally pulled away he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to his car, occasionally trying to trip each other up. Playfully, of course. Despite their sort-of dating status, they would always be, first and foremost, best friends, and no matter what else happened between them, they were always going to joke around with each other.

Austin opened the passenger side door for Ally, bowing exaggeratedly, and she laughed, climbing in. He jogged around to the other side and jumped in, starting the engine almost immediately. Ally sighed.

"Seatbelt." She told him, just like she always did. And just like he always did, he rolled his eyes and did it up. She smiled and they drove back to his place in comfortable silence. She knew his parents wouldn't be home, because they were in Britain on a business trip, but it didn't make her feel nervous. Yes, for a second she had maybe considered that his gift may have been something of the, erm…physical variety, but she had scrapped that idea almost instantly. Austin knew she wasn't ready for that, and he would never try to push her into anything.

When they got to his bedroom she found herself sitting on his bed and looking around, searching for her present. When she saw nothing resembling a birthday present, she sighed in disappointment. Austin chuckled.

"A little anxious, are we?"

"You know I hate surprises." She muttered. He laughed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well then, why won't you give me my present already?"

"Well, firstly, I have something else for you…" he said. She was about to ask what, but then his lips were on hers and she couldn't help but kiss him back. The little voice in her head was yelling at her, screaming for her to stop, before it was too late. If they stopped now, then could pretend like it never happened, and they wouldn't have to have that awkward conversation, wouldn't have to change anything. But then he nibbled at her bottom lip, making her gasp, and all sane thoughts were gone. All she could think about was Austin, and Austin's lips and Austin's hands and Austin's hair, in which her own hands were entangled. When he pulled away for air she breathed deeply, head reeling at the intoxicating scent of Austin.

"Wow. That was…wow. Best birthday present ever." She whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. He grinned.

"I know that was our first kiss, and your first kiss, but I really wanted today to be special and I seriously hope I didn't rush it or anything, because you mean so much to me and it was just the perfect moment, and-" She stopped him with another kiss. She knew it was cheesy, but come on, they were Austin and Ally, and they were always cheesy.

When they finally pulled away again, Austin was smiling.

"So I didn't mess things up?" he asked.

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p' and grinning madly. She had considered all sorts of possibilities of what could come of their first kiss, but she had never once considered that maybe things would be fine, that it wouldn't be awkward at all. But that was how it was.

"Good, because this lads me on nicely to my main gift." He said, rummaging through his dresser drawer and pulled out a fist-sized sparkly silver box. Ally grinned, taking the box with shaking hands. She was so excited to open her first birthday present from a boyfriend.

Carefully untying the bow and pulling the lid off the bow, she frowned.

"Erm, Austin…hate to break it to you, but I think you forgot the present." She said jokingly, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. He frowned, looking in the box, and then looked back at her.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's there." He said. She felt tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't mean to act spoilt, but come on, this was unbelievably disappointing.

"Is this some kind of joke, Austin? Because I have to say, it's kinda mean." She said. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Look, I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm not giving you just any present. I'm giving you the best present. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. I mean, I couldn't literally put it in a box, that would be gross…this is just one of those, erm…metamorphosis…no, that's not it, erm…metro-metaphor's! It's kind of a metaphor!" he said, grinning. He was very proud that he had remembered the word.

"A metaphor? For what?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if it is or not, but…Ally, I'm giving you my heart." He said, looking her in the eyes. She gasped, a smile slowly spreading across her own face.

"Seriously?" she asked. He nodded.

"To be completely honest, you already had my heart. I just had to make it official." He shrugged. She grinned, tossing the box over her shoulder and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately for the third time in ten minutes. He kissed back, feeling tears start to leak from his eyes. She pulled away and laughed, kissing his cheek where a single tear had rolled down.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him.

"Because I was so worried that this would freak you out, make you want to leave…I'm just so glad you're still here." He whispered. She smiled.

"Of course I'm still here. As if I would leave you."

"Good. Because I love you, Ally. I know we haven't really made things official, but I swear I would be the happiest guy in the world if you said you would be my girlfriend right now."

"Of course I will. I love you too, Austin." She smiled. She was crying too now.

"Good." He said. She grinned and then they kissed again.

A good while later, Austin pulled away and smiled crookedly at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I didn't think it was fair of me to not get you anything material for your birthday, so…"

"Oh, Austin, you didn't have to! I swear, you've already given me more than I could have ever asked for. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't start, Ally. I've already bought it, and I'm not taking it back. You'll just have to deal with it." He said. She sighed, secretly ecstatic.

…

The next day at school, Austin and Ally walked in hand in hand. Most people knew about their sort-of dating thing, but a lot of people were still caught staring at their interlocked hands, their lovestruck expressions, and most of all, the solid gold heart-shaped necklace that Ally was wearing. If they had looked closer, they would have seen that, engraved on the heart, it said 'Austin's Girl' in cursive, with a little heart-shaped diamond next to it. Not to mention the matching gold promise ring on her finger…

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Loveableturtle owns this story. REVIEW and LOVES!**

**Love,**

**A**

**Chapter 9: u/3595034/loveableturtle **The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just like I promised here is chap 10. This is a short rated M fiction by justwritinglove. Give the German writer as much love as you possibly can. This one is called Pancakes.**

**P.S.: I do not own this story. I don't own ANYTHING.**

**Pancakes**

**Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten **

Austin came into the store, but he wasn't his happy self. You could see that something bad happened. »Hey, Austin!«, I greeted him as he came through the door towards the counter. »Hey, Ally«, he sighed. »Hey, what's wrong?«, I asked him. He just looked at me sadly and said, »You know that math test we had today? I totally fucked up and my parents said if I get one more bad grade they won't let me go on tour! Can you imagine what would happen if I'll just cancel a whole damn tour?!«. He shook his head like he didn't want to believe what he just said was reality. »Oh come on, Austin, it couldn't have been that bad? We studied together remember? You will pass this test, don't worry«, I tried to cheer him up. He gave me a weak smile, but I knew he still didn't feel better. »Austin..«, I began, but he interrupted me, »I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but you don't understand. My parents sounded dead serious about this, I don't think they were just joking about canceling the tour so I can concentrate on school.«, he said sorrowful. »What about this then, I'll ask my dad to give me the rest of the day off and we'll go and have some pancakes and just hang out for a bit. Just try to leave all of our problems alone for a while?«, I smiled at him. He thought about it for a second and answered, »Well, I already feel bad and it can't get worse now, can it?«, he laughed. »Wait a second then, I'll talk to my dad and grab my stuff and we can go«. I walked to his office immediately and talked to him.

I didn't 'just hang out' with Austin for so long, I got even a bit excited to spent the day with him. Just have a good time with him. I smiled to myself as I got my bag and almost ran downstairs to get to Austin. »Okay, I'm ready we can go now«, I smiled and we went out the door together. »So, where do you wanna go?«, I asked Austin. »I don't know this was your idea«, he chuckled, »What about we go over to mine and make some pancakes and after that we can watch a movie or just lay there and do nothing?«, he suggested. »Sounds good! So let's go then«, I answered cheerfully.

»What do you even put into pancake batter?«, Austin laughed as he got out a bowl and a mixer. »Are you serious?! You never made pancakes?«, I answered laughing and surprised, »I thought pancakes are your favorite food!«. »They _are, _I just never made them, my mom did.«, he said. You could see that he was already feeling better. He started to joke around and laugh again. »So you need flour, sugar, an egg, milk, some oil and baking powder.«, I explained and he got all the things from all the different shelves and drawers in the kitchen. »And now?«, he asked. »You mix all the stuff, you doof.«, I laughed, »Come on, let me do this«, I said as I pushed him to the side with my hip. »Hey!«, he shouted and got a handful of flour and tossed it on me. »Oh my god, Austin!«, I screamed in surprise, »What the hell?!«, and he just laughed, »You look so funny!«. »Are you serious?!«, I tried to say angrily but I couldn't withhold my laugh. I grabbed some flour, too, and threw it in his direction. And in just a few seconds the kitchen was covered in flour. The flour war ended, when I slipped on the floor and fell and Austin just laughed even more as I landed on my ass.

»Stop laughing, you ass, and help me get back up!«, I whined and reached out my arms. He grabbed my hands to help me up, but I pulled him down to me, so we were both lying on the floor now. »You asshole!«, he shouted and started laughing again. For a moment we just lay there laughing. But then he looked at me and something changed between us. He grabbed my cheek and pulled my face towards his and kissed me on the lips.

At first I was surprised, but oh god, I was waiting for this for so long now and I kissed him back. The kiss got more passionate and deeper in just a few seconds. He licked my lower lip and I separated my lips to granted him entrance. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and our tongues started dancing with each other. He broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath and I could feel his breath against my lips. He pulled me on him by my hips so I would be sitting on top of him now and I leaned down to capture his lips with mine again. My hands were in his soft, blond hair, pulling them softly, while his hands were on my back, feeling it up and down before getting under my shirt. I could feel his skin against mine and shivered under his touch.

I sat back up and took off my shirt and tossed it on the floor. I was only wearing a red push-up lace bra. Austin looked at me with big eyes, »Wow«, he whispered under his breath and I smiled as I also unbuckled my bra and let it drop on his stomach. As I did so, Austin's eyes got even bigger and he bit his lip, »Damn, Ally«, he said as he sat up and attacked my breast with his mouth. He played with my nipple, licking it, swirling his tongue around it and softly biting it. »Shit, Austin«, I moaned. »You like this, huh?«, he said with my nipple still between his lips and started sucking it. As he was paying attention to my left breast with his mouth, he massaged my other boob with his big hand. My hands were under his shirt, feeling up his abs. Oh his abs, I always dreamed about them, touching them, kissing them, licking them… I pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor.

He laid me down on the floor, so I was on my back and he was on top now. He smirked at me, before crashing his lips on my stomach, traveling further down until he reached the hem of my skirt and pulled them down together with my panties. I helped him by lifting my hips a bit. »Open your legs«, he demanded and so I did. He got on top of me so his face was right above mine and his hand hovered right above my pussy. »How much do you want me to touch you?«, he whispered in my ear and I shivered under him. He was in control now, and I knew it. But I liked it. It was so sexy. »Answer me, Ally«, he said a bit louder. »I want you so bad, Austin«, I whispered. »What did you say? I can't hear you«, he chuckled. »I want you, I _need _you, Austin, please«, I almost shouted as I felt his hand get nearer to my pussy but still not touching it.

I needed to feel him, I was so horny. He smirked and without anymore warning I had two fingers inside of me. »Oh my god«, I cried out at the sudden and much needed touch. I closed my eyes as he moved his fingers in and out of me first slowly, but getting faster and faster with every thrust. »You're so wet for me, Ally«, he said seductively. »Look me in the eyes, while i finger you«, he said in a demanding tone and I opened my eyes. »I'm so close«, I tried to get out between heavy breaths. His fingers inside of me felt so good. He gave me so much pleasure, I don't think I ever felt that good in my entire life. »So… close«, I shouted and then he stopped. »Austin!«, I cried, »Why did you stop?!«. »Oh you can't come yet, baby, not yet, but don't worry I'll make you come so hard, that you'll scream my name«, he winked and I rolled my eyes at him, but if he was as just half as good as he is with his fingers, he was probably right.

He got up and took off his pants. He stood there with just his boxers on and you could see that he had a boner. I gulped as I stared at him. His muscular and perfect body. All the dancing made his body look so good. I bit my lip as I stared at him. »Damn«, I said under my breath, barely audible. But he smirked and slowly took off his boxers. His dick jumped out of his boxers, standing rock hard. He tossed his boxers aside and climbed back on top of me and kissed me lovingly, but hard, with his dick just above my core. Our tongues fighter for dominance until Austin suddenly pulled back and smiled against my lips, before slowly entering me. I gasped at the pleasure and held on on his strong arms. »You feel so good, baby«, he whispered in my ear.

After he was fully inside me, he thrusted in and out in a torturous pace. But he felt so good. »Faster… Faster…«, I whimpered under him, and he looked into my eyes smiling, »Anything my baby says«, and started fucking me faster and harder. »Holy shit, Austin!«, I yelled. My hips met his motions and I wrapped my legs around his hips. My hands ran up and down his muscular back and arms. I wanted to feel all of him. I closed my eyes in complete and utter pleasure and moaned his name over and over again. That seemed to encourage him and he fucked me even harder. »I don't think… I can hold it any longer«, he groaned between his heavy breaths. »Me, neither«, I got out, as we both came in unison and he pumped his load into my pussy as my legs shook uncontrollably and the pleasure of an orgasm overcame me again. I was in total ecstasy. I screamed his name, »Austin, shit, Austin, baby…«, though the house as he groaned in pleasure.

He collapsed on top of me and rolled to the side. We were both breathless and covered in sweat. »Holy shit«, he finally whispered and broke the silence. »Mmh«, was all I could get out. I still didn't recover from the orgasm he gave me. After a while, he suddenly started laughing. »What is it«, I asked him confused. »We just wanted to make some pancakes and it ended up like this and we still don't have food and I'm really hungry«, he said and I started laughing, too. »I'm hungry, too.«, I said. »Wanna get dressed and grab some food?«, he smiled at me. »Hell yeah, good idea«, I answered and smiled at him. »It could be our first date«, he laughed as helot up and helped me up, too, and started looking for his cloths.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review. Justwritinglove all the way from Germany( BTW I speak German, French, Spanish, Italien and English (obiously) fluently) owns this story.**

**Love, **

**A**

**Chapter 10: u/5779467/justwritinglove **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another one on the same day…yay! This is another smut. It's a long one-shot. The AmazeBALLS write is AMAZEballs. Tjis story does not belong to me it belongs to beautiflxoblvn. This is called The Perfect Ending To The Perfect Day.**

**The Perfect Ending To The Perfect Day**

"I thought I might find you here," Austin said as he poked his head into the practice room, smiling over at his _girlfriend;_ a word he still wasn't used to, and yet, it made him smile just thinking about it. She looked so adorable, her legs curled under herself as she sat sideways in the old familiar red chair. Her sparkly heels from the evening had been discarded at the foot of the chair, as well as her jewelry to the top of her old wooden piano in the corner. Her up-do was starting to fall, and her arms wrapped around herself to keep the chill away.

Ally looked over her shoulder at him, her smile beaming in the moonlight from the window and the candles scattered across various surfaces around the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. "It's late…"

Austin arched a brow at her but smiled none the less. He moved into the room revealing a large fuzzy blanket he'd carried with him, closing the door quietly behind him. He was already in his pajamas – a plain white wife-beater and grey plaid sweatpants. "I could say the same thing to you," he replied, nodding toward the clock on the wall. It was well past one o'clock in the morning. "Why haven't you gone home?"

"I couldn't sleep, not that I've tried…" she admitted, turning her body in the chair to face him. "After everything that's happened the last couple of days, this just felt like the place I needed to be tonight."

Austin nodded, opening the blanket and draping it lightly around her shoulders. He hadn't missed the chill in the air, or the goose bumps on her upper arms, no doubt helped along by the gaping hole in the wall downstairs. The Miami heat still sweltered during the day, but the nights were known to get pretty cool in the fall, and the makeshift plywood covering the damage downstairs was doing nothing to keep it out of the building.

"You're sweet. Thank you," she smiled as she pulled the blanket around her cold skin. She furrowed her brows. "How did you know I was here?"

Austin crouched before her, bringing them to eye level. "Tracked you through your phone. Handy thing, that app," he smiled. "I can stalk you whenever I want," he winked.

Ally nodded and laughed. She did miss her old flip phone, but that feature of her new smart phone supplied by her record company was pretty cool.

Also a tad bit creepy.

Ally leaned forward and eyed the reusable shopping bag Austin had carried in under the blanket and subtly set on the floor between his crouched legs, her content smile turning into a curious one. "Whatcha got there?"

Austin smiled at her knowingly, soaking in her perfectly imperfect appearance right now. She was stunning, and he couldn't get over the fact that they were finally together, embracing it instead of running from it. This girl before him was more important to him than she would ever realize. He wanted to spend the rest of his life laughing with her and loving her.

And he did.

Love her, that is.

But he would wait to say it out loud to her. He'd make it special for her.

Ally couldn't help but take in his appearance as he crouched before her. When he'd left the store after the party ended, he was still in his maroon blazer and jeans. He had been pretty well done up, as much as he usually got for special events like her record release party. If she was honest, though, she preferred him just like this. His hair was a little messy, his shirts no doubt carelessly pulled off and on, respectively, over the last few hours. His sleeveless shirt showed off his perfectly toned arms. His sweatpants hung low on his lean hips, showing off the top of his bright pink boxers. Others might find pink underwear on a guy to be too feminine or just plain weird… it just made Austin all the more attractive to her.

Don't get her wrong, she loved him for _him_, what's on the inside, but she was still a hot blooded young woman, and she appreciated his body more than she'd like to admit. The way his shirts clung tightly to his fit body; the way his hair covered his eyes when he looked down; the way his silver chain rested over his collar bone and then fell between his pecs; it all make her heart beat just a little bit faster at the end of the day.

"What I've got here," Austin started as he rummaged through his bag of goodies. "Are… a cozy change of clothes for you, as recommended by Trish…"

Ally's eyes lit up already. She loved her pink sequin dress, but it was starting to get itchy and she honestly just wanted to be able to spread her legs without completely exposing herself. She gratefully took the racer-back tank and sweatpants from her boyfriend, bouncing in her seat.

Austin's eyes twinkled when he smiled at her excitement. "I've also got…" he said, purposely making her wait a second before pulling the item out of his bag. "Your 'Back to the Future' DVD…"

Ally squealed and clapped her hands together before grabbing the case from him, eliciting his giggle, which in turn made her giggle. "My favorite!"

"I know," Austin smiled and blushed, proud of himself for making that selection before leaving her house. "And last but not least…"

Ally sat up in anticipation, loving this little treat of boyfriends and goodies from home.

"A pint of your favorite ice cream!" Austin said excitedly, not yet pulling it out.

Ally smiled brighter. "Cookie dough?"

Austin's face turned into one of mock surprise and disappointment. "Allison _IStillDon'tKnowYourMiddleName_ Dawson, that is not your favorite flavor and you know it. Do you really think I would forget?"

Shock and excitement took her over and she found herself sitting forward in her seat. "You didn't…"

Austin pursed his lips and nodded, obviously proud of himself. "I did…"

"You found a _pint_ of Fruity Mint Swirl?"

Austin pulled the carton of confectionary substance to display the label, pinning a single spoon to the lid, revealing his magnificent find and Ally threw the blankets off her shoulders and dove forward to grab it from him.

"I haven't had this since 'Heard It on the Radio' premiered!"

Austin nodded, curling his fingers to point at himself. "Who's the best boyfriend in the world?" he phished.

Ally giggled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "You are…"

He smiled his goofy little-boy smile that always made her laugh. "I know."

Together they laughed and Austin stood, motioning for Ally to scoot over, but instead she stood and pushed him into the chair, crawling sideways into his lap and covering her legs with the blanket again. Austin smiled as he welcomed her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her as she adorably tore and picked at the plastic wrapping around the lid of her ice cream. She finally got it off and carelessly discarded it on the floor somewhere, peeling the lid off and immediately plucking a little chunk out with her spoon. The second the fruity minty creamy substance hit her taste buds she was swooning and dropping her head to Austin's shoulder, moaning and kicking her legs in a little happy dance.

"As good as you remember it?" Austin asked, a large smile gracing his lips.

Ally nodded against his shoulder and held up a spoonful for him. He graciously took it into his mouth, holding the spoon for an extra second to make sure he got it all off. He had to admit, the name made it sound funky, but it was a pretty good flavor.

"I can't believe you found this. I didn't think you could actually buy it at the store, just single servings at 'Scoop There It Is.'"

Austin watched with amusement as his petite girlfriend shoveled another spoonful into her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut at the taste of it once again. He giggled. "When I saw it I didn't even think twice. I knew I had to grab it. We might want to go back and buy the store out."

"Maybe when we're giant superstars we can be demanding like all the other stars and insist on having one of these in our dressing rooms at all times," she said as she lifted another spoonful toward Austin's mouth.

He took it in and pulled her closer to him, eliciting a small giggle from her as he let the ice cream melt in his mouth before swallowing it down. "I'm actually surprised you're eating so much ice cream when I found you up here freezing…"

She looked up at him and just smiled, shuffling her way until she was face to face with him. "Well," she started with a whisper, her smile never faltering. "It's a good thing you're here to keep me warm then…"

Austin's smile faded and he swallowed hard when he saw Ally's gaze fall to his lips. When he realized what she was doing, he leaned forward and met her lips with his own.

Her plump, warm lips against his was something he would never get sick of. She was so soft, and warm, and he had to fight the urge to bring his hands up and just cup her face, holding her there forever. It was her, however, that deepened their kiss for the first time ever in their relationship.

Ally was being bold, she knew it. But just because she was Ally Dawson, didn't mean she didn't want to let loose once in a while. They had never _really_ kissed. Yes, they had shared a few stolen lip presses here and there, but never a real, heated, open mouth on open mouth, tongue on tongue kiss… and she wanted one. Hell, she wanted a hundred.

Feeling bold, and happy, and excited, and a million different emotions over the last couple of days right up into the most recent seconds, she worked up her courage and parted her lips. She tilted her head slightly to create a different angle, and her heart sped up when she felt Austin grip her tighter and part his lips as well.

It didn't go unnoticed that Ally had positioned them so that she was straddling him, meaning he was seated perfectly between her spread legs. He couldn't see anything from his angle, but he could feel that her dress had ridden up and bunched around her hips, and he could definitely feel the heat of her over his crotch. It was a fact that was making it very hard for him to retain any self-control.

Their lips tangled together, leaving hints of moisture on one another as Austin pulled her tighter to him, a barely audible moan escaping him as he did so.

Over the course of several minutes their slow sensuous kisses were turning to fast heated ones. Their breathing increased dramatically, and Ally was pretty positive that the new poking sensation she felt beneath her was all for her.

And truth be told, she liked it.

Austin was positive she could feel his hard on through his thin sweat pants and her thin undergarments, but he didn't care. If she didn't like it, she would have moved by now. His arms tightened around her again and he nearly lost it when she scooted herself forward, successfully planting her hot core right over his hard on. He had to fight his body to keep from trembling. He'd never quite gotten this intimate with a girl before, despite what many of his friends and peers and fans might have thought. He'd always been a romantic at heart, not really interested in getting with just any old girl.

This, though, this was Ally. _His_ Ally, and she was subtly grinding herself on him as they made out into the night, alone, after what could arguably be one of the biggest nights of her life.

This was exactly how things were supposed to be.

Austin was just about to make that next leap and deepen the kiss even more when all of a sudden a wet cold sensation hit his chest, causing him to flinch and suck air in through his nose. He tried to ignore it, to keep Ally from pulling back, but it was too late. She had felt him jump and peeled her lips off of his.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice quiet and breathy.

He cursed himself for reacting so forcefully and ruining the moment, sighing amidst breathing heavily, his dark eyes not wanting to leave hers but reluctantly doing so as he looked down at his chest.

Ally followed his gaze and tried to hide the tiny smile that was fighting its way to the surface. In their brief but steamy make out session she had forgotten she was still holding a spoon full of ice cream in her right hand. Well, the ice cream in the spoon had since melted, and had dripped onto the top of Austin's muscular chest, dribbling down over his skin and seeping into his shirt.

She giggled and blushed. "Oops… sorry."

Ally leaned forward, not _un-_intentionally forcing her chest into his face as she set the ice cream and spoon down on the shelving behind their chair. That was certainly a brazen move she had never tried in her entire life, but it seemed to have the desired effect when she sat back and watched Austin gulping hard, his eyes glued to her breasts.

"It's okay," he choked out as she slid back on him a little, moving off of his groin and making his hard on visibly known.

He blessed her soul for pretending not to notice.

She stared into his eyes for a long moment, and although her eyes were as equally dark as his, he couldn't quite read her or figure out what was going on inside that pretty head of hers. She swallowed, and licked her lips, and her eyes fell to the offending sticky spot on his chest, and she started to bow her head.

He furrowed his brows. "What are you-"

Then, it was as if heaven itself was shining on him with the warmth he felt. Ally had dropped her head, stuck out of tongue, and dragged it slowly over his skin, pulling away the melted ice cream from his chest with a tiny whimper of a moan.

All Austin could do was stare, mouth dropped open in awe, and grip her hips as tight as he could without bruising her.

Ally was licking him. _Licking_ him.

And it was doing things to him.

Things that made him want to do things to her.

Naughty things.

Austin watched in awe as she swirled her tongue around on his scalding skin, cleaning it up as best as she could. He trembled slightly as he watched. It was possibly the most erotic thing his young life had ever experienced, but more importantly, he was surprised, and blown away by the fact that this was Ally creating this heat and excitement within him.

He had always loved her for being her, but right now in this moment she was bringing him a new level of desire that had his head spinning for her. He honestly didn't know she had it in her to be this sexy.

Ally wasn't sure what had gotten in to her.

Actually that was a lie. She knew exactly what had gotten into her.

Austin.

He was hands down the most attractive guy she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on, and he was all hers. For now, at least, and although she liked to think that this time it was for good, that nagging thought of 'what if' was always in the back of her mind. She wanted to enjoy everything their relationship had to offer now, while they were young and free and happy.

And she was.

Happy.

She pulled back and looked at his face, her heart pounding away in her chest at the lust-filled sparkle in his eye. Her actions had the desired effect, and she knew he had thoroughly enjoyed it.

But she wasn't done.

She pinched the tight, stretchy material of his wife-beater and tugged it lightly. The room was quiet, save for their heavy breathing as she tried to smile through her trepidation. "This is dirty now," she said quietly, watching his adams apple bob up and down with his hard swallow. Pink tinged his cheeks and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I think it needs to come off…"

Austin felt like his blood was boiling. She wanted his shirt off? Well who was he to deny a lady what she wanted?

Without a word, Austin gripped her hips and scooted himself forward in the chair, successfully bringing her back over his overly excited manhood, and reached behind him to grab the shirt from behind.

Ally turned into a puddle above him as he pulled the shirt off of himself from behind, messing his sexy mop of hair up even more and revealing the toned body she had already known was underneath. His entire being made her body quiver.

Austin's eyes fell to her lips again as she stared at him. He couldn't help himself. He used one hand to tangle his fingers into her hair and pull her face down to meet his again, tasting the ice cream on her lips once again. His other large hand gripped her tiny wrists, pulling her hands to his chest and splaying her fingers out so that he could feel her touching him.

Ally whimpered into the kiss as he encouraged her to feel him, grip him, rub him all over his now naked chest. She could feel the effects of their actions poking her from underneath, but all it did was turn her on even more. She'd never had that kind of effect on a man before, or if she had, she had never known it. Those kinds of reactions did something for a girl's confidence, and she couldn't have been more thrilled that they were finally moving in the direction of her many wet dreams and steamy day-time fantasies she'd kept locked in the vault of her mind.

Austin's free hand resumed its pulsing grip on her hip as they continued to make out. He wanted so much more, but he would not push her. He would let her explore and define the pace at which they would progress. She meant more to him than anything in the world and the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel pressured when she was not.

They were teenagers, though, and teenagers had raging hormones that could not always be tamed. He wouldn't push her, but he did have every intention of letting her know what she could do to him.

Moving his hand from her hair he returned it to her other hip and gripped firmly once again, this time pressing his hips up into her to emphasize his arousal on her.

Ally whimpered at the contact of his erection through her very thin panties. The dress had ridden up and was mostly bunched around her waist, the sequin's rubbing parts of her thighs raw. That's not what she felt though. What she felt was him, rubbing her in all the right spots as she wriggled slightly on top of him, her fingernails raking lightly down his naked chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She was actually jealous of herself, being able to feel him and grope him in any way she wanted. Suddenly all she wanted was to be able to allow him the same satisfaction, and she just knew it would be equally as satisfying for her.

Without breaking their kiss, Ally grabbed his hand and, amidst their heated embrace, moved it higher up on her side until they found the zipper to her dress. She helped him at first, to grip the tiny piece of metal and begin to move it down before letting go and allowing him to pull it the rest of the way down on his own.

She felt his excitement jump beneath her.

Austin pulled his mouth away from hers, breathing heavily still as he looked her in her sparkling eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that this was what _he _wanted, but was this what _she_ wanted? He looked at her, her plump lips even more swollen and red from their kisses, her hair mussed from his fingers moving through it, her still-covered chest heaving as she sucked in deep breaths of air. Her eyes had said it all, and in one swift motion, he pulled the dress up over her head and discarded it on the floor with his forgotten shirt.

Ally had not planned on this happening tonight, but she was sure glad she decided on one of her pretty matching underwear sets when she was getting dressed for the evening.

Austin's eyes grew even darker, if that was even possible, as he drank in the sight before him. His girlfriend was a goddess.

In years past he had thought her to be a bit gangly and perhaps a little too thin. He could see now that he was an idiot, and that she had truly come into her own as she sat nearly naked atop of him now. His hands moved up and down her bare sides slowly as he stared from her collarbone, down through the dip of her neck into her impressive cleavage.

She actually did a pretty good job at hiding that gold mine beneath her cutesy but well-fitting clothes.

Her soft pink lace bra left little to the imagination, it was practically see-through as he could see the dark outline of her nipples though the fabric. His fingers twitched with the need to touch them.

Her smooth skin stretched down to her navel, and he found himself wanting to kiss and lavish all the exposed skin there, wanting to feel how soft and smooth he knew she was.

Her pretty pink underwear matched her bra perfectly, and he could see, very clearly now that her dress was out of the way, where her womanhood was rubbing right on his manhood. He could also see a little dark spot on her underwear where there was moisture present.

He nearly came in his pants at the sight before him. He'd made her wet.

With a thud his head fell back against the chair and he heaved a big sigh, smiling and rubbing a hand over his face. "You're killing me right now," he said, unconsciously grinding himself into her once again, desperate for some kind of friction.

Ally smiled a shy smile but bit her lip at the sensation of him pushing his cock against her. "Like what you see?" she asked quietly. She watched, proudly as Austin studied her one again, appreciating her body with his eyes before silently nodding his head at her from his position leaned back in the chair. His arousal and the way he was looking at her was enough to give her the boost of confidence she was looking for. She leaned forward then, accentuating her breasts in front of him again as they nearly spilled out over the top of her bra and pressed her lips next to his ear.

"I want you…"

With another loud sigh Austin wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her tight against him, feeling her hot flesh pinned against his own as he devoured her mouth once again.

She moaned loudly into his mouth when she felt him cup a breast through her bra, her entire body tingling at the sensation of a man, _this_ man, touching her there.

Austin's free hand crept up her bare back, feeling her softness beneath his calloused fingers, loving every inch of her with his hands as he could, before his fingers began to slide beneath the bra straps.

Ally moved her head to the side to catch her breath, her cheek resting on the top of his head as he licked and nipped at the skin on her neck, still successfully sending tingles shooting down through her skin. Her heated skin rubbing over his held an inexplicable feeling. She simply knew she loved it and she wanted more of it.

Her tiny gasps and mewls of pleasure were driving him wild, and he had set a steady rhythm of hip rocking to keep the friction moving on his groin so he wouldn't implode.

Ally felt his fingers playing with the back of her bra as his other hand tested her by sliding beneath the swell of her breast, rubbing and silently asking permission to explore beneath the offending pink material. "Off…" was all she managed to say and in an unnervingly fast second he had her bra undone and was dropping it to the side as well.

Austin sat back and admired her naked flesh, staring at the rosy buds staring back at him, begging to be pinched and sucked.

Ally ran her fingers into her own hair as she stared down at the man beneath her, waiting almost impatiently for him to do something before she combusted from within. Their night had escalated very quickly, but she didn't mind in the least bit. She felt drunk off his kisses, and each one only left her wanting more.

Austin ran one hand up over the skin of her taught stomach slowly, watching as her nipple hardened more before his very eyes. His hand crept higher until he felt the swell of her heavy breast in his hand.

Her head immediately fell back with a soft moan.

His large hand cupped her entire warm, soft breast in his hand, squeezing lightly and pinching her nipple between two fingers. "Fuck…" he breathed out. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to taste her.

Ally nearly screamed out loud when she suddenly felt his hot wet mouth on her other breast. He sucked at it vigorously, pinching the other with his hands before pulling back and alternating. Hearing him cuss had sent a flood of new moisture from within her depths and she could feel it seeping into her already wet panties over him. He would no doubt have a wet spot on his sweatpants because of her. She gripped the back of his head, holding him in place as she ground herself down on him again, eliciting a loud moan from him that reverberated throughout her body.

She still wanted _more._

Austin ran both of his hands up her back and gripped her shoulders from behind, pulling her body down hard against his erection. The friction that had been satisfying before was suddenly not enough.

He knew they shouldn't have done this. He was losing control and losing it fast.

"You're the most beautiful fucking creature I've ever seen…" he breathed out against her, reveling in the feel on her breasts smushed against his scalding skin.

"Austin…" she moaned.

"If you want me to… I can make you feel good…" Austin pleaded. "Ally tell me to make you feel good…"

Ally nearly came in her panties hearing him plead with her that way. She could only imagine how much self restraint he was using to keep from just throwing her up against a wall and taking her. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he wanted. He was a young, able-bodied, hot-blooded male and she was ninety percent naked on top of him moaning his name. And she'd done nothing but grind on him and drive him even wilder.

The real kicker, though, was that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She was one hundred percent sure on how she felt about Austin. People thought of her as a good girl… really there had been no one to ever turn her on like Austin did just by existing.

"I want to make you feel good too…" she whimpered as she let her head fall back and her hands travel further south on his body. The moment she began to palm his hard on through his sweatpants he began to lose it.

"Fuck!" he shouted as his head fell back. "I'm sorry…" he breathed when he realized he was being louder, and more vulgar than what she was used to. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Shh…" she licked the shell of his ear and pumped her hand over his covered shaft. "I like when you swear like this," she admitted with a coy smile as she pulled back and admired his pleasure-filled face.

"You're incredible, you know that?" he asked with a smile as he squeezed her breasts again.

Ally was practically trembling with nerves as she looked down on him. She knew what she wanted to do, and yes, she absolutely wanted to do it, but she was at a loss as far as how to begin.

With a careful shimmy she slid backwards off of his lap, her knees landing on the soft blanket beneath her as she came to kneel between his spread legs. She watched his chest begin to heave as he realized what she was planning, but he couldn't bring himself to object.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, tenderly, unable to do what he felt he should do which was stop her.

He wanted it too much.

"I got you into this situation," she joked quietly as she shimmied his pants and boxers down, revealing his bobbing manhood for the first time. Her eyes grew large, but her mouth suddenly watered. "I'm gonna get you out of it."

Ally's heart thundered as she examined him in his full nudity. The soft glow of the candlelight on his skin made him golden. His skin was slightly tanned and smooth, all the way from his taut chest over his rippling abs, over his delectable v-line to his cleanly shaven dick. It was standing proud, resting heavily against his own gut pointing up toward his navel.

It was the first penis she'd ever seen in person, and only the second or third she'd seen ever because she was not one to watch porn, but she'd stumbled into a few inappropriate twitter accounts or sex toy ads. Nothing she'd seen compared to his.

He was long, and thick but not too thick. Veins created delicious looking ridges over the entire thing but more so on the underside that was currently staring back at her.

Her mouth watered.

Austin's heart was beating a mile a minute. He'd fantasized, and he'd used his own hand, and he'd watched countless porno's to know what it was going to look like, but nothing could prepare him for watching Ally touch his dick for the first time. His cock twitched with anticipation when her hot little hand enveloped him for the first time ever, and he nearly lost his load right there. His body physically shook with the force it took to hold it in.

He hissed when she pumped her hand up and down once, and then twice, and then a third time, ending it by swirling her thumb over the swollen and dripping head. He sucked a shaky breath in as a wash of pleasure overtook him.

Her confidence grew.

He looked to be just right for what she had imagined. It did amaze her to think that he could possibly slide that entire thing into someone's body, but that was a whole other issue she was going over in her head. For now, she wanted to focus on making him feel good. She had never done this, so she needed to experiment a little bit.

She began squeezing him with different levels of strength, pumped him at different speeds, and noted which combinations made him squirm and shudder the most. She felt good, and womanly, and like she had all the power when she realized how much he whimpered and begged for more.

She loved it.

Austin fought to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch her every move, and look into her eyes as she did things to him. It was becoming increasingly difficult, though, because as she brought him to the brink and back all his eyes wanted to do was roll in the back of his head.

His jaw dropped open, however, when she suddenly ran her tongue up the underside of his cock and sucked on the head with no warning.

"FUCK Ally… I can't…"

Ally dropped her head again and took half of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the soft bulbous head, squeezing the other half as she did so. The second she raised her eyes to his he was done.

"Ally… Ally…" he warned, sitting up suddenly and shakily reaching for her.

She knew why he was warning her.

She didn't care.

With one more hard suck and pump he was spilling himself inside of her waiting mouth, his cock twitching uncontrollably as rope after rope of his hot sticky cum filled her mouth. It wasn't an overwhelming amount, just enough to coat her tongue and throat as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, waiting for him to calm and come down from his high.

It didn't taste like anything she had tasted before. She would be lying if she said she loved the taste, but she didn't hate it either. It was sweet, and kind of stale, but it was hot and it was him and without skipping a beat, she swallowed him down and let him slip from the hot depths of her mouth.

Austin cupped her face, panting as he let his sudden and overwhelming orgasm wash through him. He hadn't lasted long with her at all, and it was slightly embarrassing, but it was also not surprising. That had been his first hand job and first blow job all in one. She overwhelmed him, and he loved her even more for it.

Watching her touch him tenderly and kiss the tip of his softening cock had his energy already flooding back. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily, his hot breath coming out of his nose as he clenched his teeth.

The sight of him turned Ally on even more.

Without warning, Austin growled loudly and stood to his feet, grabbing Ally by the upper arms and lifting her in the air, spinning her and pinning her roughly against the closed practice room door.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise, her breasts bouncing and her panting matching his own as he stared at her, eye to eye as he held her up off of her feet.

He watched her for a second, afraid maybe he'd been too rough too soon, but soon he saw her smirk reappear on her face, and he knew she was enjoying this.

Slowly he let her slip to the floor, her body rubbing deliciously over his as he pressed himself against her. Once her feel were on the ground he let go of her arms, immediately moving his hands over her full warm breasts, squeezing them again as he could not help himself. It had been ten minutes and he already fucking loved her boobs.

She was perfect.

Austin clenched his jaw and tried to tame the beast that was threatening to come out and play. He was known to be a pretty suave and calm person, but when it came to Ally there was a whole other side of him that just went wild inside.

She made him want to be wild on the outside _with_ her too.

Austin's eyes met hers as he pressed himself against her, feeling himself re-hardening at her appearance already.

Ally was shaking in anticipation. She had just given her first hand and blow job to the man of her dreams and now he had her pinned, deliciously, against the wall. She wanted him. All of him. And she wanted him now.

Austin licked his lips and leaned in, kissing her tenderly despite the rough way he groped her and pinned her. His mouth moved from her lips, trailing soft kisses from the corner of her mouth, her cheek, onto her neck, and up to her ear. "I want to taste you" he whispered and Ally nearly fell apart at the seams.

She gasped against his ear and whimpered as he slowly lowered his body down, rubbing himself over her all the way down. Her body felt like it was on fire, a stark contrast to the intense chill she had been feeling before he had arrived.

Ally let her head fall back against the door with a thud as she closed her eyes and just absorbed all the feelings his mouth on her created.

Austin moved slowly, his lips leaving a wet trail of goose bumps in their wake. He kissed and caressed her skin beginning at the base of her throat, down between the swell of her breasts, taking a moment to run his tongue up and around the mounds of her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth one after the other, making her squirm before moving further south.

Austin reached the waistband of her impossibly tiny pink panties and he trembled with excitement. He was finally making one of his fantasies come true as he worked at her body to bring her to new heights of pleasure like she had done for him. With his teeth he pulled down on the thin lace fabric, feeling it give way when he finally got it over the swell of her pert little ass, letting them fall to the floor as she timidly stepped out of them.

Ally pulled her head away from the door and looked down with a hooded gaze as he once again kissed her navel, swirling his tongue in before backing off of her to look into her eyes once more. Her breathing increased when she saw the primal look in his eyes before his mouth was finally on her, his wet open mouthed kiss to her bare sex making her tremble and her knees go weak.

Austin groaned at his first taste of her. She was like honey and sweet tarts and everything that he loved, except she was even better. His tongue carefully lapped between her slick folds, scooping tiny tongue-fulls of her liquid as he worked his way from the apex of her legs up to her clit.

She squirmed as gasped at the vibrations his groan and sigh had caused, and her hand gripped his hair as tight as she could without hurting him. She trembled with pure pleasure as he continued to gingerly lap at her, open mouth kissing her over her clit before sucking on it sharply. Ally gasped out loud and moaned, rolling her hips to meet Austin's mouth with each roll of his talented tongue.

She had been desperately wanting him to just unleash on her and be a little rougher with his tongue.

She got her wish.

Austin reached out and grabbed her left leg, throwing it over his shoulder to open her up more to him. He couldn't get enough of her nectar. She was like a drug, making his head spin all the while creating an addiction he knew he would never be able to shake now that he'd tasted her.

He was becoming painfully hard again, definitely the fastest he'd ever been able to bounce back in his young life. Usually after he would pleasure himself in the darkness of is bedroom, he would be tired and sated afterwards. He was sated alright, but he was ready to go again and again, something he feared would make the rest of his evening difficult if she became too tired to continue their game.

"Austin…" she mewled from above him, grinding her pelvis into his willing mouth, causing him to turn his eyes up to her.

The moment their eyes met as he continued to eat her out she knew she needed more. She _wanted _him. _All_ of him.

"Austin I need you…" she begged, hoping she wasn't going too far. She didn't want to pressure him if it wasn't what he wanted, but she hoped to god it was what he wanted because she thought if she didn't get him inside her soon she would scream in frustration.

Austin shook in anticipation of what she was suggesting but continued working on her none the less. Without warning he inserted a finger into her slick channel, feeling her and taking in just how wet she was as he flicked his rigid tongue back and forth over her swollen clit.

Ally's chest heaved when he added a second finger, and then a third, stretching her channel as he explored her depths for the first time.

"Austin please…" she begged. She was so close, she knew by the way her body was shaking as her eyes didn't want to stay open and the way her scalp began to tingle. She wanted more of him, though.

With as much force as she could muster she pushed him away, nearly sobbing at the loss of his mouth on her but looking at him with as serious a face as she could muster. "I want to… I-I want…" Suddenly she was blushing again.

Austin's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, and although he knew in the back of his mind they should have a conversation before anything more happened, his lust filled brain screamed at him to take her now while she was offering.

Austin looked around and spotted the forgotten blanket at the foot of the chair they had previously been in and grabbed it, spreading it out neatly on the carpet behind him. He grabbed a few stray pillows from the various chairs and set them up, before gently grabbing Ally by her hips and guiding her to lay down comfortably.

Ally watched him in silence as he lowered her down, feeling that he was shaking just as much as she was.

It made her heart flutter for him even more.

He was just as nervous as she, and she smiled as he positioned himself to a hovering position over her, pulling the other half of the large blanket over his backside, cocooning them into the makeshift bed.

Austin gazed down on her for a long moment, taking her in and absorbing the reality that was this entire night. It still felt surreal, but his heart was filled with love for the girl beneath him, lovingly caressing his upper arms as he supported his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, fear in his voice. Fear that she would in fact change her mind and they would go back to cuddling on the large red chair.

Ally just smiled up at him. He really was sweet, not so much _playing_ the concerned boyfriend, but rather _being_ one.

There was nothing in the world she wanted more than for him to be the one.

Her lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, successfully pulling him down so his chest was pressing against hers and he was resting on his forearms. He was trembling, but it wasn't from holding up his own weight. He was nervous, and she found it… endearing.

How did she fall in love with the most perfect man? How did she get so lucky to call him hers? What had she done to deserve him and the happiness he brought her?

Austin leaned himself on one arm while he brought one hand up to rest at her bent knee, ghosting his fingers up and over her thigh to the curve of her hip, gripping the flesh there as he just absorbed her in for a moment. Aligning himself at her entrance he pulled his lips from hers and pressed his forehead against hers, looking her in the eye and waiting for her small nod of approval before he began to push forward with his hips.

Their shared breathing was the only thing heard in the room; small gasps and panting coming from both of their mouths as their eyes stayed glued on one another's. Only the tip of him had made it between her folds and already his eyes wanted to roll to the back of his head. She was scorching, and tight, and where he expected to feel her tensing up and wincing in pain, her head fell back against the pillow with a sigh of content and relief as his girth filled her slowly, inch by inch.

Once he was all the way seated in her he let out the shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and she gasped as well. Their foreheads still pressed together once again, they shared the same steamy air, sitting and adjusting to one another for well over a minute, neither one of them really believing that this was happening.

Her warmth was heaven. He never ever wanted to leave.

She had expected it to hurt more, having heard horror stories about how painful and bloody your first time could be. She wasn't in any pain at all. She felt stretched, and full, and although it had been slightly uncomfortable at first, his patience at letting her adjust had done the trick.

Her body trembled with anticipation of what was to come, and also in amazement that this was finally happening. In all their years of friendship, all their years of longing for more, she had always known he would be her first. Her _only_. At least she hoped he would be. She wanted to show him just how much she cared for him. She wanted to feel all of him, and let herself go with him.

She loved him.

With a tiny mewl she signaled to him that he could start to move.

Austin moved his mouth to cover hers, swallowing her first loud gasp as he pulled himself from her and pushed back in, feeling every inch of how wet she was for him. His entire body tingled at the feel of her surrounding him. Even though he'd just cum, and his body should be able to hold on longer the second time around, he simply knew with her he wouldn't be able to hold on very long.

Ally relished in the feel of him filling her up with each careful thrust. He completed her in a way she didn't hadn't even known she was missing. They were literally pieces of a puzzle, just like their old song said.

Austin moved his hands under her arms and around her back so they were gripping her shoulders from behind, kissing her periodically as he took moments to take in deep breaths as he thrust in and out of her warmth. His body shook with the control it took not to crush and pound her into the floor. Her body felt amazing surrounding him.

Ally spread her legs further apart for him, wanting him to feel like he could move a little more, a little faster. She could see and feel in his tensed state; that he was working hard at holding back. Didn't he realize that she didn't want him to? She wanted him to just take her, in all senses of the word. She wanted him to lose control.

She moved her hands to his chest and lightly scraped her nails down over it, purposefully flicking a little hard over his hardened nipple.

He growled.

She moaned.

Austin pulled his mouth from hers and looked her in the eye. "Ally…" he warned as his arms trembled once again.

"You're shaking," she breathed.

"I can't hold on," he admitted, shaking his head as if embarrassed.

She was anything but disappointed.

Austin grabbed her leg and hitched it up over his hip as he ground into her a little harder, desperate to make her feel as good as he did as his pelvic bone was now rubbing deliciously against her clit.

"Oh!" she gasped, her hands immediately coming up to hold his face as their foreheads remained pressed together. "Yes, Austin…" she hissed before she kissed and licked at his neck.

Hearing his name on her lips was almost what did him in. Physically he stopped thrusting and had to take a deep breath, readying himself to continue on when she surprised him by pushing on his chest, causing him to roll off of her.

Ally hadn't missed a beat, though, and rolled with him in such a way that he never slipped from within her depths. She was suddenly sitting atop him, straddling his waist, his dick penetrating her even deeper than before. Her mouth dropped open and her body shuddered at the sensations is caused within her.

"Fuck, Ally… I can't…" he said, gripping her hips hard.

Ally swallowed hard and placed her hands on his chest, rocking her hips back and forth, her eyes instantly screwing shut at the new wave of tingles washing through her entire body at their motions. She rotated her hips around, grinding down against him, using her hands on his chest as leverage as she began to feel the coil in her belly tightening.

"Austin, I… oh my god…" she breathed, her body beginning to shake. It was a feeling she had heard about, read about, seen acted out on television and movies, but never once experienced herself. Even on nights alone in her bedroom she could never quite get… there.

This felt like a fever. A delicious fever.

Austin could feel her insides fluttering around him and it instantly sent him over the edge. He sat up abruptly, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rode him into oblivion, kissing her breathless as he emptied himself, for the first time, deep inside of her.

Ally gasped into his mouth as she came undone on top of him, feeling him fill her as his hands roamed the expanse of her back, his tongue rolling along hers in a sensual slow dance.

Her fingers ran through his silky sweaty hair, holding him tight to her as her body trembled and twitched, high from her very first and very real orgasm. The motions of her hips continued, albeit slower now that she was actually cumming, but she never wanted to stop.

They only parted when oxygen became necessary for both of them, their sweat-slicked foreheads pressing together once again as they shared the air between them, both of them trembling as they held tight to one another. Their innocent night had quickly taken a sharp turn, but neither had a single regret.

They were young, and very much in love. The words hadn't been spoken out loud yet, but they each knew how they felt about the other, and that was all that had mattered.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ally lay comfortably, wrapped both in the blanket and in Austin's arms as he silently ran his fingers through her long, and now untamed hair. She was warm, and sated, and happy there. So much so that she contemplated never moving again and living wrapped up with him forever.

If only that were a real life option.

Austin's eyes were heavy, trying futilely to stay open when he knew his comfort and exhaustion would soon pull him into the deep land of sleep as he held her in his arms.

At first he had felt a twinge of guilt about how everything had played out, or, more accurately, _where_ it had played out. He wouldn't have traded a single thing about the way it had gone down. It had been perfect! Unexpected, spontaneous, and outrageously hot. But, he felt like she deserves so much better. She should have been in a soft bed, not on their practice room floor.

He was a romantic.

The floor wasn't at all romantic.

He sighed.

Ally smiled to herself, her fingers playing with the ones on his free hand. "I know what you're thinking."

Austin raised his eyebrows, looking down at the top of her head. "Really…"

"Mhmm…"

"Then what am I thinking about?" he smiled.

Ally's smile broadened. "Austin," she said as she shifted, leaning up on one elbow so she could look at him. "You think I'm disappointed."

Austin looked at her, a little dumbfounded that she in fact had known what he was thinking about. "Well," he took a deep and steadying breath, not so sure he wanted to hear her answer. "Are you?"

Ally looked down at his face for a long moment. The moonlight was the only thing filling the room now, the small candles not long since burned out. He looked vulnerable, like if she said the wrong thing he might be crushed. That truth alone, was the only thing that disappointed her.

She rolled so that her entire body was laying flush on top of his, her warm skin filling his chilled skin in the most comforting way. He gulped.

Without a word Ally tilted her head and kissed him deeply, catching him off guard at first until he succumbed to the bliss it brought on. He would never get tired of kissing her; of her kissing him.

She felt him physically relax, and she pulled back, brushing his unruly bangs out of his face so she could see more of his eyes. Licking her lips she smiled at him again. "Everything about tonight was absolutely perfect."

Austin sighed, relieved to hear her say the words but still skeptical of the truth. "But-"

"But what?"

"You're not upset that we weren't in your bed, or my bed? Or even a hotel…"

Ally shook her head. One of our beds would have been alright I guess. Absolutely not a hotel. That's old. I'm sentimental, you know that."

Austin smiled. "You love love."

Ally smiled back. "Right," she chuckled. "This room is _ours,_ Austin. This is where we do our thing, it's where we make our magic. This was no exception," she smiled sweetly at him, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips.

"You're happy?" he asked, hopeful, as his smile finally returned to his face.

"Happier than ever," she smiled. "This," she said as she snuggled back down into the crook of his arm, her head resting comfortably on his chest once again. Austin pulled the blanket back around them, cocooning them into a heat pocket once again, his smile never faltering as his mind and conscious were finally at ease. "Was the absolute _perfect_ ending to a _perfect_ day."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I love you and beautiflxoblvn.**

**Love, **

**A**

**Chapter 11: u/2593603/beautiflxoblvnV**


End file.
